


Greylines

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EchidnaSet four months after the end of season 6. A souled-vampire-Spike returns to Sunnydale, but never revealing his presence to Buffy. But a new evil in town brings them together once.





	Greylines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Summary: Set four months after the end of season 6. A souled-vampire-Spike returns to Sunnydale, but never revealing his presence to Buffy. But a new evil in town brings them together once. 
> 
> Spoilers: Everything till the end of season 6. 
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Chapter 1 - Coming Home   
  
Buffy fumbled with the keys as she tried to unlock the door to her house. The wood screeched as it slowly rolled open. She made a mental note to ask Xander to fix that. It was really starting to get on her nerves.   
  
“Hey, Buffy!" Dawn’s voice was heard from the living room.   
  
“Why are you guys up so late?" the slayer asked the two girls sprawled on the coach.   
  
“Celebrating our last non-school night." Willow answered; her eyes never leaving the television set. “Classes start the day after tomorrow."   
  
Buffy threw her denim jacket on a chair and proceeded by taking her place between the two girls. They both protested over the sudden loss of space, but after a lot of tossing and turning they settled down.   
  
“So, what are we watching?" taking a hand full of popcorn and stuffing her face with it.   
  
“Nothing. Just some old Dawson’s Creek episodes I taped." Dawn replied.   
  
“Oh, I hate this episode. In fact I hated the whole season. This whole Pacey and Audrey thing, just… Grrr!" Buffy crunched up her face in sign of disgust.   
  
“I know. It’s like Pacey and Joey never existed. It’s just… stupid!" Willow agreed bringing a scoop of popcorn into her mouth.   
  
They looked at the screen for a while longer until Buffy spoke.   
  
“Ah, turn it off, I can’t watch it anymore." She waved her arms in front of her as if trying to keep the images from assaulting her senses.   
  
“So, what else can we do?" Dawn asked as she popped the tape out of the VCR.   
  
“What else have we got?" Buffy asked.   
  
“We’ve got…" Dawn paused as she went thought the various tapes. “…Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Man Who Cried… hum…Woodstock?" a frown settled on her eyebrows as she stared at the tape. Suddenly she realised who it belonged to.   
  
An uncomfortable silence settled around them as the memory of the bleached vampire filled every empty space in the room.   
  
“I’ll take it to Clem’s on tomorrow night’s patrol." Buffy finally spoke in a low voice.   
  
Willow awkwardly shuffled in her seat as she saw the painful look on her best friend’s face, she was about to say something but Buffy was faster:   
  
“Well, I’m beat. I’m going to bed."   
  
“Ar-Are you sure? There are other movies we can watch." Dawn quickly offered but it was no use. As it had happen all through out the Summer at the mere mention of anything related to the lost vampire, the Slayer silently retreated to her room, dragging her tired feet. “Goodnight." The young teenager shouted after her, but she had no answer.   
  
***************************************************   
  
As she entered her room and closed the door behind her, Buffy hesitated. If she opened her closet it would be there. She had no doubt about it. It would be neatly hung on the door just were she’d left it. She had no idea why she hadn’t taken it to Clem’s along with all the other items he had left around the house before leaving. She just couldn’t part ways with it.   
  
Slowly, she opened the door and the familiar aroma of old leather mixed with cigarettes and alcohol assaulted her nostrils. She closed her eyes tightly. She could almost see him through her closed eyes lids. He was standing in front of her. Head slightly tilted to the side, teasing eyes staring at her with breathtaking intensity and a cocky grin dancing on his lips. But when she pried her eyes open he was gone and all that was there was his old leather coat.   
  
Her trembling fingers reached for the hem of a sleeve and she snaked her hand in bringing it to her face, steadily brushing it against her cheek. A knock caught her off guard and she immediately slammed closed the door to her closet.   
  
“Yes?" she whispered.   
  
“Hey, it’s Dawn. Giles is on the phone. He wants to know how was patrolling." A squeaky voice was heard from the hall.   
  
Buffy sniffed and brushed her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she tried to regain composure.   
  
“Um… Tell him I’ll report to him first thing in the morning, at the Magic Shop."   
  
“Ok." Silence. “Buffy? Are you ok?" Dawn made a move to open the door but decided it was best not to.   
  
“Yes, I’m fine. Go to bed." Buffy answered.   
  
She heard soft footsteps walking away from her door and she dared to approach the closet once more. This time, without hesitation, she took the coat in her hands, carefully slid it on and slumped her tired body onto the bed. Curling up into the foetal position; her arms braced her small torso as she rocked herself to sleep.   
  
******************************************************   
  
“Hello, Buffy!" Giles greeted as he saw the young woman enter the shop.   
  
“Hi, Giles." She answered, slumping into one of the chairs. “Sorry about telling you I’d meet you here, I didn’t realise it was Sunday and the Shop would be closed."   
  
“Don’t worry, I had to come over anyway." The former watcher spoke as he walked across the room to stand in front of her. “How was patrolling? Nothing new, I hope."   
  
“Yes." She replied flatly, playing with the cover of a book that lay on the table. Giles noticed it and quickly snaked it out of the Slayer’s strong grip.   
  
“What do you mean?" he now concentrated on the skilfully rubbing of his glasses with a handkerchief.   
  
“Well, there was nothing, which in itself is new." She explained, taking her next victim into her hands.   
  
The librarian immediately stepped in and, once more took the heavy book from her, but this time he expertly positioned himself between her and the closest stack of books, which made it impossible for her to massacre them as a distraction.   
  
“Nothing?"   
  
“Nothing. Zero. Nada. Rien. Zeppo!" Buffy answered.   
  
“Are you sure?"   
  
“Absolutely. No baddies."   
  
“That’s very strange." Giles murmured under his breath, bringing is hand to scratch the side of his forehead.   
  
“No. Not strange. Good. It means I get to take this night off, right?" Buffy looked at the watcher with hopeful eyes, but the old man barely even noticed her, he was wrapped up in deep thought. “Giles!" she finally called causing him to snap out of his trance.   
  
“Hum? Oh, yes. Of course you can."   
  
“Yuppy!" she cheered, picking up her backpack and making her way out of the Magic Shop. She was about to say her goodbyes to him when she realised something was eating at the man. “Are you ok?"   
  
“It’s just… very…" he struggled for a word.   
  
“Non-Hellmouthy?" she offered.   
  
“Yes! It looks awfully like the calm before the storm."   
  
“It’s amazing. Even when there is no danger, there is… danger. You gotta love the Hellmouth." Buffy joked.   
  
“I guess. But, you can take the night off anyway. You deserve it. You’ve been patrolling every night this summer and not having Spik-“ he stopped himself before he said the name, but it was too late, the shadows had already settled over her face. “I’ll stay here and research, you go. Have fun!" he said with a weak smile.   
  
“Bye, Giles."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
She knocked lightly on the heavy door before she entered:   
  
“Clem? You here?" she called out. She heard a strange noise coming from the lower level of the crypt and she made her way to the stairs, only to find her way barred by a very jittery floppy skinned demon.   
  
“Slayer! Hey!" he greeted her. “What bring you to these parts?"   
  
Buffy frowned at the nervousness of the creature, but ignored it. He was such a strange character, she never knew what was normal for his standards. “Who know? Maybe this is normal." She thought to herself.   
  
“I came to drop this off. Dawn found it last night. I think it’s Spike’s." it was Buffy’s turn to look nervous or at least uncomfortable. She shuffled around in her bag and finally found what she was looking for.   
  
“Woodstock. Man, that rules!" the demon exclaimed taking the tape from the Slayer’s hands.   
  
“You’re into that stuff too, huh?"   
  
“Are you kidding? Have you seen Hendricks play at Woodstock? It was amazing!!!"   
  
“I guess you had to be there." She sighed. “So, just leave those things with the rest. Ok?"   
  
“Hum…" the demon struggled with the words and when they eventually came out they were stuttered: “Slayer! I-I’ve had news from Spike."   
  
“Really?" Buffy cursed herself for letting her enthusiasm show and immediately added in a nonchalant tone: “I mean… have you?"   
  
“Yeah. He said he-he’s not coming back." Clem explained.   
  
Buffy’s face fell at the demon’s statement. She felt as if someone had just punched her straight in her stomach and the air had been propelled out of her lung dew to the intensity of the impact. Slowly she regained her composure and she forced the words out of her:   
  
“Did he say where he was going?"   
  
“No. He just asked me to mail him some of his stuff to New York. He said, he’d pick them up when he passed through." The demon clarified.   
  
“Oh!" her mind was racing with memories of all the moments they had shared. She couldn’t believe that she would never see him again. It had been over four months, but she still believed he’d come back, but now even that thread of hope had been severed. She was brought back to reality as she felt her eyes well up. Quickly, she shook her emotions away and added a feeble smile in the mix as she spoke: “Well, make sure he gets that, I think he was fond of it."   
  
And with that she turned on her heels and made her way out of the crypt. When the sound of a door being slammed shut echoed through the stony walls of the compartment, Clem asked:   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to tell her you’re here, pal?"   
  
From the lower lever a bleached haired man appeared. He flickered on the littler as he lit his cigarette. He took a deep drag of it before he spoke:   
  
“Nah, mate."   
  
“Really? Cause I think you should tell her."   
  
“Trust me, she doesn’t want to know."   
  
***************************************************************   
  
“Dawn! Where are you?" Buffy called out as she entered the house and dropped her backpack on the living room couch. She continued shouting as she made her way into the kitchen. “Giles gave me the night off, which means it’s sister bonding time. What do you-“ she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the piece of paper over the kitchen counter.   
  
“Buffy, I’m going to sleep over at Janice’s if you don’t mind. We have classes together tomorrow, so I’m going straight to school with her. Don’t worry. Don’t stay out patrolling to late. Love, Dawn." Buffy read out loud. “Well, no chance of that happening." She said to the empty room.   
  
Taking two steps at a time, she made her way to the top floor of the house. She lightly tapped on Willow’s door when she reached it.   
  
“Will? Are you home?" Buffy turned the knob and peeked in. The room was empty and she noticed a nicely folded piece of paper on the bed.   
  
“Dear Buffy, If you find this it’s because I decided to sleep over at Xander’s. He asked me to come over to help him out with the… Anya problem and I’m pretty sure this is going to be another one of those soul-baring-cry-sniffle all-nighter marathons. Kisses, Willow."   
  
“What is this? Abandon Buffy and leave her a message day? This is great! My first night out in mouths and I get to spend it alone. Perfect." She mumbled under her breath as she made her way into her bathroom and poured herself a warm bath.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Careful not to slip on the wet floor, Buffy stepped out of the tub as she wrapped a white towel around herself. Standing in front of the mirror, she slowly brushed her hair into place, straightening her soft locks. She stared at the image reflected on the humid piece of glass. Her hair had grown quickly and it now rested half way down her arm. “He liked it this way." She caught herself thinking about him and shook her head as if trying to erase the memory.   
  
She dragged herself out of the bathroom and into her room. She was about to sit on the edge of the bed when she heard a scream coming outside. In a flash, she was leaning over the railing of her window, outstretching her neck to see what was happening. At the end of the street was a group of shadowy figures. She strained to identify them but couldn’t. For some reason the lights on the side of the road were turned off.   
  
“Just great." She mumbled to herself as she dressed in seconds and jumped out of the window. There was no time to take the stairs, that was for sure. Quickly, she jogged her way up the street. “My one night off and I get this…" she stopped as she was able to tell what was going on.   
  
On the sidewalk, was a hysterical woman screaming her lungs off, frenetically pointing at a group of vampires. There was nothing wrong with that picture except for the fact they weren’t doing anything. They moved slowly along the street, zombie like, with glassy eyes just staring into the horizon.   
  
An excruciatingly loud scream coming from the woman snapped the Slayer out of her daze.   
  
“Must be from out of town." Buffy murmured to herself as she moved towards the panic-stricken woman, who was now crazily pulling her hair out. “Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"   
  
“Va… Vamp…" she stuttered.   
  
Buffy placed her body between the woman and the group of vampires, and turned to face her.   
  
“Oh, no mam. They’re just some crazy kids who are just a little too worked up about Halloween. Even if it is a few weeks away. Ha, ha, funny huh?" Buffy forced the laugh and the woman looked at the Slayer as if she had just grown a second head.   
  
“Halloween?"   
  
“Yeap. Here in Sunnydale we are really into the whole… Grrr thing." Buffy tried to calm the woman down and after a while she succeeded.   
  
“I better get back to the hotel then."   
  
“You do that." Buffy patted the woman on the back and saw her leave. Then she turned her attention to the group of vampires but there was no sign of them. She ran a bit along the street to see if she could find them but… nothing. “That’s weird."   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
“You just turned you back on THEM?" for the first time in her life she actually heard Giles shout.   
  
“Well, at that moment I was more afraid of what the woman was going to do than the vampires wanna be zombies gang. Vampires I can handle. Hysterical women pulling at their hair, not my line of work.   
  
“Exactly. You should have followed them!" Giles pointed an accusing finger at her.   
  
“Sorry?!" Buffy offered.   
  
“Buffy have you learned nothing?"   
  
“I’m sorry, ok? I was just a little off my game yesterday." Buffy tried to excuse herself.   
  
“Why? What happen?" Giles asked taking a seat next to her.   
  
“Nothing." When she saw that her answer didn’t satisfy the former watcher she lied: “I came home last night and everyone was gone. Dawn went to Janice’s and Willow to Xander’s. You know I wanted to get jiggy with it but there was no one to get jiggy with."   
  
“Jiggy what?"   
  
“Forget it Giles. So, any clue on why we have a brand new gang of seriously stoned vampires?" Buffy changed the subject.   
  
“I have no idea. I’ll have to do some research." Giles started to speak as he moved towards a stack of books. “Could you ask Willow to come by latter today, see if we can figure this out? I’ll call Xander."   
  
“Yuppy, Scobbie meeting. We haven’t had one of those in… almost a week." A cocky smile settle over her lips as she mocked. “Are we calling Anya on this one?"   
  
“We better. She is a demon. She might have some inside information." Giles spoke as he skimmed through a book.   
  
“Oky-doky. I’ll remember to bring the little plastic thingies for my ears." Buffy said as she stood up and headed for the door.   
  
“Are they still mad at each other?" Giles asked concerned for the odd couple.   
  
“You have no idea." Buffy sighed raising and eyebrow.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Spike watched from afar as the young teenager knelt down at the foot of a grave and placed a fresh bouquet of wild flowers on the grass. Behind the bushes, from a few feet away he could clearly hear what she said to the cold marble stone.   
  
“Hey, Tara." Dawn spoke in a low voice. She paused for a while playing with the grass beneath her knees. “Sorry I couldn’t come sooner. Class started today. I have a new math teacher. She’s kind of scary, but I think I can handle her." She smiled and continued. “Everything’s fine back home. Buffy got name employee of the month at the Double Meat Palace, can you believe it? They gave her this silly burger shaped trophy thingie." Pause. “Willow’s doing much better. She’s been sober for over four months now. You’d be proud. Not even a tiny spell. She’s been hanging around Xander’s a lot these days. Yeah, he and Anya are still mad at each other. Not as much as they used to, but… You know." She paused thinking what she’d say next. “Oh! Buffy showed me a new move on Friday. It’s this really weird kick, it’s really cool. I still have a few kinks to figure out, though. Most of the times I land on my butt instead of on my left leg." She choked back a laugh as her fingers pushed through her hair. “Well, I gotta go. We’re all going to the Magic Shop. It’s a Scoobie meeting… again. Yes, I know. We seem to have one of those every week now!" Slowly she rose to her feet and took a step closer. Her pale fingers traced the contours of the bold letters carved into the headstone. “I miss you so much." She whispered as the tears began to roll down her blushed cheeks. “I’ll come back next week."   
  
She turned on hell heels and headed out of the cemetery. In the shadows, Spike couldn’t help following her.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a large and seriously pissed off demon appeared in front of her. It roared in her face as it lunged at her. Spike immediately jumped out of the bushes to Dawn’s rescue. He hissed in pain as the scorching sunrays burned into his skin and he was forced to retreat back into the shadows. There, he helplessly watched the demon attack the young girl. To his amazement, instead of screaming for help and running away, like she usually did, Dawn stood her ground, returning every punch and kick blow by blow.   
  
Skulking in the darkness, the vampire watched, with his jaw dropped to the floor as the young girl battled the demon. She was doing a pretty good job actually, but the struggle was growing too long and it was clear she was getting tired.   
  
“Finish him off, bit." Spike murmured to himself. “No, not the chest." He hissed. “The head. You have to… Bugger, she doesn’t know how to kill it."   
  
Unexpectedly, the demon’s fist came flying out of nowhere and landed on Dawn’s stomach, propelling her across the field, into the shadows. When she opened her eyes the demon stood over her, preparing the final blow. She closed her eyes as her mind raced. Suddenly she heard the sound of bones cracking. Realising it didn’t come from her, she pried her left eyes open.   
  
"Spike?" she asked confused, staring up at the vampire.   
  
“Hello, little bit!" he greeted in a low voice.   
  
Chapter 2 - Spaced Out   
  
He outstretched his arm, offering her a helpful hand. She accepted and leaned on him as rose to her feat. Without warning the back of her hand came flying at him and struck him over the chest.   
  
“Dawn, I’m sorry I-“ before he could finish his statement, the young girl had her arms around his neck and griped him tightly. If he wasn’t a vampire he would have suffocated.   
  
“I’ve missed you so much." She finally spoke.   
  
At first, he was surprised by the sudden outburst, but soon he was returning the gesture, wrapping his long arms around her small torso and lifting her off the ground. He was so glad to see her. She had grown. She was taller and her hair, which had been cut short, dangled over her shoulders. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed her until that very moment.   
  
“Um… Spike?" he heard her call. “Spike!" her voice seemed desperate somehow, so he opened his eyes. “Oxygen. Need. Now!"   
  
“Oh! Sorry!" he apologized, letting her out of his deadly grip.   
  
They stood there and smiled at each other.   
  
“It’s good to see you." She spoke calmly.   
  
“It’s good to be seen, Nibblet." He replied, resting his hand on her shoulder, he took a lock of her hair between his cold fingers. “You cut your hair."   
  
“Yeah. You like it?" she asked.   
  
“I love it." He smiled at her.   
  
“Buffy’s going to die when she sees you." Dawn said happily, but her smile crumbled when she saw the change on the vampire’s face. “What?"   
  
His head was tilted, his gaze dropped to the ground at his feet.   
  
“I don’t want her to know."   
  
“Why not?" she asked.   
  
“It’s complicated." He tried to avoid the subject, but she wouldn’t have any of it.   
  
“Is it because of what you did? Before you left?" she spoke calmly, without any accusation in her voice.   
  
“What?" he looked at her surprised.   
  
“I know, Spike. She told me. Well, actually it was Xander, but… we talked about it." Dawn stared at him. The way her eyes showed nothing but concern and forgiveness made his heart break. “I understand. Things got out of control and…"   
  
“I tried to rape her." he finally spoke. His voice was barely a whispered and his tone was filled with regret.   
  
“You stopped." Dawn pointed out.   
  
“She stopped me." Spike corrected, walking away from her.   
  
She quickly followed.   
  
“She couldn’t have stopped you if you wanted… to hurt her. You stopped." She tried to explain.   
  
“There is no excuse for what I’ve done, I-“   
  
“Spike!" Dawn cut in.   
  
“Dawn, I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want her to know I was here." Spike put a stop to their discussion.   
  
“Were here? Where are you going?" Dawn asked, stopping in mid stride.   
  
“I just came by to collect my things. I’m leaving in a couple of days." Spike answered, coming to stand in front of the young teenager.   
  
“But you can’t leave without at least…" Dawn trailed off when she saw the look of resolve in his face.   
  
“Something between me and your sister broke that night. I went away thinking I could fix it, but I didn’t. I only made it worst." He began walking again.   
  
“Spike!" she called out. He stopped and turned to face her.   
  
“Don’t go." She begged, closing the distance between them.   
  
“I have to." He answered, with a weak smile.   
  
“At least stay for a while longer."   
  
“I can’t-“   
  
“Stay. Just for a couple of weeks. Then you can go wherever you wanna go." She looked at him. She knew she still hadn’t convinced him. “Come on, what are a couple of weeks against eternity?"   
  
Spike sighed in defeat and nodded. Suddenly the little girl was dangling off his neck once more.   
  
“Come on, I’ll walk you to the Magic Shop. Don’t want you running into any other nasties. Bye the way, where in the world did you learn to kick demon ass like that?" he asked with a grin on his face.   
  
“Buffy, taught me! Pretty cool, huh?"   
  
**************************************************   
  
“Where is she?" Buffy asked for the one hundredth time that afternoon as she paced around the shop.   
  
“She probably just, went out with Janice for a going back to school celebration." Willow offered with a sweet grin, but when she saw the look that everyone else in the room gave her she added. “Ok, fine. So I still am a geek. I liked going back to school. Summer used to get very boring and school was fun." That last statement earned her a new look, one that shouted You’re an alien, right? “Ok, shutting up now."   
  
The ringing of the bell was heard as the door was flung open and a very smiley Dawn came through it.   
  
“Where have you been?" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest. “And why are you so happy?"   
  
“I was out with Janice. And why wouldn’t I be happy. School’s back." Dawn lied through her teeth. “Well, I’m not actually lying. Not in a world where Janice, school and Spike are synonyms."   
  
“A-ha! See!" Willow said triumphantly.   
  
“Whatever." Buffy dismissed the thought and sat down next to Willow. “So, Giles, what’s the verdict?"   
  
“Hum?"   
  
“What’s the reason behind the vamp gang?" Buffy rephrased.   
  
“Well, I’m sorry to say there is no… verdict as of yet. I’m still researching. Are you sure you didn’t find any other demons?" Giles asked.   
  
“Nop."   
  
“Well, actually I just ran into a really nasty one back at the ce…" she paused but it was clear she had been caught so she continued. “metery."   
  
“Dawn!" Buffy sighed in frustration.   
  
“I went to see… Tara." She gave a quick glance in Willow’s direction. “And it’s daylight so – no vampires." “None except for Spike" she added in her thoughts.   
  
“Even so, I don’t like you going near the graveyards by yourself." Buffy commented.   
  
“What kind of a demon was it?" Giles asked.   
  
“I don’t know. Though it was pretty ugly." Dawn offered   
  
“Well, that cuts the list short." Xander finally spoke sarcastically.   
  
“Hey!" Anya protested. “Vengeance demon here."   
  
“Oh, sorry forgot." Xander apologized unconvincingly.   
  
“Right. You are really asking for-“   
  
“Anya!" Giles warned.   
  
“Yeah, Anya!" Xander imitated.   
  
“Xander." The librarian called.   
  
“Yes?"   
  
“Shut up!" Giles said flatly and turned his attention to Dawn. “You were saying?"   
  
“Well, it was scaly, tall, big horn coming out of his forehead and I killed it by snapping his neck. Nothing else seemed to work." She sat down when she finished speaking.   
  
“You killed it?" Buffy asked as her face lit up with sisterly pride.   
  
Dawn nodded.   
  
“You go girl!" Xander congratulated her and patted her on the back.   
  
“That sounds like a Juanola demon." Anya offered.   
  
“Juanola?" Willow asked.   
  
“Yeah. Though it’s strange it would be around these parts. Lives in the tropics. You know, heat and lots of rain. Mostly around the Amazon river."   
  
“What would it be doing here?" it was Buffy’s turn to inquire.   
  
“Beats me." Anya shook her shoulders.   
  
“A Juanola demon in Sunnydale." Giles said to himself.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
“No, Dawn. How many times do I have to tell you? Right, left, right, kick, then left." Buffy sighed in frustration, her head peeking out from behind the punching bag.   
  
“Sorry. First kick then left. Got it." Dawn tried to memorize.   
  
“Ok. Now let’s give it another try." Buffy said holding the bag against her chest.   
  
Dawn threw three swift punches, alternating between her right and left hand, then she twisted her torso, bringing her leg up high, connecting with the bag almost at the same time as her left fist hit the lower end of the training device.   
  
“Good." Buffy congratulated.   
  
“Finally!" Dawn breathed heavily as she began to unwrap the pieces of protective cloth she had over her knuckles. “This is really hard."   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it." Buffy reassured her as she came to sit next to her sister.   
  
“Hum… Buffy?"   
  
“Yes?"   
  
“I know this it taboo and everything. And if you don’t want me to talk about it I won’t bring it up again, I promise." Buffy could sense the nervousness in her little sister’s voice.   
  
“What is it Dawn?" she asked with a soft smile.   
  
The younger girl drew in a deep breath and finally blurted out:   
  
“Do you miss Spike?"   
  
Buffy choked at the sound of his name. She coughed uncontrollably.   
  
“Are you ok?" Dawn asked, patting her on the back.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine." Cough.   
  
Eventually the coughing subsided and the two stood in silence.   
  
“Do you? Miss him?"   
  
Buffy pondered what she would say and finally simply answered:   
  
“Yes."   
  
Dawn smiled sweetly, pushing back a lock of her wild hair behind her ear.   
  
“I miss him too."   
  
“Dawn, he’s not coming back." Buffy spoke quietly.   
  
“What?!" the younger Summers asked confused.   
  
“I talked to Clem, he said he talked to Spike and he said he’s not coming back to Sunnydale.“ Buffy’s eyes were buried in the floor in front of her as she spoke.   
  
“Do you want him to come back?" Dawn inquired after a brief pause, but Buffy didn’t have time to answer as she heard a loud scream coming from the back door.   
  
She immediately jumped to her feet and went into Slayer mode.   
  
“Dawn, go inside and call the others. I’ll go see what’s happening."   
  
The young teenager nodded as she saw her sister run towards the back exit.   
  
Buffy was dumb struck by what she saw. The entire street was filled with all sorts of demons. Tall, short, thin, fat, horny, not horny, peeling, flaky and…   
  
“Clem!" Buffy called out but he didn’t seem to notice her, so she jogged her way between the crowd of demons. “Clem!" she called again grabbing the flabby demon by his right arm.   
  
When she turned him around she noticed the spaced out look on his face. In fact, know that she thought of it, all the demons around them seemed to be that way.   
  
“Clem! What going on?" when she didn’t get an answer she shook the life out the demon and that seemed to do the trick.   
  
“Slayer?" he asked confused.   
  
“Clem, what are you doing here?" she questioned as she looked over her shoulder and saw Giles and Xander coming up behind her.   
  
“Buffy, what’s going on here?" the young man asked.   
  
“That’s what I want to figure out."   
  
“Well, whatever this is we better get inside. We never know when these demons are going to snap out of their trance." Giles offered.   
  
As they entered the Magic Box, Giles stayed behind and carefully locked the door.   
  
“Do you mind explaining to me what you were doing in the middle of the street in broad daylight? You do remember you’re a demon, right? You’re not supposed to go around fraternizing with the whole town." Buffy asked a dazed Clem as he sat down.   
  
“I don’t know. One moment I’m comfortably chatting with Spi…ders, “Clem caught himself just in the nick of time. “next thing I know I’m in the middle of the street and you’re pulling at my arm. By the way, you better watch that grip. That hurt." The demon protested as it rubbed the flabby skin under his forearm.   
  
“Spiders?" Xander asked confused. “You talk to spiders?"   
  
“Xander! That’s not the point." Buffy interrupted before the demon had anytime to answer. “The fact is we have a bunch of seriously spaced out demons wandering in the middle of the streets and we have absolutely no idea why."   
  
“Buffy has a point. This can’t be good." Giles noted out.   
  
“Why is this happening, Giles?" Willow asked.   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe some dark mystical energy is drawing everything that is of demon nature to Sunnydale. Maybe the Hellmouth has increased its pull over them." Giles proposed.   
  
“Then why isn’t Anya all stoned out too?" Willow questioned. “She is a vengeance demon after all."   
  
“I-I’ll have to research this." Giles finally admitted.   
  
“Well, in the meantime what to I do about our doped out friends outside. If I could snap Clem out of it they are bound to wake up sooner or later." Buffy pointed out sitting next to Clem, who seemed a little more awake.   
  
Giles was about to answer when Anya spoke.   
  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. They’re gone." The vengeance demon informed as she stared out the window at a now empty street.   
  
“Gone? They can’t be." Xander refused to believe, walking towards the window.   
  
“They’re gone. I’m telling you, but you never believe me, do you?" Anya snapped.   
  
“I don’t believe in you? How can you say that?" Xander never made it to the window, instead he turned to follow Anya around the Magic Shop as she nervously dusted the various bookshelves in the place.   
  
“Because it’s true." She said matter-of-factly.   
  
“I do-“   
  
“Will you two stop fighting and focus on the matter at hand. This is very serious. We need to find out what this is. Now!" a very pissed off Giles interrupted.   
  
“Sorry!" the two said in unison.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
“There you are." Spike sighed in relief as he saw Clem enter the crypt. “Where were you? We were talking and you just stood and left. I know you must be a little tired of listening me yap on and on about the Slayer, but that was just bloody rude, mate."   
  
“I was at the Magic Shop." The demon answered dropping its entire weight on the couch.   
  
“What? You told her? I told you not to tell her! What’d she say? Does she know about the… you know… Soul?" Spike rambled on and on nervously at the thought that the Slayer might know of his presence in town.   
  
“Calm down, I didn’t tell her anything." Clem finally spoke; his eyes never left the TV set.   
  
“Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice but he quickly disguised it with a question: “So why’d you go there?"   
  
“I didn’t. Well, not of my own free will anyway. I just woke up in the middle of the street and the Slayer dragged me to the Magic Shop." Clem explained. “I don’t know how I got there."   
  
“Well, as far as I can tell, mate, you did it with your own two feet. You walked out of here more dazed out that a Beatle on LSD." Spike commented, taking a cigarette and lighting it.   
  
“I wasn’t the only one. There were a bunch of us demons in the middle of the street. The Watcher thinks it might have something to do with the Hellmouth’s pull on us, or something."   
  
“Well, then we didn’t I get a happy too?" Spike questioned curious.   
  
“Beats me. Oh,oh… Felicity’s on! I love this show." Clem smiled as he turned up the volume on the TV set.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
Buffy twirled the axe in her hand as she walked between the headstones of the graveyard. Giles had decided it was best for her to took extra armour on patrol that night and so she was stuck with carrying it plus two sharp knifes, one tucked on the inside of her boot and the other right next to her trusty stake, behind her back.   
  
She walked around for hours and nothing. It reminded her of the patrol she had gone two nights before. She didn’t like this quiet. She preferred the heat of the battle, where she could actually see her enemies. A cold chill travelled down her back as she felt eyes on her. She turned around and scanned the perimeter. There was nothing there so she continued to walk. Four more steps and she sensed it again. Once more she stopped. She felt her heartbeat accelerate and her palms begin to get damp and slippery because of the small beads of sweat that slowly formed.   
  
In the shadows, hidden in the safety of large and thick bushes he watched her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her and he caught an unneeded breath at the sight of her. Her hair had grown back and she worn it loose over her shoulders. He frowned when he noticed her wardrobe. She wore snickers, comfortable jeans and a baggy sweater. It was so strange. She usually dressed up for everything, even patrolling. Spike wondered why the sudden change of heart concerning fashion choices, but the thought seemed to melt away as he saw her stop and turn to face him. She sensed him and he knew it. He watched her as she scanned the perimeter like a wild cat searching for its prey. “God! She’s beautiful." He thought to himself.   
  
Buffy moved towards the bushes; slowly at first but gradually gained speed. As she reached the foliage, she jumped high in the air and landed on the other side of it. She was surprised to see no one was there. She was sure she felt a presence there. It was so intense it was actually overwhelming. She felt strange, uncomfortable, she felt… him.   
  
Spike continued to observe her every move from his new hide out behind an abandoned crypt. She had been quick on her feet but he had gotten away just the nick of time. “She’s still got it." He smiled at the thought.   
  
In the meantime, Buffy struggled with her senses. Every bone in her body told her he was there. She could almost smell him but her mind denied it. Finally, she gave up and turned away from him heading home. In the distance he heard her murmur to herself.   
  
“It’s not him. There’s no one here. Don’t start going all wacky."   
  
Chapter 3 - Resident Evil   
  
“Bugger!" Spike cursed as for the one-hundredth time since he’d come back a twig pocked him in the eye as he moved between the bushes. “I’ve got to find another way to follow them around." He paused and hissed at himself: “What am I talking about? I have to just leave, forget about them and…" he trailed off as he saw Dawn skulking out the back door. “Bloody hell, what’s the little bit doing out at this hour?"   
  
He watched her as she passed by him, completely oblivious to his presence.   
  
“And just where do you think you’re-“   
  
“Ah!" Dawn shouted as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.   
  
She reacted impulsively and Spike never knew what hit him. Suddenly, he was on the floor, his nose bleeding and he was still wondering which part of her body had done the damage, her hand or her foot.   
  
“Spike?! What are you doing?"   
  
“I should be the one asking that! What’d you do that for?" he protested, bringing his finger to his running nose.   
  
“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t jump up on people like that." She said helping him up.   
  
“And you shouldn’t be outside at this hour." Spike retorted. “Where are you going? Does your sister know?"   
  
“No, she doesn’t." she answered raising her chin up high. “What are you going to do? Tell on me?"   
  
“Dawn!"   
  
“Why can’t I tell her?" she whined, stomping her foot on the ground.   
  
“We’ve talked about this. I’m not staying." Spike sighed.   
  
“But-but we’ve got all these weird demons wandering around and we can’t figure it out. You’ve got to help us." Dawn quickly argued.   
  
Spike gave her a weak smile: “You know your sis can handle a couple of demons who’ve had a little too much wacky backy."   
  
Dawn frowned at the expression.   
  
“Pot, bit." He explained.   
  
“Oh!"   
  
“You better go inside now." Spike suggested.   
  
“I don’t want to. I want to hang out with you." She protested, pouting.   
  
“Nibblet, stop whinging." He warned.   
  
She looked at him for a while and finally gathered the courage to ask:   
  
“Will I see you again?"   
  
“Of course. I promised you I’d hang around for a while." He smiled sweetly.   
  
“When?" she asked gleefully.   
  
“I’ll come over tomorrow night." He suggested. “Now, go!"   
  
She smiled and made her way up the stairs of the front porch.   
  
“Hey, Nibblet!"   
  
She turned around and he asked: “Where were you off to?"   
  
“I was going to see you. Thanks for saving me the trip." She winked at him and entered the house.   
  
******************************************   
  
“Giles!" Anya whined from behind a large volume of Demonic Trance. “Can’t we just stop for a little while?"   
  
“No." he answered flatly, his eyes never leaving the book he was holding in his hands as he paced around the Magic Shop.   
  
“But, I’m tired and hungry and I hate doing research."   
  
“Anya, we need all the man power invested in this." Giles argue, giving her a serious look.   
  
“Keyword – Man. I’m not a man, not even human. That means I’m off research duty." Anya replied.   
  
“Hey, I’m not going to do research on my own with G-Man over here." Xander protested.   
  
Anya was about to say something but Giles cut her off.   
  
“Anya, you’re going to research whether you like it or not." Giles said, but as he saw the silly grin on Xander’s face he added: “Xander, first off, don’t ever call me that. Second, you’re stuck with this too, so no need to grin."   
  
The door bell was heard as Buffy, Dawn and Willow entered.   
  
“Hey, you guys!" Buffy greeted with a big smile.   
  
“You’re late." Was Giles short retort.   
  
“And hello to you too." The Slayer replied.   
  
“Buffy, I don’t think you realise how serious this is. We need to focus."   
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry." Buffy pouted sitting next to Dawn at the round table. “I’m on total research mode. Feed me!" at her words Xander threw a large book which landed on the table right in front of her.   
  
“Here! Chew on that." He said returning to his own book.   
  
“Gee, could you people be in a worst mood?" Dawn finally spoke.   
  
“Giles just scolded him and now he’s sulking." Anya explained.   
  
“I am not sulking." Xander protested.   
  
“Yes, you are. That’s all you do these days. Just because you stopped the world from ending doesn’t mean you get to mope around every time someone says something." Anya’s rant was cut short by Giles as he spoke:   
  
“Will you two just shut up, for once in your existence." They both nodded and the Watcher added: “Thank you."   
  
“This is going to be one of those days." Willow elbowed Dawn, who grinned in response.   
  
“I heard that!" Giles warned with his eyes glued to his book.   
  
************************************************   
  
Hours had passed and nothing.   
  
“Who wants donuts?" Xander asked as he walked into the Magic Shop carrying a large pink box.   
  
“Me!" Dawn immediately jumped up and reached for a large jelly doughnut.   
  
“You’re eating again?" Buffy asked looking at her sister stuff her face. Dawn simply nodded and took another doughnut in her other hand. “You eat like a pig, you know?" Dawn nodded. “And you’re gonna get fat too." She warned.   
  
“What are you talking about? She always eats like a pig and never gains an ounce." Willow stepped in.   
  
“I know. I hate her for it." Buffy hissed, skimming through a book.   
  
“What? You didn’t bring a chocolate doughnut? You know I don’t like jelly." Anya protested. “You did it on purpose."   
  
“They were all out." Xander explained. “Contrary to what you may think, a lot of people like chocolate covered doughnut and they tend to sell out pretty quickly.   
  
“You…" Anya was about to answer but suddenly she trailed off.   
  
They all looked up from their respective book as they saw the demon stand up. Her eyes were glassy and her gaze distant as she moved towards the door in a zombie like fashion.   
  
“An…" Xander called after her. He was about to grab her and shake her out of it when he felt Giles’ strong grip on his arm. He turned to look at the watcher.   
  
“Let her go. Maybe she’ll lead us to whoever is behind all of this."   
  
“You want us to use my girlfr- ex-girlfriend as bait." He corrected himself.   
  
“It’s the only way of finding out what’s happening." Giles argued.   
  
“What? No! I’m not letting you do that!" He shouted going after her.   
  
“Xander!" Giles called out, but it was too late. Xander had already reached her, grabbed her by her arms and shook her out of her trance.   
  
“Xander?" she asked confused.   
  
Back in the Magic Shop, they all sat around the table and Anya was the centre of attentions.   
  
“What happen?" Willow asked.   
  
“I don’t know. I was talking to Xander in here and then, all of a sudden I was outside and he was shaking me." The demon explained.   
  
“Xander, you should have let her go. We would have followed her and she would have been safe." Giles pointed out.   
  
“I don’t care, Giles. If she is going to be bait I think she has the right to know." Xander hissed angrily.   
  
Giles sighed and nodded: “You’re right, Xander. She has the right to choose."   
  
Xander was ready to continue arguing when the former watcher’s words sunk in.   
  
“I’m right?" he stared for a while then regained his composure and affirmed: “Of course I’m right!"   
  
“Don’t get cocky." Giles warned.   
  
“No, sir." Xander replied with a grin.   
  
“So, Anya do you agree with it?" Giles asked.   
  
“Agree with what?" she questioned still a little spaced out.   
  
“The next time you get… drawn to something, we won’t shake you out off it and you’ll lead us to whoever is causing this." Giles proposed.   
  
Anya thought for a while and then spoke:   
  
“One condition. I get off research duty and Xander doesn’t."   
  
“You’ve got it." Giles agreed.   
  
“But, Giles…" Xander protested as Anya’s tongue darted out provokingly.   
  
“So how do we know when she goes under… the effect?" Willow questioned.   
  
“We don’t. One of us has to be with her every single second. She can’t be left alone at any moment." Giles explained.   
  
“What?!" Anya exclaimed. “That wasn’t the deal."   
  
“Sorry, but it’s for your own safety." Giles explained.   
  
“How do we keep an eye on her 24/7?" Buffy asked.   
  
“She’ll have to move in with one of us." Giles offered. “How about you’re place?"   
  
“My place?" Buffy asked, the discomfort and uneasiness were clear in her tone.   
  
“Yes."   
  
“Well, she can stay in Willow’s room, if she doesn’t mind. She’s sleeping in a king-sized bed." Buffy said looking at her best friend who was nervously turning her face from side to side. “What do you think, Will?"   
  
“But she’s gay!" Anya spoke.   
  
“So…"   
  
“I can’t sleep with her in the same bed. She might come onto me and I don’t like women I like penises." The demon said matter-of-factly.   
  
“Anya!" everyone said in unison.   
  
“What?!"   
  
“Nothing. Then it’s settled, you’ll stay at Buffy’s." Giles resolved the issue.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
“ANYA!" Dawn called out as she entered the bathroom. “Anya!" she shouted once more when she didn’t get an answer.   
  
“Yes." She heard the demon from the next room.   
  
“Could you come here for a second?" Dawn asked as politely as she could, but deep inside all she wanted was to put her hands around the demon’s neck and squeeze reeeeally hard.   
  
“What is it Dawn?" Anya came up, with two towels, one wrapped around her body and the other over her head.   
  
“What are all these towels doing on the floor?" Dawn asked as the anger boiled inside of her.   
  
“Well, I couldn’t find one that fitted me."   
  
“Fitted you? Anya, it’s a towel." Dawn pointed to the mess on the bathroom floor.   
  
“Well, it has to be soft and non-scratchy. Scratchy towels are bad for your skin. Makes it grow older faster." Anya noted with a huge grin.   
  
“Anya! You’re a vengeance demon now, remember? You can’t get old!" Dawn almost shouted.   
  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I keep forgetting." Anya looked at the young teenager apologetically, lightly tapped the top of her head and went back into the bedroom.   
  
“She keeps forgetting? She keeps forgetting." Dawn groaned between clenched teeth as she picked up the mess.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
“My loneliness is killing me; I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time. Oh, baby-“   
  
“Anya! How many times are you going to sing that song?" Buffy asked angrily, turning off the TV. The sound of the demon’s squealing voice made her lose all interest in anything that was on.   
  
“And badly." Willow added in a low voice so only Buffy, who was sitting next to her, would hear it.   
  
“Hey, I heard that!" Anya protested.   
  
“Sorry!"   
  
Anya gave Willow an annoyed look and turned her attention toward Buffy.   
  
“I sing when I’m nervous."   
  
“Why do you sing-“ Buffy shook her head as she realised that question would lead her down a path she really didn’t want to go on. “Nervous? Why?"   
  
“New house. I’m not used to it so I get nervous." She explained.   
  
“And why that song?" the moment the words left Willow’s mouth she regretted saying them.   
  
“Oh! That’s the song I used to sing to Xander when we played Naughty School Girl Who-“   
  
“We DON’T want to know!" Buffy immediately stepped in, raising her arm in front of her as she stood up.   
  
“Oh! Ok!" Anya smiled and made her way upstairs.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
Spike looked in through the window, gawking at the Slayer. She looked even more beautiful than last time. She was sitting on the couch talking to Willow and waving her arms up in the air emphasizing what she was trying to say. A sweet smile crept up the edges of his mouth as he noticed the big teddy bear stamped on her t-shit along with the words “Kiss me Good and Proper!". He couldn’t help remembering all the passionate kisses they had shared. His mind wandered from that spell induced kiss, to the first and only gentle kiss they had ever shared after Gloria had beat him up, to the intense and consuming make out sessions they would have during their lovemaking. Eventually the memory of their last meeting assaulted him and he forced his eyes shut as the images flashed in front of him. Immediately, he got on his feet and began to walk away when he remembered:   
  
“The Nibblet!"   
  
He had promised her he would come and see her that night. Slowly, he made his way to the backyard of the house and looked up at the windows. He smiled when he saw a silhouette of a female woman brushing her hair. He bent down, picked up a pebble and threw it. It hit the window dead centre, but he had no answer, so he repeated the gesture a few times before he saw the curtains move. He was about to make a smart comment about his lurking in the dark when he heard her speak.   
  
“Is anybody out there?" Anya’s voice echoed through the garden and Spike immediately jumped back into the shadows, getting pocked by a twig in the process of falling between the bushes.   
  
“Bugger!" he cursed under his breath.   
  
“Hello?" Anya tried once more, but when she didn’t get an answer she retreated back into the bedroom.   
  
“Spike!" he heard Dawn’s voice whispering.   
  
“What the Hell is she doing here?" Spike asked as he brushed off the leaves from his black jeans. Dawn was about to explain when the vampire cursed once more. “Oh, bloody hell!"   
  
“What?" Dawn asked.   
  
Spike moved his hand in front of her to reveal he had a weird brownish substance smeared all over in.   
  
“I got shite on my bloody pants!" he protested.   
  
Dawn chocked back a laugh.   
  
“Don’t even think about it!" Spike warned her.   
  
“I’m not saying anything." She was able to say between chuckles. “Come on, we’ve got to get you cleaned up."   
  
“But your sis."   
  
“She went to bed a minute ago."   
  
“And Red?"   
  
“She turned in too. Come on, we’ll clean that up in the kitchen." Dawn giggled as she guided him towards the back door.   
  
************************************************************   
  
“Willow, you do know I’m not gay. I like penises." Anya said as she prepared to got to bed.   
  
“Only about a 1000 times tonight. I think I’ve actually become immune to blushing at the sound of the word penis just from hearing you say it so many times." Willow sighed covering herself with the sheet.   
  
“Good. That way there will be no funny business." Anya said why her patented smile.   
  
“Good night, Anya…" Willow groaned, turning her back to the demon.   
  
“Good night, Willow!" Anya replied gleefully as she turned off the light on her nightstand.   
  
******************************************************   
  
“What the Hell is this stuff?" Dawn asked as she rubbed the pants with a wet cloth.   
  
“How should I know? It’s your bloody backyard." Spike grumbled.   
  
“Oh, come on. Don’t be such a baby!"   
  
“Don’t be such a baby? Those were my favourite pants!" he spoke loudly.   
  
“Shhh…." Dawn reminded him.   
  
“Oh! Those were my favourite pants." He repeated in a low voice.   
  
“I heard you the first time." Dawn replied as she knelt down next to him to clean the stain.   
  
“Well, I’m bloody tired of losing my favourite clothes around your house. First there was my duster and now this!" he complained.   
  
“You-“ Dawn shut up when she heard her sister’s voice coming from the hall.   
  
“Dawn? Is that you?"   
  
“Quickly! Hide!" Dawn whispered.   
  
Dawn and Spike frenetically looked around for a place to hide him, but there was no time.   
  
Chapter 4 - While You Were Sleeping   
  
Instinctively, Dawn pulled Spike’s arm, pushing him down to the floor.   
  
“Stay there!" was the last thing Dawn was able to say before she saw her sister come in.   
  
“Dawn? Who were you talking too?" Buffy asked noting her sister’s jittery state.   
  
“Me? No one. Why?" Dawn tried hard not to stutter as she spoke and at the same time tried to make sure her sister didn’t come any closer.   
  
From where she was standing, Buffy couldn’t see the vampire who was now kneeling on the tilled floor behind the counter. She came to sit on a chair near the counter and Dawn immediately moved on the other side of it, coming closer to lean on the marble surface and in the process blocking Buffy’s view.   
  
“I thought I heard some- What *is* that smell?" Buffy suddenly noticed the horrible stench in the kitchen.   
  
“What smell?"   
  
“The something old and decrepit just crawled in here and died smell."   
  
Dawn choked back a laugh as she saw Spike’s angry face from the corner of her eyes.   
  
“It’s probably just a sewer pipe of something." Dawn spoke still a little nervous.   
  
“Well, we better get someone in here to fix that. I’ll call Xander in the morning." Buffy paused and then added: “Are you ok? You seem kinda jumpy."   
  
“Me? Jumpy? Why do you think that?" Dawn tried hard to control her breathing as she spoke.   
  
“Well, for one you keep repeating the end of my sentences and your breathing is shallow." Buffy’s left eyebrow coked up as she explained her suspicions.   
  
“Oh! That’s cause I just came from outside. It’s kinda chilly."   
  
“Huh…" Buffy wasn’t very convinced, but she decided to let it slide. She was too tired to try to get anything out of Dawn. “Do you want some tea?"   
  
The Slayer stood up and prepared to move around to the other side of the counter when a very nervous Dawn offered:   
  
“I’ll make you some. You just sit there." And she pointed to the chair Buffy had just left behind.   
  
“Ok…" she replied confused and took her seat once more.   
  
“Camomile or Lemon?"   
  
“Lemon." Buffy chose.   
  
“So…"   
  
“So…" Buffy repeated.   
  
“What do you think about Anya moving in?" Dawn asked taking her place back near the counter as she waited for the water to boil.   
  
“A very, very bad idea." Buffy sighed.   
  
“Did you see what she did in the bathroom?"   
  
“Did you listen to her sign?" Buffy replied.   
  
“I’m really sorry for Willow! I don’t envy her at all." Dawn said sympathetically.   
  
“Speak of the devil." Buffy said as she saw a very tired Willow enter the kitchen. “Not sleepy either?"   
  
“No. Very sleepy actually. Very, very sleepy. But I can’t sleep." Willow dragged her feet as she came to seat next to Buffy.   
  
“Why not?" Dawn asked.   
  
“Anya, our all time favourite vengeance demon." Willow forced a weak smile on her lips, which crumbled just as she started her next sentence: “She snores louder than a bear."   
  
“Bears snore?" Buffy frowned.   
  
“That’s not the point. The point is I can’t sleep." Willow pouted.   
  
“Tea?" Dawn offered as she took the kettle from the fire.   
  
“Yes, please." Willow yawned.   
  
“Lemon or camomile?"   
  
“Lemon."   
  
In the meantime, Buffy was still very uncomfortable with the smell as she picked up a napkin and breathed into it.   
  
“Whatcha doing?" Willow asked giving her friend a glance.   
  
“Can’t you smell it?"   
  
“Smell what?" Willow inquired confused.   
  
“The stench."   
  
“I’m too sleepy to smell anything." Willow explained resting her head in her hands as she leaned into the counter.   
  
Dawn quickly prepared three mugs of lemon tea and she nearly had a heart attack when she turned around to set them on the counter. For a second, she had almost forgotten about Spike. He was all curled up into a tiny ball, leaning against the counter. As she moved and gave him a glance, she saw him make all sorts of excruciating faces and she had to choke back a laugh.   
  
“What?" Willow asked sipping from her tea.   
  
“Oh, nothing. Just remembered Anya’s singing and I didn’t know if I should laugh of cried. I chose the former." Dawn lied.   
  
“That was probably one of the most agonizing experiences of my life." Buffy whined tracing the counters of her mug with her index finger.   
  
“I hope we solve this zombie thing soon. I don’t know how much longer I can take this." Willow protested.   
  
“Giles is working on it." Buffy reassured her friend lightly running her hand over Willow’s back.   
  
“He better hurry!" Willow pouted with her eyes closed.   
  
“Willow…" Buffy whispered to the already half asleep girl.   
  
“Hum…" she moaned.   
  
“You better go to bed." Buffy advised.   
  
“I can’t. The resident snoring evil is my roommate, remember?" Willow murmured never opening her eyes.   
  
“You can sleep on my bed. I’ll take the couch."   
  
“No, I’ll take the couch." Willow tried to argue but was too tired and soon she was on her way up.   
  
“And you, young lady, have classes tomorrow, so off to bed." Buffy commanded as she stood up.   
  
“You go on ahead, I’ll clean up." Dawn said.   
  
Buffy was about to protest, but for some reason decided it was best not too.   
  
“I’ll go and make up the couch and in two minutes, if you’re not in bed, I’ll come here to get you." She warned.   
  
“Yes, mummy." Dawn mocked as she saw her sister leave the room.   
  
Spike waited until he heard a door on the upper level being closed before standing up and shaking his legs.   
  
“Finally! I thought you guys would never shut up."   
  
“Sorry. You better hurry. She’ll be back down any min…" Dawn trailed off as she heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. “Down!"   
  
And Spike was forced to take his place back behind the counter. In the meantime, Dawn leaned on the sink washing the three mugs.   
  
“What now?" Spike whispered.   
  
“I don’t know. You’ll have to sneak out when she falls asleep." Dawn offered shaking her shoulders.   
  
“So. You ready?" she heard Buffy’s voice coming from the hall and into the kitchen.   
  
“Almost." Dawn tried to delay the inevitable.   
  
“Dawn, your two minutes are up. Let’s go. Don’t make me go there and drag you." Buffy said with a smile.   
  
Seeing she had no choice, the younger Summers’ girl made her way out of kitchen but not before giving a quick glance towards the skulking vampire.   
  
Buffy followed her and when they reached the bottom of the stairs she gave Dawn a quick peck on the cheek and wished her goodnight. Sighing deeply as she saw the young girl walk up stairs, Buffy turned on her heels and continued to the living room. She took her place on the couch and curled up between the sheets.   
  
In the meantime, Spike refused to move; afraid any sound would alert the Slayer in her. He waited a long time before he stood up and walked around the counter. He was about to open the back door when he heard a soft moan coming from the living room. That was all it took. In a blink of an eye he was in the room with her, he had tried so hard to resist the urge and just leave, but the sound of her lament triggered something inside him he wasn’t able to control.   
  
Against common sense he came closer to her, walking around the couch. He figured if she woke up he would be able to hide behind it. He gazed down on her; she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She lay on her back, her head tilted toward the coffee table. Soon he found himself drifting around the couch once more and now he hovered over her head, part of his body still behind the divan.   
  
Her breathing was calm and slow as her chest rose and fell in front of him. A strand of hair came to rest over her face causing her nose to twitch. Without thinking, he took the lock and moved it behind her hear. His fingers lingered between her blond threads as he fought the urge to run his hand over her wild locks.   
  
Then she moaned once more and he jumped up as her hand came to rest over his, bringing it down over her cheek and she pressed her face against his cool palm. Spike took in a sharp breath. He tried to move his hand away, but the more he did the tighter her grip became around it.   
  
He attempted to pull away once more and she moaned in protest.   
  
“No." she mumbled in her slumber.   
  
He decided it was best not to oppose her and he relaxed, eventually moving his thumb in small circles over her cheek. A content murmur escaped her parted lips as she moved her hand over his, encouraging him and he obliged her.   
  
“Hum..."   
  
Spike was lost in the moment and the sounds that she was making only worsened the scenario.   
  
“What are you doing, you wanker? She’s going to wake up any minute. Bloody Hell!" he cursed to himself as his hand hovered over her cheek and down her neck.   
  
“Hum… Spike."   
  
The vampire froze at the sound of his name on her lips. Did she know he was there or was it just a dream? And if it was just a dream why was he in it?   
  
As he watched her he saw a faint smirk grow into a soft smile and she mumbled something unintelligible. Without realising he was doing it, his face drifted to hers as if enthralled and eventually his mouth connected with hers in a chaste kiss. He brushed his cold lips over her warm ones and his heart threatened to beat for the first time in a century. A tingling feeling began in every inch of skin that touched hers and spread through his entire body. He had dreamed about this for so long.   
  
Suddenly, a loud noise coming from the stairs startled them both and soon he was hiding behind the coach once more as she began to drift into consciousness. Another loud crash was heard and this time Buffy jumped up and looked frenetically around.   
  
“What? What?" she said with a hoarse voice.   
  
In front of her, in the hall she saw a confused vengeance demon helplessly sprawled on the floor. Buffy was kneeling next to her in a second.   
  
“What happen?" she asked concerned.   
  
“I don’t know. I think I feel down the stairs." She protested stumbling to her feet and rubbing her lower back.   
  
“You must have zombied out again." Buffy offered.   
  
“Why does this have to happen to me?" Anya asked herself out loud.   
  
“I don’t know. Go back to sleep and we’ll stop by the Magic Box tomorrow and ask Giles if he has any news." Buffy said helping her up the stairs.   
  
Soon, the Slayer was back in the living room. She scanned her surroundings. She was still startled from the loud noise that had woken her, but she remembered it distinctly. It was such a vivid dream; she could swear she had felt his lips brush over hers. Instinctively, her hand came to rest over her mouth as she sat down on the couch.   
  
Sitting on the floor a couple of feet behind her sat Spike, nervously trying to get his breathing under control as he remember the kiss he and the Slayer had just shared. “What the bloody hell were you thinking about?" he mentally kicked himself. “And stop breathing. You’re a vampire, you don’t breathe!"   
  
Buffy ran her hand between her tousled hair as she tried to shake away the strange feeling in her chest.   
  
“Stop thinking about it!" she ordered herself. “Go to sleep and forget about it! Just forget." She curled up between the sheets once more, but it was only a little before dawn that she finally fell asleep.   
  
**************************************   
  
When she had woken up, she had searched the house for the lurking vampire, but there was no sign of him, so she figured he had managed to weasel his way out. Dawn sighed loudly when she entered the kitchen.   
  
“Why the long face?" Buffy asked as she flipped the omelette in the frying pan.   
  
“Just sleepy I guess. Anya snored the entire night." Dawn complained as she took a seat next to the counter. “I really don’t know how long I can take this."   
  
“Good morning, everyone!" a very cheerful Anya greeted as she walked in the room.   
  
“Hey, An!" Dawn grumbled.   
  
“How’s the back?" Buffy asked, when she saw Dawn’s curious look she explained: “Anya got… called last night, she was drifting out of the house but stumbled on the stairs and fell."   
  
“I’m better. But I couldn’t sleep a thing. It hurt so much." Anya protested suddenly developing a strange limp as she walked towards the counter.   
  
“You didn’t sleep? What are you talking about? Anyone within a 5 mile radius could testify in court that you slept like a baby." Dawn grumbled once more as she propped her head up on her arm.   
  
“I did not!" Anya said in an outraged tone.   
  
“You do know you snore louder than a… a…" Dawn searched her mind for an example but it escaped her. “Well, louder than something that snores very very loud!"   
  
“I don’t snore!" Anya protested.   
  
“Do too."   
  
“Do not!"   
  
“Do too."   
  
“Do not!"   
  
“Do-“   
  
“Hey! Give it a rest, will ya?" a sleepy Willow shouted from the hall as she, made her way toward the kitchen.   
  
“Hey, Will. Didn’t get much sleep either, huh?" Dawn asked sympathetically.   
  
“What’da think?" Willow whinged.   
  
“Omelettes anyone?" Buffy tried to change the subject as she noticed Anya about to say something and by the look on the demon’s face it wasn’t going to be pretty.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
In the Magic Box, Giles paced around as he read the book he held in his hands.   
  
“G-man will give it a rest with the digging a whole in the ground routine?" Xander begged as he was already getting a bit nauseous from seeing the librarian walk around in circles.   
  
“Xander, I’ve repeatedly asked you not to call me… Ah you’re here!" Giles sighed as he saw the four girls enter the shop.   
  
“Hey, Giles! What’s new?" Buffy said as she closed the door behind her.   
  
“Not much, I’m afraid. I’ve been up all night and I still haven’t got any tangible lead on this… thing." Giles exhale noisily in frustration.   
  
“Well, Anya got called last night." Willow eagerly offered. All she wanted right now was to help Giles solve this problem. She figured the sooner it was deciphered the sooner Anya would move out of the house and she would be able to sleep.   
  
“What happen? Why didn’t you guys call? Are you ok?" a worried Xander asked.   
  
“I’m fine!" Anya groaned rubbing her lower back.   
  
“Well, she fell on her way out of the house and she woke up." Buffy explained.   
  
“This means the… callings are happening more often." Giles thought to himself.   
  
“Why do you think it took longer for Anya to be… called?" Dawn asked curious, as she sat on one of the chairs around the table.   
  
“I think it might have to do with the thrall of whatever is pulling them. Its power has probably been growing." Giles theorized. “First, it only attracted those which have a really powerful demon side and that’s why we had that one night where there were no demons out on the town. As the intensity of the pull grew, it started calling even the weaker elements."   
  
“So all demons are now being called?" Buffy questioned.   
  
“Oh my God! Sp…" Dawn stopped herself as she realised what she was about to say. If it was calling all demons, it might call Spike too. She had to do something. “Clem! Clem might be called again!" she finally said.   
  
“You’re right." Buffy agreed. “We have to help him." She continued as she got up and started putting her jacket on. “You guys wait here. I’m going over to Spi… Clem’s, to see if he’s alright."   
  
“I’m coming with you!" Dawn immediately said, standing up.   
  
“No! you’re staying here. We don’t know how many demons are going to be out there." Buffy ordered.   
  
“But…"   
  
“No buts." Buffy snapped, but when she saw her sister’s hurt expression she added in a softer tone: “Please, Dawn, I don’t want to have to worry whether or not you’re safe.   
  
Dawn looked up at her sister and realised she was right. She nodded as Buffy leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. “I really hope she doesn’t freak out when she sees Spike is back." The young girl thought to herself as she saw the Slayer disappear behind the closing door.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
“Clem!" Buffy yelled as she entered the crypt, not bothering to close the door behind her. Seeing the upper compartment was empty she quickly made her way down the stairs. There was no one there. “I really hope nothing has happen to him." She said to herself as she moved through the room.   
  
Flashes of the last time she’d been there assaulted her. It had been when she’d broken up with… him. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered her words and his chiselled face staring in disbelief at her.   
  
She paused for a while as the memories sunk in and only after a few minutes did she notice her surroundings. He had rebuild the entire floor and it looked exactly the same way it did before it had been blown up.   
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Spike sighed in frustration as he saw the door to his crypt wide open.   
  
“Clem! How many times do I have to tell you? Close the bloody door behind you!" he yelled off the top of his lungs as he stomped into his place.   
  
In the lower compartment, Buffy felt her heart jump to her throat.   
  
“Spike?" she whispered to herself.   
  
Chapter 5 - Seeing you Again   
  
From the lower level she could hear his approaching steps as he trudged his way downstairs. She felt her heart pound in her chest, threatening to leap out of it. Her mind raced while her feet were firmly planted on the ground and her legs refused to move. And then he came into view. His back was turned to her as he moved towards the bed, throwing the burnt blanket to the floor. She stood there, in the darkness, mouth dry. She tried to speak, but the words just seemed to get stuck in the stiff knots tied in her throat.   
  
“Bugger!" she heard him curse as he threw his tired body on the bed. “Where the Hell is that pounce?"   
  
Spike was exhausted. He hadn’t slept all night, crouched behind the Slayer’s sofa he had waited until he was sure she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he remembered last night’s events. He was lost in memories when a strange fragrance tickled his nostrils, soon after he became aware of a strange sound. It took him a while to recognize it as the shallow pants of someone breathing heavily. In a flash, he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, scanning the room for the intruder.  
  
“Who are you?" he asked in a threatening tone. “Show yourself." He ordered standing up.   
  
In the shadow’s, Buffy swallowed hard before stepping into the light and revealing her presence.   
  
************************************************   
  
Xander nervously tapped the pencil on the table as he skimmed through the giant book in front of him.   
  
“Will you stop doing that? It’s making me nervous!" Anya said in an annoying tone.   
  
“Sorry!" the young man answered sincerely.   
  
Willow stopped reading for a second and looked over the cover of her own jumbo-sized volume to see what was happening between the ex-couple. “What? No snippy comeback?" she though to herself.   
  
“What is taking her so long?" Giles asked impatiently. “Maybe she found Clem and he was under the… effect and she followed him. We should go to her. She may be needing our help." The old librarian tensely chewed on his glasses.   
  
“No!" Dawn immediately jumped up. Seeing everyone’s inquisitive glances she added: “She told us to wait, so we should wait." And she sat back down, burying her gaze in a book.   
  
“Maybe you’re right." Giles agreed.   
  
Anya sighed audibly, trying to get everyone’s attention, but when it failed to have the desired effect she decided it was best to actually say what had been bothering her the entire day: “I don’t know why we have to close the Magic Box! I’m… We’re losing money!" she protested.   
  
“Anya, we can’t keep it open. What if you get called?" Xander offered.   
  
“What do you care, anyway?" the demon huffed arrogantly.   
  
“I do care." Xander said once more in a sincere tone.   
  
This time Willow had to say something.   
  
“Xander, are you feeling alright?" she asked resting the book on the table and turning to her best friend.   
  
“I’m fine." He said somewhat defensively.   
  
“Hum…" the ex-witch muttered unconvinced. “If you say so."   
  
***************************************************   
  
Spike’s eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as his gaze fell on her. He hesitated as he tried to approach her but soon decided it was best to keep the distance between them. A painful and disturbing silence fell over them, invading every inch of the crypt and making the air around them thick with indecision and fear.   
  
Hours seemed to pass before Spike finally said: “Hey, Slayer!"   
  
Buffy swallowed hard before speaking.   
  
“Hey." Her voice was barely audible even for his vampiric hearing.   
  
“So…"   
  
“So… You’re back." She said forcing a weak smile on her lips.   
  
“Yeah. I guess I am." He replied and then added in the most nonchalant tone he could muster: “But I’m not staying."   
  
Buffy felt a sting in her chest, but disguised it well as she continued the awkward conversation, which was strangely reminiscent of the one they had had during Xander’s wedding ceremony.   
  
“Really? Where are you going?" she asked calmly, all her energy going into trying to hide the feelings that were cutting their way down her chest to her stomach.   
  
“Don’t know yet." He nodded before swallowing hard. Inside, he felt something break; she really didn’t care if he stayed or left.   
  
“Um…" she hummed as she realised they were quickly running out of things to say to each other.   
  
“I’m thinkin’ about moving to the east coast. Maybe. Dunno yet." He filled the gap in their conversation.   
  
“Um… Well, good for you." She congratulated him adding another pathetic attempt of a smile at the end of her sentence.   
  
“Yep." He tried to think of something to say as he pushed his hands together and his eyes travelled along the ceiling, the walls, the floor, anywhere but her. He was sure if he looked at her that feeling in the pit of his stomach would just crawl its way to his throat and tie it up in knots. “So, whatcha doin’ here, Slayer?"   
  
Buffy winced at the sound of her title instead of her name. She hated when he did that; it was too formal. The simple word seemed to dig a precipice between them. She was snapped out of her emotions as she remembered what she was there for.   
  
“Clem! Where is he? I have to find him. He might be in trouble." Her tone was suddenly all business.   
  
“Why? What’s wrong?" Spike asked clearly concerned.   
  
“There’s this weird thing going on. All the demons seemed to be getting called around these parts. Something about the pull of the Hellmouth."   
  
“Oh, yeah! I’ve heard of that." Spike said. “Clem went all zombie on me a couple of days ago."   
  
Buffy frowned at the information that he’d been in town more than two days and he hadn’t announced his presence. “He wasn’t even planning on telling me." She thought to herself and suddenly she felt anger start to boil in her blood. But she played it cool, giving him her best I don’t care about you; I’m only here because I have to look.   
  
“So, we have to…" she trailed off as she heard the door to the crypt open.   
  
“Spike!" Clem’s familiar voice was heard from the upper level.   
  
Quickly, Spike moved past Buffy and jogged up the stairs.   
  
“Hey, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all day. You-“ Clem stopped his yapping when he saw the petit Slayer come out from behind the vampire. “Oh! Slayer! You’re here and… Spike’s here? Spike, you came back!!!" Clem tried miserably to fake a surprise, but when he saw the vampire shake his head from side to side he decided it was best not to say anything.   
  
Buffy walked over to the demon and asked: “Are you alright? Have you been… You know? Called?"   
  
“Called…? Ah, you mean… called. We’ll last night but Spike had locked me in so I couldn’t leave." Clem explained scratching his head.   
  
Buffy turned to look at the vampire and said nonchalantly: “Good idea. We could have just done that to Anya and she wouldn’t have had to moved in."   
  
“The ex-vengeance demon is living with you." Spike faked a surprise. Thankfully he was better at it then Clem.   
  
“She’s a demon again and yes, she did move in. We thought it was the only way to keep her from… leaving." Buffy explained. She found herself staring at the vampire and quickly shook her head adding: “Clem, we need to keep an eye on you 24/7."   
  
“Cool! I’m gonna have company. Yeah, cause a vampire really isn’t much company you know? Sleeps during the day an’ all." Clem said cheerfully.   
  
“I can keep an eye on him." Spike offered leaning on the sarcophagus as he lit up a cigarette.   
  
“Well-“ Buffy started to speak when it finally dawned on her: “Spike, you’re a demon, why weren’t you called?"   
  
“Wha’?"   
  
“Why didn’t you go all zombie like?" Buffy asked confused.   
  
“Well, my demon side must be too strong for it. I’m above it." The vampire offered with a smirk plastered across his face as a burning cigarette now dangled from his pale lips.   
  
“Giles’ theory is precisely the opposite. The stronger demon’s got called first." Buffy countered frowning.   
  
“Well, beats me then." Spike shrugged his shoulders and took a long drag.   
  
“We better go meet Giles and see if we can figure this stuff out. Let’s go." Buffy said walking towards the door with Clem following her close behind. When she noticed the vampire propping himself onto the tomb, she stopped and turned to face him. “Well, are you coming or not?"   
  
“The latter."   
  
“Why?"   
  
“First – vampire here, daylight out there which equals dust in the wind. Second – I told you, I didn’t come to stay, I’m leaving in a couple of days, no need letting your friends know about my being here." Spike explained haughtily from across the room.   
  
“Spike, we have to figure out why you weren’t called. It might be a clue to find this thing out." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
“Why are you so worried about it, Slayer? Woulda thought you’d be happy that something is getting rid of all the nasties for ya."   
  
“I don’t like someone else doing my job." She spat back.   
  
“Don’t wanna miss out on all the fun, is it Slayer?"   
  
There! He’d done it again. He’d called her by her title. She really hated that.   
  
“Spike! This is serious." She warned him.   
  
“Fine. You can tell the Scoobies I’m in town and that I wasn’t called but I’m not going over there." He jumped off the tomb and strolled his way toward the lower level.   
  
“Spike!" she called out walking after him, leaving a very stunned Clem behind. “Spike." She almost tripped over the last steps of the stairs.   
  
“Forget it, Slayer! I’m not going!" he said never turning to face her.   
  
“You have to!" she practically ordered.   
  
Spike felt his blood boil at the last statement and turned on his heels to face her. He was first startled by her proximity. Her feisty noise was inches away from his and he was forced to take a step back before snapping: “I don’t HAVE to do anything! Not anymore. Don’t you get it?" his tone was between shouting and hissing. “I’m not you’re whipping boy anymore! That’s over and done with. I don’t need to do anything you tell me to. Is that clear, Slayer? Or do I have to spell it out for ya?"   
  
Buffy was caught by surprise by his outburst. She stood in silence for a while before speaking in a low and calm voice, but behind her coolness the vampire could tell the damage his harsh words had caused.   
  
“Fine, you don’t want to come, that’s you’re choice."   
  
“Bloody right it is!" he hissed.   
  
“I’ll bring Clem over in the afternoon." Was the last thing she said before she turned to leave.   
  
Spike was left alone in the dark compartment, listening to her fading footsteps and eventually the sound of a heavy door being closed in the upper level. The vampire felt his heart shrivel up in his chest, ordering his to run after her, but his pride overcame his urge and he opted by throwing his tired body on the bed.   
  
***************************************************   
  
“Buffy!" Giles’ voice was filled with relief as he saw the Slayer walk in closely followed by the floppy skinned demon. “Are you alright?"   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine and so is Clem." Buffy spoke unenthusiastically as she took a place around the table.   
  
“What took you so long?" Xander asked.   
  
“Spike’s back." She said flatly and unemotionally.   
  
“He’s back? Since when?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses for the 100th time that day.   
  
“A couple of days and for some reason he hasn’t been called." Buffy informed.   
  
“What? But he’s a vampire. A master vampire. He should have been one of the first to be called." Giles scratched is forehead as he puzzled over the enigma.   
  
“Exactly."   
  
“That’s odd." Willow spoke.   
  
“That animal is back in town. How dare he, after-“   
  
“Xander!" Buffy cut him off. “Anyway, he’s not planning on staying in town." She tried to seemed unaffected by the information she had just revealed but Willow and Dawn easily noticed the faltering in her voice and the sad spark in her glassy eyes.   
  
“Good. The quicker he leaves town the better. He’s caused enough damage around here for two lifetimes." Xander grumbled under his breath avoiding looking at Anya.   
  
“We have to know why Spike remains unaffected by this power." Giles interrupted.   
  
“I tried, but he said he didn’t want to see any of us." Buffy informed. She immediately identified the hurt look in Willow’s and Anya’s eyes, but was surprised not to find it in Dawn’s who was still looking between the pages of a large book.   
  
“Well, I need to talk to him." Giles insisted.   
  
“I’m going over there later today. I have to walk Clem over, make sure nothing happens to him." Buffy said.   
  
“Ok, then I’ll come with you." Giles announced picking up his jacket and putting it on.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Spike pried his eyes open as he heard the sound of the door in the upper compartment being open.   
  
“Spike!"   
  
He recognised the old librarian’s voice and cursed under his breath as he turned in the bed but refused to get up.   
  
“Spike!" Giles called once more as he came down the stairs to find a sleeping vampire. Immediately he lowered his tone and whispered walking closer. “Spike…"   
  
“I’m not sleeping… Not anymore.“ Spike grumbled into the pillow, refusing to turn his head to face the watcher.   
  
“I need to speak to you." Giles felt incredibly uncomfortable being in a vampire’s layer as the creature lay, apparently naked, under white sheets.   
  
“By all means, do tell." Spike continued to face away from the watcher, his eyes firmly closed.   
  
“Well, I need to know why you weren’t affected by the force that has been attracting all these demons." Giles went directly to the point.   
  
“Like I told the Slayer, I have absolutely no bloody idea why." Spike whinged.   
  
“Did something happen to you while you were… away from Sunnydale." Giles asked and immediately he noticed the back muscles of the vampire tense up.   
  
Slowly, Spike turned to face the old man.   
  
“Nop. Not that I can remember." He bluntly lied.   
  
“Are you sure?" Giles insisted.   
  
“I’m sure, now could you just leave? I’m a vampire, I sleep during the day, remember?" Spike grumbled turning way from the librarian.   
  
“Oh, right! I’m sorry." Giles awkwardly excused himself making his way towards the stairs, but before he reached them he added: “If you do remember something, please, do let me know."   
  
“Hum…" was all the watcher could hear from between the white sheets.   
  
Spike waited for the door to be slammed shut and only stood up when there was no sound coming from upstairs other than Clem’s incessant pacing around. He buttoned his shirt as he looked for his boots. He had to get out of there as quickly as possible.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Buffy nervously twirled the wooden stake in her small hand scanning the graveyard. As she mechanically went through the motions of slaying, her mind refused to forget the events that had happen earlier that day. “He’s back…" she thought. “and he didn’t tell me.". She had returned to the crypt with Clem and Giles, but the librarian had insisted he’d speak to the vampire alone. So, she had stayed put like a good little Slayer and had waited for her watcher. When he had returned he had said nothing, merely nodded and pointed in the door’s direction. Without a word, they made their way towards the centre of town, where they parted ways.   
  
Now, she was back in the cemetery and all she seemed to think about was that dammed vampire. “Stop thinking about him!" she ordered herself, but it was no use, she knew she had to see him. With long strides she made her way to his home.   
  
As she reached the heavy door that bared the way to the crypt, she knocked lightly.   
  
“Who is it?" She heard Clem’s voice.   
  
“It’s me, Buffy." She answered opening the door and sneaking her head inside. “Can I come in?"   
  
“Sure." As she entered she saw the demon sitting in the armchair and staring at the black and white TV. “Make yourself at home."   
  
“I’m here to speak to Spike." She said with her gaze buried in the ground as she made her way to the lower compartment.   
  
“He’s not down there." Clem said turning to face her, but never leaving the chair.   
  
“Where is he then?" she asked.   
  
“He left."   
  
Chapter 6 - Foris Caliga   
  
Buffy stood in shock. “He left again…" was the mantra in her mind as she felt her heart violently spasm against the walls of her chest. Slowly, she gained a grip on reality and let the words bleed out of her mouth.   
  
“What? When did he leave?"   
  
“Just after you and the watcher left." Clem explained munching greedily on a hand full of chips.   
  
She paused for a while, trying to take in the information.   
  
“Um… well you better get you’re stuff then." Buffy motioned toward the lower level of the crypt.   
  
“Why?" Clem asked confused.   
  
“Well, you can’t be here alone. We don’t know when you’ll be called." Buffy sighed coming closer to the demon.   
  
“Oh. That’s not a problem." Clem said with a huge grin.   
  
“What do you mean?" Buffy questioned, but soon got her answer when she heard the jiggle of metal shackles as Clem lifted his arm to reveal that he was chained to the foot of the armchair. “Spike left you like that?"   
  
“Yep. He had to go out, so he had no choice." Clem replied with a mouth full of chips.   
  
“He had to go out? You mean he didn’t leave town?" the hope in her voice was clear.   
  
“No. Who told you that?" Clem questioned confused once more.   
  
“You did. Just now."   
  
“No, I didn’t. I said he’d gone out." Clem denied.   
  
“You said he left." Buffy disagreed. Her heart once again pounding at a frightening pace, this time, out of a strange combination of joy and anger towards the demon sitting in front of her.   
  
“Yeah, he left because he had to do something, but I didn’t say he left town." Clem finally clarified.   
  
“So he didn’t leave town?"   
  
“No." Clem repeated already getting a little bit annoyed. “Are you ok?"   
  
“Fine." Buffy answered with a huge grin on her face as she made her way to the door in long strides.   
  
***************************************************   
  
“Hey, Spike! Sorry I took so long." Dawn excused herself as she slid the lid of the sewer entrance back into place.   
  
“No problem, little bit." Spike spoke as he lit a cigarette.   
  
“So, Buffy knows you’re in town, huh?" Dawn started the conversation as she jumped to avoid the small string of water that ran along the sewer.   
  
“Yep. Caught me in the crypt. I knew I shouldn’t have moved back in there with Clem." Spike mumbled taking a drag.   
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t warn you."   
  
“No you’re not. You were dying for you’re sis to find out." Spike said matter-of-factly.   
  
Dawn smiled and shrugged: “She had the right to know. She’s missed you."   
  
“Didn’t seem that way to me." Spike grumbled.   
  
“So, what are you planning on doing now?"   
  
“I dunno. I have to stick around and babysit Clem till we figure this thing out." Spike replied, throwing away the burnt out cigarette.   
  
“Good." Dawn blurted out with a slick smirk.   
  
“Good, huh?" Spike looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but her gaze remained on the cement beneath her feet. “You’re amazing, you know that?"   
  
“I know." She said matter-of-factly, finally looking at him and giving him a full smile.   
  
“I bet you do." Spike stopped and pointed to the sewer entrance over their heads. “We’re here."   
  
She moved up the ladder and as she reached the lid she turned and asked: “You wanna come in?"   
  
“I don’t think you’re sis would like that."   
  
“She’s out patrolling." She explained.   
  
“In the middle of the afternoon?"   
  
“What can I say? She was probably pissed at you, needed to work out the anger." Dawn offered her hand. “Come on."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
“I can’t stay for long don’t want you big sis-“   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know." Dawn mumbled her way into the living room.   
  
Spike slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV.   
  
“Ah, coloured tellie. This is the life." Spike joked.   
  
“You want some popcorn?" Dawn shouted back as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
“Sure."   
  
A few minutes passed before she came back with a bowl filled with popcorn.   
  
“Here you go." She offered dropping the bowl on his lap.   
  
“Thanks, Nibblet."   
  
They sat around for a few minutes, just watching TV and munching on popcorn.   
  
“I don’t like Pacey and Audrey together." Spike protested.   
  
“You don’t? I don’t mind, but Buffy hates them. She says he should be with Joey."   
  
“Bloody right, he should! I don’t like this Audrey, she’s too… peppy." He sat for a while before he clapped his hands together and prepared to get up. “Well, I better go, Nibblet."   
  
“So soon?" Dawn protested standing up and following him.   
  
“Soon? It’s already dark outside. She’ll be home any second and I don’t want her to know I’ve been coming to see-“ Spike trailed off as he saw Buffy’s stunned face staring at him.   
  
Silence fell around them and the tension was so thick you could cut through it.   
  
“You knew he was in town and you didn’t tell me." Buffy finally spoke staring at her sister.   
  
“Buffy, I-“   
  
“You knew? And… He’s been coming here? For how long?"   
  
“Slayer, don’t-“   
  
“Shut up, Spike. Dawn, go up to your room, we’ll talk later." Buffy ordered, her eyes never leaving Spike’s.   
  
“Buff-“   
  
“NOW!"   
  
With her head bowed, the young teenager made her way up the stairs.   
  
“It’s nice to see you’re still treating her like a three year old." Spike ridiculed.   
  
“I do not treat her like a three year old."   
  
“Right…" Spike sighed walking past her and into the kitchen.   
  
“Don’t you walk away from me!" she shouted after him. “Since when have you been coming here, behind my back?"   
  
“That is none of your business." He shouted back in her face.   
  
“Oh, yes it is. This is my house and she’s my sister."   
  
“And she’s old enough to choose who she hangs out with."   
  
“She should have told me." She yelled.   
  
“Why?" Spike asked.   
  
“What do you mean why?" Buffy questioned confused.   
  
“Why do you think she should have told you?"   
  
“Because… Because…" she searched her mind for the answer but came up with nothing. “Because you’re a vampire and I’m the Slayer."   
  
“Oh, give me a break will you?" Spike rolled his eyes in frustration.   
  
“How dare you sneak your way into my house and not tell me? When were you here?" suddenly it dawn on her: “You were here last night, weren’t you?" she asked accusingly.   
  
“What? No!" he answered awkwardly.   
  
“You were! You were skulking around here. You…" instinctively the finger tips of her right hand came to rest on her lips.   
  
They stared at each other in silence. Suddenly, Spike turned around and tried to open the backdoor, but Buffy quickly slammed it shut.   
  
“Oh, no! You’re not getting away that easily." She warned him as her hand kept the door firmly shut. “You can’t do this! You come back and don’t tell me, you-you follow me around and…" her right hand came to rest on her chest as the words tumbled out of her trembling lips “and I can *feel* you and I think I’m going out of my mind. And…"   
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Buffy wondered what to do, but eventually she realised she had no choice but to move away from the door so she could answer the ringing.   
  
“Hello?" Buffy’s voice was filled with anger.   
  
“Hello, Buffy! It’s Giles. Could you please come over to the Magic Box, I think we’ve discovered what’s behind this… calling."   
  
“Sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes." And she hung up turning to face the vampire. Without a word she made her way to the stairs and shouted:   
  
“Dawn! Get dressed, we’re going to the Magic Box."   
  
“What happen?" Spike asked.   
  
“I thought you didn’t’ care." Buffy spoke haughtily.   
  
****************************************************   
  
“What is he doing here?" Xander immediately snapped as he saw the vampire walk in after Dawn and Buffy.   
  
“He can help." Buffy answered.   
  
Xander was about to protest but Anya cut him off: “Shut up, Xander!"   
  
Spike and Anya exchanged a look and the vampire nodded in thanks.   
  
“You’re welcome." She mouthed.   
  
“Spike, glad to see you’ve changed your mind." Giles said.   
  
Out of the corner of the Magic Box, Willow gave the vampire a huge grin and he answered by giving her his trademark smirk.   
  
“Giles, you said you found something?" Buffy went straight to the point.   
  
“Ye-Yes I think I did. Not just me, Willow helped."   
  
“Hey!" Xander protested.   
  
“And Xander, of course." Giles added as he moved towards the table to retrieve a book. “We found a passage that speaks about a…" he put on his glasses and quoted from the tome: “Foris caliga."   
  
“English would be good." Buffy mocked.   
  
“Basically it’s a… it’s like a… What can I call it?" Giles asked himself out loud.   
  
“A black hole?" Willow offered.   
  
“Well, yes you could say that. But instead of attracting matter, it attracts all that is purely demon, without a human soul." Giles explained.   
  
“But we already knew that, right?" Buffy said impatiently.   
  
“Yes, we did." Giles sighed. “But what we didn’t know is that this Foris caliga destroys the demons it attracts and condenses their powers."   
  
“Ok. So what does it look like and how do I kill it?" Buffy stood up and pulled up her sleeves.   
  
“You can’t kill it. It’s not a living creature. It’s not even a natural phenomenon like the black hole. It’s created by a powerful spell. Whoever cast it wants to have the power of all the demons in Sunnydale, maybe even more." Giles explained with a worried furrow over his forehead.   
  
“So the only thing we can do is wait until Anya gets called again?" Dawn finally spoke.   
  
“I guess so." Willow answered.   
  
“Wait, wait a minute there. I don’t understand. You said this thing, this… Foris whatever only sucks in the pure demons, the ones with no human soul, right?" Xander began and when Giles nodded, he continued his reasoning: “Well, then why didn’t mister Big Bad Vampire over here get called?"   
  
“That’s the one thing I can’t explain." Giles admitted.   
  
Everyone stared at the vampire, as if expecting and answer. Spike’s mind raced as he pondered over telling them the truth, eventually he decided not to.   
  
“Hey! Don’t look at me. Beats me if I know why I wasn’t called." He lied. “No need to tell them. We find the one who’s behind this thing, kill it and that’s it. Over and don’t with."   
  
Chapter 7 - The Clearing   
  
Spike sighed as his tired body hit the armchair.   
  
“What happen?" a sleepy faced Clem asked as he rubbed his right eye.   
  
“Nothing." The vampire grumbled.   
  
“Nothing, huh? That’s why you come home in the middle of the night and kick me out of the chair?"   
  
“Piss off!" he hissed, not even bothering to look at the demon standing next to him.   
  
“Well, if you’re staying here I’m taking your bed. The deal was you have it during the days and I have it during nights." Clem started sluggishly dragging his feet towards the lower level of the crypt.   
  
“I wanted to tell her…" the vampire suddenly spoke and the demon stopped and turned to face him. “About the soul."   
  
“And did you?" Clem started the conversation sitting on the sarcophagus.   
  
“No." was the simple answer that came from Spike’s dry lips as he stared into the distance.   
  
Clem sighed before continuing: “I don’t understand why you don’t just tell her."   
  
“I can’t!" Spike suddenly growled, standing up abruptly and pacing around the room.   
  
“Why not?"   
  
“Because I want her to know that I loved her before, damn it! I want her to know that I will always love her, with or without a bloody soul!!" Spike yelled upset.   
  
“Then why did you go through the trouble of getting it?" Clem was starting to get exasperated at the logic of his friend.   
  
“I don’t know! I- I was confused and all I wanted was to give her what she wanted." Spike struggled with the words as he nervously walked around in circles.   
  
“I really don’t understand." Clem shook his head from side to side.   
  
“Neither do I." Spike let out a frustrated laugh as he took his place back on the armchair.   
  
They stayed in silence for a while before Clem broke it with a whisper.   
  
“Tell her."   
  
Spike sighed and stared at the floppy skinned demon who gave him a comforting smile.   
  
“Right then! Off I go!" the vampire finally said standing up and heading for the door.   
  
“You’re going to tell her now?!" Clem asked incredulous.   
  
“Good’a time as any." Spike shrugged.   
  
“It’s four in the morning!"   
  
“She’s already gorgeous, she doesn’t need her beauty sleep." He said stepping outside.   
  
*************************************************   
  
Buffy jumped into awareness as she heard a strange metallic sound. Standing up from the couch she saw Anya standing by the front door. Coming closer she noticed the dazed look on her face as the demon’s hand jiggled the handle desperately trying to turn it.   
  
Quick on her feet, the Slayer jogged up the stairs into Dawn’s room.   
  
“Dawn! Wake up!" she whispered caressing her sister’s milky arm.   
  
“Hum…?" the young teenager moaned.   
  
“Anya’s being called, you have to go downstairs and watch her while I get dressed." Buffy explained.   
  
A sleepy Dawn nodded and sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes as Buffy walked out of the room.   
  
While the younger Summers girl dragged herself downstairs, the older one entered her bedroom.   
  
“Willow!" Buffy called the ex-witch.   
  
“What? Where? Who? How?" Willow shouted as she jumped up from the bed.   
  
“Nervous much?"   
  
“Sorry! It’s just this Foris Caliga thing is making me kinda jittery." Willow excused herself.   
  
“Speaking of it, Anya’s being called, she’s trying to open the front door. I have to get dressed so I can follow her. Will you call Giles and Xander and let them know?" Buffy talked as her pulled her jeans on and started buttoning them up.   
  
“Sure."   
  
“Thanks." As she was walking out the door, she remembered: “Could you watch Dawn for me?"   
  
“No problem." Willow assured her following her best friend down the stairs.   
  
As they reached the end of the staircase, Buffy signalled Dawn to follow her into the kitchen.   
  
“I’ll follow her and see where this thing is. Once I find it, I’ll snap her out of the trance and bring her home. Ok? You stay here with Willow."   
  
Dawn nodded as Buffy leaned in and gave her a light peck on the forehead. Putting on her denim jacket, the Slayer reached for the door, unlocking it and making way for Anya who immediately started walking out. From behind her she heard Willow’s familiar voice whisper:   
  
“Good luck!"   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
“Giles? It’s Willow! Anya’s been called. Yes? They just left the house." Willow paused for a second hearing a question from the other side of the line. “They were heading south. If you hurry you might still catch them. “ pause “Ok, goodbye. Good luck!" And she hung up.   
  
*******************************************************************   
  
Buffy slowly followed the vengeance demon, giving Anya enough room to manoeuvre, when she noticed the familiar peroxide vampire coming her way.   
  
“Spike? What are you doing here?" she asked confused but never letting Anya out of her sight.   
  
“I need to speak to you. What’s she doing here? Where you two off to?" he asked a little out of breath. He had jogged all the way from his crypt.   
  
“She’s been called."   
  
“Ah!"   
  
Buffy was about to say something when she noticed the strange change on Spike’s face.   
  
“Spike? You did remember to lock Clem up, right?"   
  
“I forgot. I got home and unchained him and forgot to chain him up again when I left." Spike said a little afraid of the Slayer’s reaction and he was right to be. Immediately, she started waving her arms around and shouting:   
  
“You forgot? How-“   
  
“Hey! You’ll snap Anya out of it and then we’ll never find Clem. Our best hope now is to follow her and hope that we get there before Clem does." Spike shushed her.   
  
“How could you forget?" Buffy hissed under her breathe as she and Spike walked side by side behind the vengeance demon.   
  
“Well, I-I had other things on my mind." Spike snapped back in a low voice.   
  
“Other thing? What other thing?" she had a deep furrow over her forehead as she spoke.   
  
“It’s none of your business!" he hissed, giving her a light pout.   
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes.   
  
“I need to tell you something." He started uneasily.   
  
“What now?" she snapped angrily.   
  
She was making this very hard. He wanted to tell her the truth but her haughtiness and stubbornness were really getting in the way, even so he thought it was best to go through with it.   
  
“When I left… before the summer and Willow and… you know?" Buffy nodded as a shadow covered her face at the memory of what had happen. “Well, I went to Africa…" pause. “…there was this demon who could give me anything I wanted if I passed his trials. Eventually I did and he gave me-“   
  
“Buffy! There you are!" Giles’ familiar voice was heard. They looked behind them and saw the watcher step out of his car. “I’m so glad I found you. Is she still…" he gestured towards Anya and Buffy nodded. “Good! I’ll come with you, then.“ and he fell into pace with them.   
  
“What were you saying Spike?" Buffy asked after a long uncomfortable silence.   
  
“Nothing. I’ll tell you about it later." Spike sighed in frustration.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
“Where are they? They should have come back by now." Xander pressed his sweaty palms against his chest as he paced around the room.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. Buffy can handle herself." Willow tried to assure her friend, forcing him to stop and patting him on the back.   
  
He paused for a moment, facing Willow but his gaze buried on the floor beneath his feet. The redhead set her index finger under his chin and tilted his head up to reveal his eyes filled his tears that threatened to spill over his flushed check. Eventually it happened when he blinked as he spoke:   
  
“If something happens to her…"   
  
“Nothing will happen to her. Buffy wouldn’t allow it." Willow gave him a reassuring smile and she brought him into her arms for a strong hug.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
They walked around for hours until and where now in the middle of nowhere. All around them tall trees softly swayed as a chilly wind brushed over their leaves.   
  
“Where is she going?" Buffy whispered as she hugged herself in a frustrated attempt to keep warm. “We’ve been walking around for-“   
  
“Shush." Spike hissed as he lifted his head, straining to hear something.   
  
“What is it?" Giles asked.   
  
“Do you hear something?"   
  
“I won’t bloody hear anything if you two don’t shut your gobs." Spike protested. He paused for a second and then nodded. “I hear chanting and humming."   
  
“Is it close?" Giles didn’t have to wait for the answer. As they continued to walk he was able to pick up a soft mumbling that grew loader with every step they took.   
  
Eventually, a clearing came into view. A bright white circle of light emanated from the ground and next to it stood a man. With his back turned to them, he was dressed in black and his arms were raised in the air as he chanted over and over. Closer to the trees, a large groups of demons stood, paralyzed, with the familiar dazed look on their faces and a strange humming came from their closed mouths.   
  
“Oh my God!" Giles whispered as he saw the variety of demons before him. “There are all sorts of demonic creatures here. Vampires, fryals, miquots, skyloshs, kung-“   
  
“Giles! We get the point." Buffy hissed. “We know where it is, now we have to snap Anya… Anya?" she looked around but the demon was nowhere to be found. “Spike, where’s Anya?" She turned to face the vampire but he was gone too.   
  
Chapter 8 - A Deep Sleep   
  
“Spike?!" Buffy whispered as she desperately looked around.   
  
“Buffy…" Giles called her.   
  
As she turned to face him, she saw her Watcher pointing towards the clearing. She turned her gaze to see Spike grabbing a dazed Anya and throwing her on the floor among the thick bushes. Quickly, she moved towards the place where she had last seen the bleached haired vampire. When she reached it, she found a worried Spike laying on top of a very spaced out Anya. The scene brought back the images she had struggled so hard to forget. She shook away the memory and concentrated on the present situation.   
  
“Is she ok?" Buffy asked, but somehow her voice didn’t show as much worry as was expected.   
  
“No." Spike answered without even looking at her, his eyes were fixed on the vengeance demon, who was now humming in unison with all the other demons. “She won’t snap out of it."   
  
“It must be the Foris Caliga. It’s too strong." Giles’ familiar voice was heard as he sneaked his way to them between the bushes.   
  
Suddenly, a sound coming from the clearing caught the threesome’s attention. As they looked on, they saw the demons approach the white circle of light one by one. The first to reach it was a vampire who outstretched it’s powerful arm towards the brightness. The moment its fingertips touched the glow it engulfed him. A few second passed and the circle began to pulsate, its rhythm increasing reaching a frightening pace. Eventually, the light retracted back into place, still pounding but slowing down, until the vampire was visible. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, as the creature suddenly burst into dust as if an invisible stake had been driven through its chest.   
  
Buffy stared incredulous at the spectacle as more demons lined up to have a similar fate. However, they did not turn to dust, instead their bodies fell lifeless to the floor and began strangely melting until there was nothing left but a wet stain on the ground.   
  
“What’s happening?" the Slayer asked, her eyes fixed on the glowing circle.   
  
“Without their demon power they cannot survive." Giles explained. “It is sucking in all of their demonic energy."   
  
“But-“ Buffy started but was cut off by Spike’s annoyed and concerned voice.   
  
“Will you two shut up and pay attention. She’s not snapping out of it. What if she stays like this?"   
  
Something about the way he showed worry over the demon made Buffy’s stomach turn in disgust, but she ignored the feeling and moved closer to Anya, grabbing her by her arms and shaking her to the core.   
  
“I’ve tried that already." Spike grumbled pushing the Slayer out of the way and kneeling in front of Anya, who was sitting on the ground. “Luv, you’ve got to snap out of it." He asked gently, lightly caressing her arms.   
  
“Don’t worry, Spike, I’m sure the moment we are far enough from the hole it will wear off." Giles explained. “Now we have to get out of here."   
  
“But what about Clem?" Buffy asked, her eyes never left the two demons who, in her opinion, were too close to one another at that moment.   
  
“He probably was smart enough and chained himself to the armchair after I left. He couldn’t have reached this place before us, so nothing happen before we got here and he’s had time to get here. So, if he didn’t it’s cause his back home. Now, let’s go."   
  
He stood up, careful not to stand too high and reveal his presence to the man casting the spell. Even though he had his back turned to them it was better to be safe than sorry. He tried to pull Anya in his direction, but when she wouldn’t move he put one arm under her knees, the other behind her back, lifted her and carried her away from the clearing.   
  
Buffy quickly followed him, the sick and twisted feeling growing in her gut.   
  
“Giles are you coming?" she asked as she saw her Watcher still crouched between the bushes. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts at the sound of Buffy’s voice.   
  
“Ah? Yes, of course. It’s just…"   
  
“What?" Buffy asked.   
  
“That voice…" he looked at the Slayer’s concerned face and decided to ignore his instinct. “Nothing, let’s go!" and he walked past Buffy after Spike and Anya.   
  
They walked for half an hour until they were out of the woods.   
  
“I think you can put her down now. She’s stopped humming." Annoyance seeped into Buffy’s voice.   
  
“I don’t want her going back there." Spike answered refusing to set Anya back on her feet. “I’ll carry her till he get her to your place."   
  
“Fine!"   
  
When they reached the Summers’ residence, three extremely nervous people met them, at the door. Xander’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight of Anya’s limp body laying in Spike’s arms.   
  
“What happen? Is she…? Oh God, please…" the tears flowed freely down his cheeks as Spike laid her down on the couch.   
  
“She’s ok buddy." Spike reassured him, stepping out of the way so Xander could kneel next to her.   
  
“The strain of the calling just knocked her out. She’s probably very tired and she’ll need to rest for a while." Giles explained.   
  
“Are you sure?" Xander’s glassy eyes stared at the vengeance demon sleeping in front of him as he caressed her forehead.   
  
“She’s fine, Xander." Giles tried to set Xander’s mind at rest.   
  
“What happen?" Willow finally asked.   
  
“We found it. It’s in the woods, in a clearing. There were all these demons around, getting the life literarily sucked out of them." Buffy started to tell.   
  
“Well, I better get back home and check in on Clem." Spike said, giving the sleeping demon one last glance. Then he moved into the hall pulling Dawn with him. “Nibblet, can you let me know if she turns out ok?" Spike asked her in a low voice, but Buffy, who was close enough was able to hear it to. His request only managed to increase the burning sensation in her stomach and she swallowed hard.   
  
“Sure, no problem." Dawn answered.   
  
“Thanks, luv." He gave her a quick smile and walked out the front door.   
  
****************************************************   
  
“Oh, he’s here." Spike sighed in relief as he opened the door to his crypt to find a tired Clem sleeping on the armchair.   
  
The vampire slowly walked over to him and padded him on the arm.   
  
“Oi! Wake up, mate." He called.   
  
“Hum…" Clem moaned.   
  
“You get to have the bed, remember?" Spike asked as he helped the demon up by unlocking his chains.   
  
“You’re home." A wicked smile crept onto the Clem’s lips as he remembered the reason why the vampire had left in such a hurry. “How was it? If you came home this late, something good must have happen."   
  
“Nothing happen, I didn’t tell her. I didn’t have the chance, Anya got called and I had to help out."   
  
“Bummer." Clem sighed, dragging his feet down the stairs.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Dawn yawned as she entered the living room. It was already close to 11 am, but in the entire house not a sound was heard, it wasn’t unexpected considering they had all gone to bed around six in the morning. A soft smile crept over her lips as she saw Xander sitting in the floor, his head resting on the couch where a still unconscious Anya lay. His left hand was wrapped around her long fingers as his right one lightly caressed the blonde strands of the demon’s hair.   
  
The young girl came close to Xander, whispering is name:   
  
“Xander… Wake up. You have to wake up."   
  
He responded to her calling by opening his swollen eyelids, it was clear he had cried himself to sleep. He tried to speak, pushing his lips together, but his throat was sore and his mouth dry.   
  
“I’ll get you a glass of water." She padded him on the back and left for the kitchen. Soon she came back. “There you go."   
  
Xander drank up, paused and then spoke. “Thanks."   
  
“Is she ok?" Dawn asked.   
  
“She hasn’t woken up yet." He replied with a bowed head.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’m sure Giles is right. She’s just tired. She’ll wake up when she’s ready." She reassured him.   
  
“Hey!" Buffy’s voice was heard as she stepped into the living room.   
  
“Hey, Buffy!" Dawn greeted. Xander simply nodded.   
  
“Giles asked me to stop by the Magic Box. Are you guys going to be ok?" The Slayer asked.   
  
“Sure." Dawn answered for the both of them.   
  
Buffy made her way to the door, but stopped and turned to face Xander.   
  
“You better get some sleep." She spoke softly.   
  
“I can’t. Not until she wakes up." Was his reply.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
“Spike? What are you doing here?" Giles asked the smoking vampire that walked into the shop.   
  
Spike dropped the burning blanket on floor and made his way towards the librarian.   
  
“Hey…" he greeted. “I need to talk to you."   
  
“Sure, what is it?" Giles asked confused by the seriousness of the vampire.   
  
“I called Dawn." He paused and Giles nodded. “Anya hasn’t woken up yet."   
  
“I know, but it’s only a matter of ti-“   
  
“Oh, get off it! Don’t try that bullshit on me. I can tell your lying, Watcher, now out with it." Spike snapped.   
  
“I don’t know-“   
  
“You bloody well know what I’m talking about. I saw your face last night! There’s something wrong and you don’t wanna tell. Cut the crap." Spike nearly yelled.   
  
Giles paused for a while. His head bowed as he pondered whether or not to tell the vampire. After a while decided for the former.   
  
“The only way to get her back is by destroying it." The librarian confessed in one long breath.   
  
“What?" Spike asked incredulous, waiting for Giles to raise his head so he could establish eye contact.   
  
“If we don’t destroy it, she’ll stay that way forever." The librarian looked up and locked gaze with the vampire.   
  
“Well, let’s get cracking. Call everyone and let’s research." Spike moved towards the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs around it.   
  
“We can’t." Giles revealed.   
  
“Why not? Then will catch the guy who cast the spell and rip his throat out." Spike said with a hint of desperation.   
  
“Even if we do that, which we can’t, it won’t be enough. We would need to destroy the Foris Caliga." Giles explained.   
  
“And how do we do that? There has to be a way." Spike insisted.   
  
“There is…" Giles hesitated.   
  
“Well, what is it?" Spike asked, nervously gawking at the librarian.   
  
“The Foris Caliga cannot come into contact with anything human, if it does it will be destroyed." Giles’ expression was heavy with worry.   
  
“So, all we have to do is get the Slayer close enough to touch it." Spike immediately solved the dilemma.   
  
“If she touches it she will lose her soul and die."   
  
“Who will die?" Buffy asked.   
  
The two men jumped up in surprise. She had sneaked in through the back door unnoticed.   
  
“Well?" she insisted when the two men remained quiet.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
“Xander, you have to rest. Just go to bed and I’ll watch her for you." Willow asked for the third time that day. Unfortunately, she had the same answer she had had the previous attempts.   
  
“No, I’ll only go to sleep when she wakes up." He mumbled and as he ran his hand over the demon’s pale cheek he whispered: “Come on, baby. Wake up, please."   
  
Willow looked at Dawn and the two girls exchanged a painful look.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
“She won’t wake up?" Buffy repeated Giles’s words.   
  
“No. Not unless we destroy the Foris Caliga." Giles reassured her.   
  
“But… there has to be another way we can destroy it." Spike insisted.   
  
“I’ve researched all night and morning and all the books say the same thing – the only way to destroy it is by making it absorb a human soul." The librarian nervously rubbed his glasses.   
  
“We’ll call Willow and Dawn. We’ll all help, and we won’t rest until we figure this out." Buffy said matter-of-factly, her face was hard and expressionless as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
Hours later they all stood in the Magic Box, except for Anya, who was laying on one of the mattresses they had brought in from the training room. Xander sat next to her, anxiously rubbing her hand as he sensed the tension in the air.   
  
“So, what did you call us here for?" he finally got up the nerve and asked. When he didn’t get and answer he snapped. “For Christ’s sake, just tell me."   
  
Giles waited for a second before speaking in a low voice:   
  
“She will only wake up if we destroy the hole."   
  
Xander swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that was quickly forming at the base of his throat.   
  
“And how to we do that?" he asked.   
  
“The only way is by getting it into contact with a human being." Giles explained, before the glimpse of hope could spread over the young man, he added: “The person how touches it will lose their soul and… die."   
  
A heavy silence stretched between the members of the group.   
  
“I’ll do it." Xander bravely stood up, pushing back the tears that had pooled his eyes since Spike had first brought Anya home.   
  
“No way, Xander." Buffy immediately stepped in. “No one will do anything except read. A lot. We’ll find another way to destroy this thing." She practically ordered.   
  
“But-“Dawn began to speak, but the Slayer cut her off.   
  
“There is no time for buts. Now that everyone knows what’s going on, it’s time to start researching." She commanded.   
  
Chapter 9 - Letting them Know   
  
They spent hours with their noses buried between the worn out pages of stuffy old books and came up with nothing. Buffy sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she set down the tome she was holding in her hands. She locked over her shoulder to see a tired Xander kneeling next to the sleeping vengeance demon.   
  
“Honey…" he breathed; his eyes red and swollen. “Please…"   
  
The feel of Willow’s reassuring hand over his shoulder startled him.   
  
“Hey!" she whispered.   
  
Xander glanced up at her, nodded and returned his gaze to the unconscious creature lying in front of him.   
  
“Xander…" she called, but he refused to answer. “You have to get some sleep." She begged him as he continued running his fingers between the demons’ soft locks.   
  
“I can’t…" he finally whispered.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Giles took off his glasses, set them on the table and let his face sink into his callous hands.   
  
“Nothing, huh?" he heard Spike’s familiar voice and looked up to see the vampire standing next to him. The librarian nodded with sad eyes. “I need to talk to you." he said, running his hands through his bleached hair and tilting his head to indicate the training room.   
  
Without a word, the ex-Watcher stood up and followed the vampire. From the other side of the table Buffy suspiciously eyed the two.   
  
“Buffy, I’m starting to get worried about Xander. He won’t eat, sleep, he refuses to do anything but research and look after Anya all day." Willow’s voice seemed distant as the Slayer’s gaze followed the two men into the back room. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the ex-witch call her. “Buffy!"   
  
“Uh? Wha’…?" she turned to face Willow and gave her a sympathetic smile. “We’ll figure this out, don’t worry."   
  
Willow sighed and sat back down on the chair, picking up the book she had left before. Next to her, Buffy pondered what to do. “What are those two up to? I better go see…" she finally decided, but when she tried to get up she felt Dawn’s hand snake itself around her forearm.   
  
“I can’t seem to find anything." The young teenager protested.   
  
“Don’t worry, we will. We always do. It’s just a matter of time." She prepared to stand, but Dawn continued the conversation.   
  
“What do you think will happen if she gets called again?"   
  
“I don’t know. None of us do. That’s why we are here." Buffy was starting to get a bit annoyed at her sister’s incessant questioning.   
  
“Is she really going to stay that way forever?"   
  
“Aparentely, YES!" Buffy finally snapped.   
  
“Hey, what’s gotten into you?" Dawn asked a bit hurt by her sister’s reaction.   
  
Buffy sighed and brought her hand to the young girl’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Dawn. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just tired and worried about Anya. I’m sorry."   
  
“It’s ok." The teenager smiled at the blond haired girl before returning her gaze to the book on her lap.   
  
Buffy finally got her chance, but when she began to get up she saw the two men enter the room from the back door. She sighed in frustration. As they approached the table, she noticed the dark cloud that hung around Giles. She pondered what to do and eventually decided to risk it:   
  
“You ok?"   
  
“Oh, I-I’m fine." He lied. She could tell he was lying, he was cleaning his glasses in that strange neurotic way.   
  
“What is it, Giles? You know you can’t lie to me." She tried to get him to speak, but he closed himself off like a clam in its shell, by raising the book in his hands and practically burying his nose in it.   
  
***************************************************************   
  
Buffy tossed and turned on the mattress as the dream slowly melted into a nightmare.   
  
“No….no…" she moaned incessantly.   
  
She was snapped out of her horror by the feel of a large cold hand on her back. She jumped up in surprise, sitting up almost instantly on the mattress. She turned to see Spike’s chiselled face next to her.   
  
“Bad dream?" he asked in a low voice, careful not to wake the others who slept around them.   
  
“Funny, then weird, then creepy, then scary." She said lying back down. He stretched out on the floor next to her, propped his head on his arm, using it as a pillow.   
  
“Any of the prophetic kind?" he gave her a glimpse of a grin and she smiled back shaking her head. “Are you sure? Cause I’d really love to know how this whole thing is going to turn out."   
  
A peaceful pause stretched between them, but when Spike began to close his eyes she broke it:   
  
“Spike…" she called him softly, his eyes shot open at the sound of his name on her lips.   
  
“Yeah, luv?"   
  
“What were you talking about with Giles?" she asked, a bit uncertain whether or not that was the right thing to do.   
  
She saw the instant change in his features. Suddenly, it seemed all his face muscles contracted at once accentuating his sharp cheekbones.   
  
“Nothing, pet." He lied. He knew she would never leave it at that, so he turned his back on her before she could say anything.   
  
Buffy felt her blood begin to boil and she instinctively rolled over to him, pulling him by his arm and forcing him to face him. Her anger, made her miscalculate the strength of her actions and as a result Spike’s face was now inches from hers as her body partially hovered over his. They laid there in silence, her breathing starting to become erratic and her face flushed. Her gaze drifted nervously from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. All she had to do was lower herself a bit and her mouth would be covering his. An eternity seemed to go by, but they remained frozen in place, each waiting for the other to make a move.   
  
Spike’s mind raced, his entire body demanded him to close the distance between their lips, but he held strong. He knew he couldn’t take the first step, she was the one who had to choose and she did.   
  
She couldn’t take it anymore. At that moment she realised that this – kissing him – was what she had wanted to do ever since she had learned he was back. Slowly, she lowered her head and her lips brushed over his. He remained still, waiting for her move and he felt his heart burst when she pulled away. He opened his eyes to see two green lustful ones staring back at him.   
  
She was panting now and even though he didn’t need to breathe so was he. The air between them was thick with wanting and longing and soon Buffy’s lips were pressed over his. This time she didn’t pull back. Instead, she deepened the kiss by opening herself to him, inviting him in to explore and plunder her mouth. When he didn’t respond, she ran her hand over the black fabric of his t-shirt, clawing her way up and down his chest.   
  
The vampire lost all control and in a blink of an eye his arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist, bringing her to lay on top of him. The feel of her weight over him, her left leg between his, chest pressing against his sent a wave of pleasure over him. “God! I’ve missed her." He thought to himself as his tongue snaked into her mouth. Her blond locks fell all around his head, framing her beautiful face as she moved over him, manoeuvred in order to gain better access to his mouth.   
  
Spike gasped as she pressed her thigh against the growing bulge in his pants and he felt her smile against him. He felt frustrated at the effect she had on him, but he decided to fight back and it was Buffy’s turn to gasp when Spike suddenly raised this left leg, which was buried between hers and ground it against her crotch.   
  
“Ah…" she let out a muffled moan.   
  
The sound caused the sleeping Dawn to stir, Spike and Buffy immediately jumped up and put a decent distance between them. They stared at the young girl who lay on the mattress next to Buffy’s. The Slayer sighed in relief as she realised her sister was still sound asleep and hadn’t woken up. Her eyes drifted back to the vampire and locked gaze with him.   
  
“Better sleep, luv." He said resting his head back on his outstretched arm.   
  
She nodded and laid on the improvised bed, turning to face him. They remained still, in silence, looking at each other until exhaustion and sleep took over them.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
She became aware of a soft breeze grazing the sensitive skin of her forearm as her mind crawled back into consciousness. She squinted, trying to focus her sight on a recognisable object. When she saw the empty mattress next to her all the facts and events that she needed to realise where she was came rushing back to her. Her dormant fingers brushed over the green material of the pad and she looked around to see Willow, Xander and Dawn sitting around the table, their eyes fixed on dusty yellow pages, desperately seeking a way out of this mess.   
  
“You’re up." Her sister’s familiar voice reached her ears and she nodded.   
  
“Where’s Giles and Spike?" Buffy asked nonchalantly, but deep inside something was making her stomach turn in an excruciatingly alerting way.   
  
“Dunno." Dawn shrugged. "When I woke up the two were already gone."   
  
“Willow?" Buffy turned her attentions to her best friend, but the ex-witch’s answer came in the form of a light shaking of her head. Buffy sighed and headed towards the bathroom to clean up when she heard Xander’s raucous voice:   
  
“They left together early in the morning. About two hours ago." His eyes never left the pages of the book he was holding in his hands.   
  
She was about to say something when a ringing sound caught her attention. She looked towards the door to see two long legs hidden under a fuming blanket. The fabric was thrown on the floor to reveal the bleached vampire; close behind him were Clem and Giles.   
  
“Hi!" Clem greeted with a huge grin plastered across his face as he waved his floppy arm.   
  
“Hey." Dawn replied clearly less enthusiastically.   
  
Realising his usual gleeful and peppy mood was inappropriate for the current situation he decided it was best to keep silent, especially after seeing Xander’s desperate expression.   
  
“Where were you guys?" Buffy asked.   
  
“We went to get Clem. Keep an eye on him. Couldn’t leave him chained up forever." Spike explained. For some strange reason he was avoiding eye contact with her.   
  
“It took you two hours?" Buffy asked suspiciously.   
  
Giles and the vampire exchanged a quick look and the ex-watcher intervened.   
  
“We stayed at Spike’s for a while." He cleared his throat before proceeding. “We let Clem know of what is going on." As he spoke his head tilted lightly towards the sleeping demon.   
  
“Oh." Buffy’s gaze fell to the floor and an uncomfortable silence settled between them until Xander broke it.   
  
“Well? What are you guys standing around. We’ve got research to do."   
  
“Actually we don’t." Giles spoke as he nervously rubbed his glasses with a light brown handkerchief.   
  
“What do you mean?" Xander felt a pang in his chest, but it was still to be decided if it was a good or bad pang.   
  
“I think I’ve got a way." Giles paused and looked at Spike. The vampire gave him a nod and the librarian continued. “We-we found a way to bring Anya back."   
  
“What? When? A spell?" the rush of happiness and hope that washed over Xander was too strong, preventing him from making a complete and logical sentence. Before he gave the ex-watcher a chance to answer his arms were already wrapped around the old man, squeezing him hard enough to brake his spine. The sound of Giles’ muffled cries of pain joined with a strange cracking noise coming from the librarian’s chest made the young man back away. “Sorry!"   
  
“Ah… Don’t worry." Giles gave him a forced grin as he rubbed the side of his ribcage. “I don’t think you’ve broken anything… too badly."   
  
“What spell is this? I thought you said there was no way out except…" Buffy paused to choose her words carefully, but all she came up with was: “…you know."   
  
“Spike found something and I think it will work."   
  
“Well, what’s the spell?" Buffy insisted; there was something very strange happening. Why was he being so secretive about this?   
  
“It’s… complicated." Giles evaded the question and made his way behind the counter.   
  
“What do we need for it?" Willow asked shyly. She still felt a little uneasy whenever magic was involved.   
  
Giles took one long and deep breath before speaking: “It’s not a spell, Willow."   
  
“It’s not?" the ex-witch asked confused.   
  
“Ah…" the librarian searched his mind rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting his glasses back on. “Spike can destroy it."   
  
“What?"   
  
“How?" Dawn finally joined in the conversation with a look of deep concern on her face.   
  
“He…" Giles hesitated one last time, sighing before blurting out: “Spike has a soul."   
  
Chapter 10 - Dealing   
  
As Spike finished speaking, the only thing defying the terrible silence that filled the room was a strange tapping sound. Everyone turned to see Clem nervously patter his nails on the counter. Realising he was the focus of an extremely negatively charged attention, the demon instantly retracted his hand, dropping his shamed gaze to the floor.   
  
“Sorry!" he squeaked.   
  
And silence took over once more. Everyone tried to look busy, not knowing how to react to the news. Willow slowly melted back into her seat as she saw the familiar combination of anger and surprise in the Slayer’s eyes. She really didn’t want to be the target of that dagger-tossing gaze. Xander was left picking up his jaw off the floor, while Dawn just looked lost in the midst of everything.   
  
Finally, Buffy swallowed hard before speaking in a barely audible voice: “You’ve had a soul for four months?"   
  
“Give or take a few days… yeah." Spike tried to seem cool and nonchalant about it, but failed miserably at it. His gaze frenetically jumped off the walls, onto the ceiling, down to the wooden floor and then back up the walls; it fell over everything but her.   
  
“And you’re willing to give it up for Anya?" Xander dared to interrupt.   
  
Spike didn’t answer verbally, merely nodded.   
  
“Why?" was the young man’s next question.   
  
The vampire seemed to ponder the answer for a split second and then spoke in the most cool and laid-back way he could muster: “Never got fond of it. Didn’t stick." He shrugged “Plus the whole guilt trip is no fun ride."   
  
“How can you say that?" Dawn asked incredulous.   
  
Spike looked at her, but quickly turned away. He couldn’t look at the young girl without feeling his stomach tie up in knots.   
  
Noticing the rising tension in the room, Giles decided to intervene:   
  
“Maybe we should all go home. Take a break…"   
  
“No." Xander immediately spoke out. “I want to know how we are going to do this. When?"   
  
“The next time… Clem gets called we will follow him and…" Giles trailed off, lowering his head and gaze to the floor as the silence took over the room once more.   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Buffy walked home, nervously fidgeting with the edge of her blouse.   
  
“Are you ok?" Dawn asked unsure if it was the right time to speak.   
  
The Slayer was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her sister’s question. Her mind wandered unknowingly through a storm when she felt Willow’s strong hand gripping her arm.   
  
“Wha’?"   
  
“Buffy, Dawn was talking to you." The ex-witch said with a frown.   
  
Buffy shook her head and gave her sister a ghost of a smile as she spoke: “I’m sorry Dawn. What were you saying?"   
  
“Are you ok?" the young girl repeated the question.   
  
“Yeah…" the Slayer sighed, rubbing her temples as her eyes drifted shut for a second. “I was just caught by surprise. That’s all."   
  
“You can say that again. Spike; with a soul. How weird is that?" Dawn pondered as she opened the door to her house and walked into the living room.   
  
Buffy dragged her feet into the kitchen and leaned on the fridge for a while. Willow followed her in silence, observing her friend shaking her head against the cold white metal door. The ex-witch knew her well enough to know it was best to let the Slayer make the first attempt of starting a conversation, so she took a seat next to the counter and patiently waited. Soon the blond girl turned to face the redhead. She paused and took a deep breath before speaking:   
  
“How did I notice?"   
  
“Notice what?" Willow knew what she was talking about, but needed to make her say it.   
  
“He has a soul. He’s had a soul ever since he came back and I didn’t even notice." Buffy moved towards the sink and leaned on its edged, her back turned to her best friend.   
  
“None of us did. How were we supposed to know?"   
  
“Wasn’t he supposed to change, because of it?" Willow saw the deep frown over the Slayer’s forehead as she turned to face her.   
  
“Change to what?"   
  
“I don’t know. Be good?"   
  
“What do you mean good? Not biting anyone?"   
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
“Not wanting to destroy the world and instead helping you save it?" Another nod. “Caring about others… like Dawn?" Nod. “Looking out for her? Watching over her?" Nod. “Buffy, he already used to do that even before he got the soul. Remember?"   
  
Buffy stared blankly at the ex-witch before closing her eyes shut and sighed audibly.   
  
“Then what difference does it make if he has a soul or not?" the Slayer finally said it.   
  
“I don’t know. You tell me." Willow asked in a low voice.   
  
“Willow, you’re not helping." Buffy exhaled sharply as her fingers came to rest on the bridge of her nose. “You’re suppose to tell me that if you have a soul your good and if not… you’re bad. Things would be a lot easier that way."   
  
Willow paused for a while before revealing what had been on her mind for along time now:   
  
“I don’t think things are that simple anymore. Not since…"   
  
The look of pain that swam in the ex-witch’s eyes was enough to let Buffy know what her friend was referring to. She nodded, silently forgiving her.   
  
“Having a soul doesn’t mean automatically mean you’ll be good." Willow pointed.   
  
“I know, but-“   
  
“Well, maybe the other way around is true too. Clem doesn’t have a soul. He’s a demon and he’s one of the sweetest creatures I know. He wouldn’t hurt a fly."   
  
“Yeah, but Spike’s a vampire, which equals evil, bloodsucking demon, not cute, floppy skinned demon." Buffy argued, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
“Maybe things aren’t all black and white, like you’d like them to be." Willow replied.   
  
“But…"   
  
“Why can’t you accept that Spike can be a good person… er… vampire without a soul?" Willow finally asked.   
  
The two stood in silence as Buffy pondered what to say.   
  
“If Spike…" God this is hard. She thought to herself. “If he could be good… without a soul…" Willow gave her friend a nod as an incentive to continue. “Why wasn’t Angelus?" she finally said it. “Why didn’t Angel love me when he lost his soul?"   
  
There was a hint of nostalgia in her eyes as she spoke, but the most visible emotion hovering around her was uncertainty and doubt as her glassy eyes gazed into infinity. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Dawn’s approaching voice as the teenager walked into the room.   
  
“What are we having for lunch?" she asked taking a seat next to the redheaded woman.   
  
“I don’t know. Do you wanna order something?" the Slayer’s tone was cool and calm as she forced her heartbeat to slow down to an acceptable rhythm.   
  
“Sure." Dawn immediately agreed, standing up and making her way towards the phone. “Chinese or pizza."   
  
Buffy looked at Willow and the two answered in unison: “Pizza."   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
“Will you ever learn how to eat with your bloody hole shut?" Spike protested as he flipped the channels on the TV.   
  
“Sowy!" Seeing the frown over the vampire’s eyebrows, the demon swallowed the gigantic slice of pizza and repeated more intelligible: “Sorry!"   
  
Silence settled in between them once more, but it didn’t take long before Clem’s incessant tongue broke it.   
  
“Whatcha watching?" before Spike could answer the demon continued: “Oh! I love this commercial. Look at all those cute little kittens." He ran a floppy hand over his tummy and added: “I’m kinda hungry."   
  
“You just ate two whole pizzas and you’re hungry?" the vampire asked in disbelief.   
  
Clem was about to answer when a knock on the door echoed through the murky walls of the crypt. Soon after, the doorknob was turned and a familiar face peeked into the room.   
  
“Can I come in?" Buffy asked with uneasiness.   
  
“Sure!" Clem welcomed the young girl with his trademark smile.   
  
Spike looked anxiously at the figure that now stood in front of him, nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt. They eyed each other suspiciously, both wondering what the other was thinking, both ignoring Clem’s extreme discomfort at the alarming silence settling around them. Finally, she spoke:   
  
“Clem…"   
  
“Yes!" the demon immediately answered relieved that someone had broken the silence.   
  
“Could you…" she paused, slightly tilting her head towards the lower level of the crypt, but the demon was completely oblivious to her intentions. He stared wide-eyed as the Slayer’s movements became more apparent, in a disastrous attempt to enlighten Clem in the fine art of subtlety.   
  
“Spare your neck muscles, Slayer, cause subtlety… not his strongest trait. “ Spike finally intervened.   
  
“Guess not." She mumbled rolling her eyed slightly as she ran her fingers over her now sore neck.   
  
“What?" the demon was at a complete loss.   
  
“Leave." Was Spike’s short, straight to the point statement. “Me and the Slayer here need to suss out a few things."   
  
“Oh!" the demon exhaled, making his way to the front door.   
  
“Clem!" the vampire called monotonically making the demon stop and turn to face him. “Downstairs. You can’t go out alone, remember? Calling and all?"   
  
“Oh, right!" Clem lightly tapped his hand over his forehead. Midway to the stairs, by work of magic, the pieces finally seemed to fit in his head and he turned to look at the Slayer. “Ah! That’s why you were…" he tilted his head just like Buffy had done a few moments before. “Now I get it." And he continued trotting his way downstairs while Spike slurred between clenched teeth:   
  
“Eureka…"   
  
As Clem disappeared into the lower level of the crypt, Buffy restarted her nervous fidgeting with her shirt, while Spike suddenly became extremely interested in the cracks that decorated the room’s ceiling   
  
“So, what brings you to my humble home." He finally spoke, waving his arms around.   
  
For some reason, that simple question made her blood boil in her veins.   
  
“You know very well what I came here for." She hissed taking a step towards him.   
  
He shrugged in the most nonchalant way possible, but there was something clearly mechanical in the way his shoulders moved, testifying to his discomfort with the whole situation.   
  
“Why are you helping?" she decided to avoid the real subject.   
  
“What do you mean?" the vampire asked, frowning in a pathetic attempt to seem confused.   
  
“Why are you helping us?" she repeated.   
  
“Don’t I usually do that?"   
  
Touché. She thought.   
  
“Yeah, but this time it’s different. You’ll loose your soul." She tried to argue.   
  
“Look, I like the unfiltered babbling of that crazed vengeance demon, believe it or not. She’s a good person. We…" his eyes immediately shot up the walls as he drew near the delicate subject. “She helped me… and by doing that she screw up what she had with the whelp. I owe her." He could see her eyes becoming watery and bloodshot as he spoke, but that didn’t stop him. “She doesn’t-“   
  
“Are you in love with her?" Buffy suddenly blurted out.   
  
“What?" was his immediate reaction, his eyes wide; his mouth open in surprise.   
  
“It’s a simple question: are you in love…" she was forced to swallow hard before she continued: “with her."   
  
“What?" he was still in some kind of shock. After all he had done for her, after all that had happen between them, how could she still doubt his feelings for her. How could she think he was in love with… Anya.   
  
“Come on, don’t play dumb with me. I know you. You would never sacrifice yourself like this if it wasn’t for someone you love." Her voice gradually grew in intensity as the rage crept up her throat and into her words. “I saw the way looked at her."   
  
“What? When?" the vampire was still lost. “What are you talking about?"   
  
“I’m talking about you making googly eyes at each other when you first came to the Magic Box and the way you were all psycho when she wouldn’t wake up, pushing me out of the way. And-and now you’re all heroic, all ‘oh I’ll give up my soul for her.’ " suddenly it seemed to dawn on her. “She knew you were back, didn’t she? She’s known all along."   
  
“WHAT? You’ve lost you’re wits for good. I guess all that dye just seeped into your brain and turned it into mush."   
  
“Did she know you were here before I did?" the Slayer walked towards the vampire with an accusing finger pointing at him.   
  
“No!" he shouted. There was something in his answer that seemed truthful to her, so she decided to believe him.   
  
“Are you in love with her?" she now stood inches from him; her face flushed with anger, her eyes glassy and red with anxiety. When he didn’t answer, she snapped. “I knew it!" she exhaled sharply, turning around and pacing the room, waving her arms around as she shouted. “You say you’re in love and you’ve changed and you’ll do anything for me… and the moment something goes wrong you just jump right into the next warm bed. Don’t you? Just like you did with Druscilla."   
  
Spike followed her around the crypt with his surprised gaze as she frenetically danced from one side to the other, completely entrenched in her own rambling.   
  
“It’s love…" she mocked. “It’s forever… Oh, no wait… not forever, that would be too long. It’s only temporary, until I find another ho!"   
  
“I find? You dumped me, remember?" he sighed frustrated as his finger waved between her and himself.   
  
“Right and it hurt you soooo much that you decided to hump the closet warm body." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
“As far as I know, the moment you broke up with me who or what I hump cessed to be any of your bloody business." He hissed.   
  
Buffy held her breath as she struggled to find something to say.   
  
“What? No smart come back." He mocked, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
She paused for a second, took a deep breath and asked in a low tone: “Do you love her?"   
  
“Whether I love her or not is none of you business."   
  
“I guess not." She swallowed hard and began to turn on her heels, preparing to walk away, but stopped in mid stride, facing him.   
  
“What?" he looked at her haughtily, leaning on the sarcophagus with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Without warning she flung herself at him, snaking her arms around his neck, smashing her lips against his.   
  
Chapter 11 - Revelations   
  
Spike exhaled sharply as she pulled away from him, looking at him wide-eyed. Instinctively, he reached out, pulling her small body against his and bringing his mouth to hers. He could feel her heart frenetically pang against his chest, as if trying to break away. Arms collided and spared with the urgency of enveloping each other’s bodies, eventually his settled around her waist and hers around his neck. Buffy’s slender fingers dug long trenches through his thick, bleached hair as the need to deepen the kiss took over her.   
  
The intensity grew, becoming overwhelming and she found herself gasping for air. Noticing Buffy’s erratic breathing, the vampire reluctantly pulled away and her nails dug into his scalp, refusing to back away. Spike forced his eyelids open and to his surprise he saw Clem from the corner of his eyes. Immediately, he gently pushed the Slayer to the side. Seeing the deep frown over her forehead and the obvious pout on her mouth, he titled his head, signalling the spaced out demon moving towards the door.   
  
“We have to call Giles." Buffy whispered.   
  
“You go and let him know, I’ll follow him." He replied moving away from her and catching up with the demon.   
  
“What do you mean: I’ll follow him? I’m the Slayer, remember?" she hissed falling into step with him.   
  
“Exactly! And like the good little Slayer that you are, you’ll report to your Watcher. Now go!" he ordered.   
  
“But-“   
  
“Buffy!"   
  
The sound of her name sent a small wave of relief over her, but in the pint of her stomach something wormed around, making her Slayer instincts scream.   
  
“Go." He said in a low tone, running his finger over her flushed cheek.   
  
She nodded, looking at him under heavy eyelids. Seeing the worry in her gaze made his heart turn into mush and for a second he let his emotions get the best of him, leaning in and placing a soft kiss over her forehead. When he pulled away he was startled as she wrapped her arms, pulling him into a desperate hung.   
  
“Be careful." She whispered in his ear, clinging onto him for a moment before pulling away and taking off running toward Giles’ as fast as her legs would allow her.   
  
Spike was left there, staring at her fleeting figure being swallowed up by the darkness of the graveyard. He snapped out of his daze to look for the demon who was now a few feet away engulfed in his own trance.   
  
They walked around for a long time before they reached the clearing. The vampire sighed as the same spectacle that had been displayed just two days before repeated itself now in front of him. Quickly, he grabbed Clem by his floppy arm, forcing him to the ground amongst the bushes. The demon remained still, glassy eyes staring into infinity, a strange humming sound coming from his parted lips. They sat on the ground watching as the various demons in front of them lined up to meet their fate.   
  
“Spike!" Someone whispered from behind the vampire. He turned to see Giles’ flushed face.   
  
“Watcher? How d’you get here so fast? Where’s the Slayer?" before the librarian was able to answer, a blond head popped up from behind the old man’s shoulder.   
  
“Buffy decided we should drive my car into through the bushes." Giles said in a grumpy tone.   
  
“Come on. A little paint job and it will be as good as new." Buffy tried to seem as convincing as possible, but the way her eyes jumped around, obviously avoiding Giles’ annoyed look.   
  
“A little paint job? We drove 2 miles with two flat tires and a giant tree branch sticking through my back window. I think it’ll need more than a paint job." The older man grumbled, rolling his eyes.   
  
The discussion was cut short by an increase in the chanting coming from the clearing. All three looked at the large pulsating circle of light and the dark figure that stood in front of it, with its back turned to the lurking group.   
  
“So, when do we do this? The beef’s all lining up to get barbequed." Spike tried to joke, but failed terribly as he saw the look on both Buffy and Giles’ faces.   
  
“We need to make sure it’s open. We need to wait for the first demon to be destroyed, only then will we be certain." Giles explained, staring at the man in the clearing. There was something strange about him. The shiver running down his spine told him this wasn’t this simple.   
  
“Yeah, well, what do we do when we’re sure?" Spike asked anxiously rubbing his hands together.   
  
“You’ll blend into the crowd of demons and pretend you’re in a trance. Then all you have to do is wait in line." Giles spoke clearly, but it was like his mind wasn’t there, his gaze was glassy and intensely focused on the figure a few feet away.   
  
“Giles? Are you ok?" Buffy finally asked, seeing the librarian’s space out look.   
  
“Yes, it’s just…" he trailed off, suddenly snapping out of his daze. “Wait here. I’ll be back."   
  
“But…" before she could finish her sentence the ex-watcher had disappeared between the thick foliage. She turned to face the vampire with a questioning look on her face.   
  
“Don’t look at me, he’s your Watcher." Spike shrugged, refusing to speak anymore.   
  
They sat in silence for long time, as the man continued to wave his arms and chant loudly.   
  
“What is taking him so long? It didn’t take this much last time." Buffy protested as she began getting anxious. She looked at Spike in the hope of getting a word out of him, but his lips remained tightly closed and his gaze focused on the white circle of light. “Are you sure you wanna do this?" she finally spoke in a low voice.   
  
He continued silent, the only evidence that he had heard her was a slight nod of his head.   
  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to." She desperately tried to sound cool and calm about it as she felt her insides turn upside down.   
  
He finally looked at her with a ghost of a smirk over his pale lips.   
  
“I won’t back out, if that’s what you think." He said in a frozen tone.   
  
“That’s not what I mean."   
  
“Oh, right. I guess the whole ‘you don’t have to do it if you don’t what to’ speech was just to make me feel better?" The words spilled out of his mouth drenched in sarcasm.   
  
“It wasn’t a speech." She snapped.   
  
“Whatever." He hissed turning his attention back to the clearing.   
  
She sighed in frustration at the vampire’s arrogance, she was about to speak when finally one of the demons stepped in the Foris Caliga’s direction. It was a vampire. Slowly it out stretched its arm, reaching for the light. Gradually, it increased its pulsation as it completely engulfed the creature. Eventually, the result was the same as it had been two nights before – a large pile of dust on the ground.   
  
Buffy found herself holding her breath and pressing her lips tightly shut as she watched the spectacle. Her stomach turned inside of her as the urge to vomit crept up her throat.   
  
“Well, I guess that’s my queue." The bleached vampire said with a forced grin as he began to stand up. A strong hand over his arm stopped him, when he turned around he found two watery, bloodshot, green eyes staring at him.   
  
“I’ll come with you." She said with a faltering voice.   
  
“You can’t. Giles isn’t here. You have to look after Clem." Spike explained tilting his head towards the dazed demon sitting on the ground.   
  
“I’ll tie him up." She tried to figure out a way out.   
  
“With what?" the vampire exhaled.   
  
She paused, desperately looking around. When she failed to find something that might help her, she gazed back at the bleached vampire who’s arm she was still clinging to.   
  
“Luv, I have to go." He said, his hand coming to rest over hers, his fingers working to release himself from her strong grip, but his efforts only resulted in a her wrapping her other hand around his trapped arm. “Slayer…"   
  
“Don’t go." Her eyes begged him.   
  
“I have to. Anya, remember…"   
  
“We’ll find another way." Desperation took over her now and she spoke in quick and erratic sentences. “Another… there’s always another way. We always… And, Giles… we-we’ll research. And-and…" she gasped for air; her heart slamming against her chest, her palms becoming sweaty and the brackish tears making her sight fuzzy and unclear. “We’ll fight it another way… We’ll save Anya… But… just please don’t do this. Please."   
  
The desperation in her voice, her face, her trembling chin and hands made his heart want to scream. Falling to his knees, he ran his hand over her golden locks, his thumb brushing over her flushed cheek. Slowly, his arms enveloped her small figure, bringing her face to rest over his chest. She spoke a frantic myriad of gibberish that was muffled by the fabric of his black shirt, which was now dapped as a result of her tears.   
  
Buffy pushed away in order at look him, his arms still rested at her sides as her pleading eyes stared into his for a second before falling to his chest. She rested her palm there, for some reason surprised at the lack of a heartbeat.   
  
“Your soul…" she began in a whisper.   
  
Those two simple words sent a current of rage though his veins. His reaction to it was to simply push her away, stand up and walk away.   
  
Buffy stood there, motionless, frozen by his unexpected reaction, watching him disappear into the darkness. Second latter she saw him between the demon crowd – a dazed look on his face trying to hide the pain in his chest, the part inside of him that wanted to scream.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
Gilles circled the clearing, trying to position himself in a way he could see the mysterious man’s face. That voice… he thought to himself as he struggled with the foliage.   
  
“Bugger!" he cursed under his breath as a twig hit him in the eye.   
  
Rubbing his injured eye, he continued moving through the bushes. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to be able to find a spot where he was facing the man while remaining at a safe enough distance from the demons. So, he made his choice and he proceeded walking towards the large crowd of horned, one eyed, tailed creatures. Eventually, he stood only a few feet form the nearest creature, but at least he was sure that, from there he would be able to see the man.   
  
To Giles’ frustrations the mysterious figure had moved around the white circle. Apparently, one of the creatures had caught his attention. Now, he stood next to the small group which had distanced itself from the main mass to reach the Foris Caliga. Giles cursed once more as the figure continued to have his back turned to him. Patiently, the ex-watcher remained knelt between the tick bushes waiting for the man to turn around and go back to his chanting spot. Eventually he moved, and Giles was able to see who was the object of the figure’s attention.   
  
“Spike?" the librarian whispered to himself.   
  
The vampire stood with a dazed look on his face, just like they had planed. The figure seemed to be speaking to the apparently space out creature as it moved around, eventually it turned so that Giles could see his face. The old man felt his heart skip a beat at the revelation of the man’s identity.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Spike could feel his blood boil inside him and he slowly moved through the small group of demons. His eyes looked into infinity as he chanted along with the rest of them. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the man who was chanting on the other side of the circle had stopped and moved in the group’s direction. After a few seconds he realised that *he* was the reason the figure had moved.   
  
The man circled him twice and then stopped to face him. Spike continued to stare into nothingness.   
  
“I know you…" the man spoke, rubbing his chin. “You’re that vampire… The master vampire who was here a few years before…what was your name?" he paused for a while as he searched his mind. “Spike!" he finally said. “I really thought you were a tough one. Oh well, it will be nice to have the demon of such a notorious vampire such as yourself." Then he turned around back to the spot where he had been before.   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
She was still a little startled, and her heart refused to control itself, anxiously pounding inside of her, but she continued to watch as the man moved towards Spike.   
  
“What is he doing?" the Slayer asked herself. “Does he know him?"   
  
She waited for a while and eventually she had her answer as the man turned in a way that his face was now illuminated by the circle of light and faced her. She had to bring her hand to her mouth in order to prevent the escape of a surprised scream.   
  
“Ethan Rayne…?" she whispered.   
  
Chapter 12 - Into the Woods   
  
In her own hideaway, between the bushes, Buffy’s heart raced as she saw Ethan slowly move away from Spike. She struggled to control her heavy breathing as anxiety and fretfulness took over, when she heard her name being called:   
  
“Buffy!"   
  
She looked in the direction of the sound to see Giles holding Clem by his arm.   
  
“You almost let Clem go." Giles complained.   
  
Ignoring his disapproving look she said:   
  
“It’s Ethan Rayne."   
  
“Yes, I know." The British man said, taking out his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief.   
  
“How did he escape the Initiative? I thought he got arrested the last time." Buffy asked confused as her gaze returned to the clearing ahead.   
  
“I really have no idea." Giles replied, putting his glasses back on and looking in the same direction the young girl next to him was.   
  
They watched as the bleached vampire patiently waited his turn. In front of him two more vampires were turned to dust.   
  
“Giles…" she finally got the nerve to ask him. “Are you sure nothing will happen to him… besides loosing his soul…" her voice faltered as she spoke “I mean…" she paused, looking longingly at the large pile of dust on the ground.   
  
She waited for Giles to reassuringly voice out: “Absolutely not!" but it never came. Instead, the librarian restarted fidgeting with his glasses. The site of his bowed head, along with the frenetic movement of the old man’s fingers over the handkerchief made her heart skip a beat. She knew that look of uncertainty.   
  
“Giles…?" she coaxed him to speak.   
  
“I… told Spike… there is a chance he might…"   
  
“He might what?" she questioned, but deep inside she didn’t want to hear the answer.   
  
“There is a chance he might die." Giles finally blurted out.   
  
“What?!" her breath now came in short asphyxiating gasps while her heart seemed to freeze.   
  
“He knows he might die." Giles gave her a compassionate look as he identified the pure anguish in her eyes.   
  
She looked back at the clearing. It was his turn… The bleached vampire stood in front of the bright white circle, slowly outstretching his hand.   
  
“No!" she spoke in a low voice.   
  
Without hearing Giles’ pleas to stay down, the Slayer stood up and prepared to run in the clearing’s direction when suddenly, the white circle disappeared. Instantly, all the demons around it fell to the floor unconscious, except for Spike. Completely unaware of what was happening he looked around him, his hand still outstretched, reaching for nothingness.   
  
“I knew it!" an angry voice roared through the woods.   
  
Spike looked up to meet a pair of seriously pissed eyes.   
  
“I knew it." Ethan Rayne repeated as he moved toward the vampire. “Did you think I couldn’t smell it on you, vampire?"   
  
Spike was lost. What had just happen. How did he know?   
  
**************************************************************   
  
Buffy froze in place and it was Giles’ strong hand pulling her down that brought her back to reality.   
  
“What’s happening?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the only two standing figure in the clearing.   
  
“I don’t know." Giles confessed. “He must have somehow…" suddenly realisation crashed on the old librarian. “He has been using the Foris Caliga to collect the demons and theirs powers."   
  
“Yes, and…" she was becoming increasingly annoyed at Giles’ strange ability to avoid getting to the point.   
  
“He can tell Spike has a soul because of the demons he already has inside of him." Giles finally made sense.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
“Who do you think you are?" his wrath was clear in his voice as he approached the vampire. “Thinking you could destroy my creation?"   
  
“Hey, chump I have no idea-“before he could finish his statement, Spike found himself dangling by his neck in Ethan’s remarkably strong hand.   
  
“Who sent you? Was it Giles?" the man gave the vampire a creepy grin as he spoke.   
  
“I-I.." Spike struggled with the strong fingers that gripped his throat, his feet kicking the air as he desperately sought release. But the man ignored him, effortlessly holding the vampire even higher as he moved around the clearing looking into the thick forest that surrounded him.   
  
“Oh Giles, old mate. Don’t be shy." He mockingly singsonged while, in his hands, Spike kicked and jerked like a fish out of the water. “Come out, come out wherever you are…" and another wicked grin settled over his thin lips.   
  
No answer.   
  
“Well, I guess it’s just you and me then." Ethan turned his attention back to the vampire. With crazed eyes wide open he spoke: “Let’s play, shall we?" And with that the sorcerer’s fist connected with the vampire’s face propelling him across the clearing.   
  
Never giving Spike the chance to recover, Ethan moved at lightening speed and soon his shoe pressed painfully over the vampire’s neck. Suddenly, thunder roared in the skies and a river of rain began to pour.   
  
“Oh, don’t tell me you’re tired already. I thought you were a master vampire." Rayne mocked grinningly, increasing the weight over Spike’s throat.   
  
“Ah…" the vampire managed to let out a muffled groan, as his hands held the sorcerer’s leg, desperately trying to pull it away.   
  
Eventually, Ethan released him, hovering over him as he coughed his lungs out and rubbed the tender skin of his bruised neck. Slowly, Spike dragged himself to his feet but he didn’t stand for long, soon Rayne was on him, throwing a series of unanswered blows.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Buffy watched from the shadows as Spike got beaten to an unrecognisable pulp by the old man.   
  
“We need to help him. Spike can’t fight him. Right now, Ethan must have the strength of hundreds of demons." Giles explained as the rain soaked his clothes.   
  
Suddenly, Buffy fell into complete Slayer mode:   
  
“Giles, Ethan can’t know you’re here. That will only get him even more pissed and then we are history. You take Clem out of here. Take him back to Xander’s place and I’ll see if I can help Spike." Her voice was flawless, built on certainty and absurd confidence.   
  
“Buffy, you can’t fight him. He’s probably stronger that Glory was." Giles pointed out.   
  
“I’m not planning on fighting him. We’re gonna run until we find another solution. Get everyone to Xander’s, it will take Ethan longer to find you that way." Buffy explained.   
  
“Be careful." The librarian whispered as the Slayer moved through the heavy foliage and disappeared.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
“Now, now… Why do insist on going through this. All you have to do is tell me why you are here. That’s all I want to know, then I’ll…" Ethan paused for a while standing over the beat up vampire. “Well, I won’t let you go, that’s a given but… well, let’s just say that big piles of dust can’t feel pain. What do you say?"   
  
Spike breathed heavily as the blood filled his lungs and throat, but there was still room for his usual trademark arrogance.   
  
“Sod off." He spat out dryly as the drops of rain violently crashed against his marred face.   
  
The simple sentence seemed to trigger something in the old man. The rage grew inside of him and soon it was blatantly plastered across his face. Suddenly, his muscles started to contort, as if something wiggled it’s way just under his skin, but Ethan seemed oblivious to what was happening. As the emotions boiled inside of him, his eyes became completely white as if his iris had just been erased from his eyeballs and soon the tracks of engorged veins mapped his now blue skin.   
  
“You worthless little- Ah!!!" Ethan cried out all of a sudden, bringing his hands to his head. It was clear he was in deep pain.   
  
Buffy watched from the bushes and when the sorcerer clung to his head and screamed in pain she saw her opportunity. In the blink of an eye, she was knelling next to the vampire.   
  
“Spike." Her voice was nearly a whisper next to Ethan’s excruciatingly thunderous screams.   
  
Under heavy eyelids, the vampire glanced up at her.   
  
“Hey, luv!" he greeted drunk with pain.   
  
“We have to get you out of here." She snaked his arms around her neck trying to pull him up but he seemed to refuse to help. “Spike!"   
  
“Huh…?" he spoke sleepily.   
  
She put her arm around his waist and lifted him up to his feet. He hissed as her hand pressed against one of his open wounds. While Buffy dragged the vampire into the woods, Ethan continued to scream and howl in pain.   
  
They moved through the thick bushes and trees as quickly as she could carry him. The rain soaked their clothes, making them heavy and making it hard to move, but even so the Slayer continued to haul Spike’s weight.   
  
Eventually, she grew tired, feeling her legs buckle under her. She had to find shelter, there was no way she could drag his now unconscious body through the entire forest.   
  
“Spike!" she tried to wake him.   
  
Kneeling down, she let his head rest over her legs, the raindrops running down his chiselled checks. In the background the thick silence of the woods had muffled the tormented cries of the mad man, but she could still feel them in her chest.   
  
“Spike!" she called out again running her trembling fingers through the his soaked hair.   
  
Slowly he tried to force his eyelids to open, but at that moment they seemed to hold the weight of the world and all he could do was moan.   
  
Buffy desperately looked around for a safe place to spend the rest of the night, which wouldn’t last very long. Soon, in a couple of hours, the sun would be up and she had to find a place to hide the bruised and beaten vampire from the scorching rays. Her eyes wandered through her surrounding until they fell over what seemed like and opening of a cave.   
  
“The old Sunnydale Mines." The light bulb lit up in her head.   
  
In one last effort, her stood up, dragging Spike to his feet and towing them both into the cavern.   
  
Chapter 13 - Pouring Rain   
  
“Giles!" Dawn’s high pitch voice was heard as she ran down the stairs.   
  
“What happen?" Willow asked closing the door behind the soaked ex-watcher.   
  
“Get your stuff we’re going to Xander’s." he ordered picking up the speaker of the white phone without any further explanation.   
  
“Giles-“   
  
Dawn was cut short by a deadly tone:   
  
“Dawn, now." Seeing the worry on her juvenile face he was about to add something but a hoarse voice coming from the other side of the line caught his attention. “Xander, Willow, Dawn, Clem and I are coming over." He paused as he listened for a reply. “I can’t explain now." And with that he hung up.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Buffy hugged her knees trying desperately to keep warm. Her eyes wandered over the irregular, soggy and stony walls that surrounded her. Eventually her gaze fell over the marred body of the vampire who lay on his back at her feet. She had tried as best as she could to tend to his wounds, but without any resources there wasn’t much she could do.   
  
She looked to her right, at the entrance of the damp cave. It was the only source of light, but after about four hours her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and she could see reasonably well.   
  
A strange chill ran down her spine as the soft air current blew pass her. She closed her eyes, trying to get some rest, but every time she did, all she could see was the figure of that mad man clutching his head in agony. The screeching, inhuman howls still rang in her ears and she brought her hand to cover them, but it was no use, the sound came from inside of her. She shook her head as she slowly rocked herself to sleep.   
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
They sat silently around the table. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose, Willow nervously pressed her hand together while Dawn bit her lip as her gaze drifted blindly over the two motionless bodies on the couch. Xander’s head hung over Anya’s lap as his fingers innocently played with the hem of her long skirt. It was her favourite, the light brown one, with large yellow flowers stamped on it. He had bought it for her after one of their numerous fights. What had they argued over? He couldn’t remember.   
  
“So now what?" Willow finally managed to ask.   
  
“All we can do is wait. We have to wait for Buffy and Spike to get here." Giles explained putting on his glasses.   
  
Dawn hesitated, nervously looking towards Xander before she asked the question that had been haunting her ever since Giles had finished acquaint them with the events of the night.   
  
“What if he…" her gaze abandoned her friend’s face as he looked up from Anya’s lap “if Ethan leaves and doesn’t come back?"   
  
Seeing the desperation in Xander’s eyes Giles immediately tried to reassure him.   
  
“He won’t. He knows I’m…" he corrected himself “we’re behind Spike being there to destroy the Foris Caliga. He’ll want revenge."   
  
*************************************************************************   
  
He stirred as consciousness assaulted his senses and the second it did he cursed to all the gods imaginable. His entire body screamed as the excruciating pain coursed through every inch of him.   
  
“Bloody Hell!" he protested as he forced his eyelids to open.   
  
Initially, everything was black and he searched his mind to find out where he was. Slowly, he was able to see light shades of brown and grey, but everything was still very blurry. He turned his head and wasn’t able to keep from howling as the pain lacerated its way through his neck down his back.   
  
Buffy jumped up at the scream. She looked around confused and it took a while to realise where exactly she was.   
  
“You’re up." She said with a sleepy voice.   
  
“Buffy?" he questioned as his eyes adjusted and his sight focused on the small curled figure to his right.   
  
“For a second there I thought you weren’t going to wake up." She breathed, pulling a long blond strand behind her ear.   
  
“Ah." He wailed as he tried to get up.   
  
“You shouldn’t move. He beat you up pretty bad." She started making small talk.   
  
“As I recall he was the one howling in pain at the end."   
  
“What happen to him?" she asked confused.   
  
“He got into contact with the sharp end of my tongue." As he spoke his tongue rolled over his teeth teasingly. Well, at least there is one muscle in my body that isn’t killing me. He thought to himself.   
  
Buffy felt her cheeks begin to redden as the blood rushed to her face.   
  
“What did you do?" she tried to ignore her flushed face and her racing heartbeat.   
  
“My tongue… ah!" he faltered as he sat up “is a powerful weapon." He gave her his trademark smirk and her heart jumped a beat.   
  
“Stop joking around." She ordered slapping him lightly on the arm.   
  
Instantly, the vampire retracted, holding onto his arm and howling in pain. Buffy jumped up concerned and in a second she was sitting next to him trying to get a look at his face.   
  
“Are-Are you ok? I-I’m sorry, I-“ before she could end her apology she found herself on the ground, on her back with a smirking vampire hovering over her.   
  
“Got ya!" he singsonged trying to ignore the pain than ran down his arched back.   
  
Their closeness suddenly dawned on them both. Buffy stared up at the now dark blue eyes that gazed down on her, her heart slammed wildly against her rapidly rising and falling chest and her warm breath came in short, suffocating pants. Unwittingly, Spike’s mouth glided towards hers as he lowered his head.   
  
Buffy’s eyes drifted shut, her lips parting as she prepared to be kissed. She gasped in shock and her eyelids flung open as she felt his weight shift over her and pull away. Spike sat up next to her, his eyes glued to the wall, refusing to look at her.   
  
She pushed herself up and stared at the vampire:   
  
“Spike…" she began but he cut her off.   
  
“It was because of all the demons." All his efforts went into trying to hide the nervousness and discomfort in his voice.   
  
Buffy frowned in confusion.   
  
“The demons inside of him were struggling for dominance. That’s why he was howling in pain. It’s already tough with one, I can imagine what it’s like with a few hundreds."   
  
“Spike, I-“   
  
“How long till sundown?" the vampire ignored her attempt to discuss the subject.   
  
She paused for a second and decided to humour him. Fine, he wants to ignore it, I’ll ignore it. She thought to herself as she looked at her watch.   
  
“About an hour." She answered.   
  
“Good." He grumbled.   
  
They sat silently for the hour and the moment the light coming from the exit dimmed Spike stumbled to his feet. He moaned a little, leaning on the walls for support as he walked.   
  
“What are you doing?" she asked following him.   
  
“Going home." He spat dryly.   
  
“Like that?" she pointed at him as a thin eyebrow shot up.   
  
“Yep." He pressed his lips together to avoid screaming as the pain coursed through his legs.   
  
“Well, I hate to point out the obvious but you can’t walk, Spike."   
  
As he reached the entrance of the cave, he abandoned the support of the wall, wobbling a little but eventually he was able to stand up right and even take a few steps.   
  
“Spike, don’t be ridiculous. It’s raining out there." She shouted as he stepped out of the cave into the storm. “Spike!"   
  
He continued walking, ignoring her as the drops of salty water streamed down his face and soaked his clothes. She sighed loudly and milled her teeth together as she walked into the rain after him.   
  
“Spike!" she shouted finally stepping in his way.   
  
“What?" he squinted as the raindrops hit his eyes.   
  
“Stop being an idiot and come out from the rain." She ordered him with her hand over her hips.   
  
“You know what, Slayer? You have this annoying habit of acting like I’m your trained little puppy. I’ve told you, it’s over." He shouted over the thunder.   
  
“You’re being pig headed about this. We can’t walk back home in the middle of this storm." She yelled back at him, the raindrops ricocheting off her mouth.   
  
“We have to meet up with Giles. We have to figure a way to find this guy and help Anya, remember?" Spike said walking around her and stumbling away.   
  
She felt the anger begin to boil up inside of her as she caught up with him and stood in his way.   
  
“Stop trying to make me jealous." She shouted.   
  
He raised his gaze from the muddy ground and looked at her with a frozen grin.   
  
“I’m trying to make you jealous?" She nodded. “Aren’t you full of yourself? Why would I want to do that?" he paused for a second, but before she could answer he spat out: “I’m. Not. In love. With. You." He saw her face crumble at his words.   
  
Her lips articulated the word what, but her voice refused to leave her mouth.   
  
“Actually I don’t think I ever did. I’ve got a soul now, Slayer, I realised that I never really loved you, it was just… an itch… an obsession." He regretted the words as he saw the painful look in her bloodshot eyes.   
  
They stood in silence, the rain pouring down on them, making their heavy clothes stick to their bodies. She looked up at him, her wet hair framing her face and she swallowed hard before speaking:   
  
“We have to go back in. We’ll walk back into town when it stops raining." Her voice faltered and she looked down before she added: “Please."   
  
She gave him one quick look before she began walking back to the cave. At the sight of her leaving, Spike felt as if someone was reaching into his chest and was twisting his insides out. He tried to run after her, but the pain in his legs prevented him.   
  
“Buffy!" he called out. She stopped and turned around to find him standing in front of her. “Look, I didn’t mean to…"   
  
“Forget it." She raised her hand in the air trying to keep the distance between them. “You were right. It’s none of my business."   
  
“Ah, come on don’t start with the whole I’m very mature routine." Spike spoke with annoyance in his voice.   
  
“What do you want me to say, Spike?" she suddenly yelled, letting the cool and calm façade slide away. “I mean, you come back all strange and distant and-and all of a sudden I find out - *you* have a soul. Yuppie!" she waved her hands in the air and forced a huge Pepsodent smile on her face as she spoke. “Oh but no, now you have to nobly give it up to save a demon I thought you didn’t even care for, but apparently you do." As she shouted the words at him her arms moved wildly trying to emphasize every angry word that shot out of her mouth. “Apparently, now that you’ve got a soul you’ve discovered that you’re in love with a vengeance demon void of a social filter. Well, congratulations!" she drew a long, sharp breath as she ended her speech.   
  
“Oh, for Christ sake woman, I’m not in love with Anya!" He growled at her under the bucketing rain.   
  
“Then why the Hell are you doing this? Why are you willing to lose your soul for her?" she yelled over the roaring thunder.   
  
“Because of you!" he blurted out as he walked pass her toward the cavern.   
  
Buffy stood in shock, huge eyes still staring at the spot where he had been standing a second ago. A flash of lightning snapped her out of her momentary daze.   
  
“What do you mean, because of me?" she shouted after him.   
  
Spike stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath and grounding his teeth together before turning to face a soaking Slayer.   
  
“God, *when* will you get it?" he hissed. “Everything… Everything *single* thing I do is because of you." He paused for a second before continuing: “You got me running around helping you keep the demon world in check, getting the crap kicked out of me by a God with a permanent bad hair day, getting my heart ripped out when I saw you jump from…" his voice faltered, but he swallowed hard and proceeded: “spending a whole summer with your Scoobies, helping them out even though every time a saw Dawn it broke my heart because it just reminded me of you and my stupid promise. And then you came back and… seeing you again after so long. Suddenly, everything was back to normal and my biggest worry was whether the little bit did her homework so the Social Services wouldn’t take her away from you, and-"   
  
A roaring thunder crashed through the woods and when Spike was about to continue his painful rambling he found it impossible as Buffy’s rain wet lips kissed him into silence.   
  
Chapter 14 - Singing in the Rain   
  
A shy knock coming from the door made him look up, his hands sliding sluggishly down the sides of his face to rest over his mouth as his gaze fell over the redhead.   
  
“Hey…" she moved slowly, taking her seat on the bed next to the old librarian.   
  
Giles simply nodded as he gave her a ghost of a smile.   
  
“I think Xander has finally given into sleep." She spoke softly, reaching for a restless strand of red hair and pining it behind her pale ear.   
  
Another weak smile was the old man’s only reply.   
  
“He dozed off with his head over Anya’s lap."   
  
A suffocating stillness built between them for a few moments, until Giles finally broke his silence and spoke:   
  
“I don’t know if we can beat him."   
  
Willow looked at him a bit amazed but she didn’t speak, preferring to listen instead.   
  
“We don’t even know what his powers are." He sighed letting his fingers graze through his hair. “He’ll find us Willow. It won’t take long."   
  
The redhead paused for a while, wondering if she should say what was on her mind. They had avoided the subject the entire summer, ever since…   
  
“I can help." She said plainly, a deep frown settling over her marble forehead as she waited for Giles’ reaction.   
  
“Not against Ethan. You don’t know what he is capable of." The librarian answered, his gaze pinned on the wooden floor.   
  
“I was talking about…" she hesitated before she said it. “…magic."   
  
“What?!" Giles almost shouted standing up abruptly.   
  
“Giles-“   
  
“No! You cannot!" he cut her off not only with his short statement but also with a flat and sharp movement as his hand seemed to cut through the air.   
  
“Giles I know I can handle it now." She tried to argue standing up and following the ex-watcher around the room. “You said it yourself. Eventually I would be able to recover and go back to the way it was."   
  
“It’s too soon. You’re not ready." Giles said sharply, turning to face her.   
  
“Buffy can’t fight Ethan on her own, she’ll get pummelled. Giles I know-“   
  
“This is not open for discussion, Willow. No!" Giles ended the argument walking pass her and out the room. The ex-witch quickly followed him, trying desperately to make a point. As they moved into the living room Giles came to a full stop in mid stride, catching Willow off guard and causing her to bump into him.   
  
“Well, well, well. You’re here after all." Ethan spoke coolly, dropping an unconscious Xander on the floor. “And they said you had gone back to London. They got me worried there for a minute."   
  
“What do you want Ethan?" Giles said in a flat tone, but inside him he could feel the adrenalin surge through his veins.   
  
“Just to say hi to an old friend, I guess. How are you doing, Ripper? You look like you’ve put on a couple of pounds." Ethan mocked as he glazed around the room.   
  
Giles’ eyes desperately searched the compartment for Dawn’s skinny figure until he found her sitting in the corner of the room. She was motionless, her arms hugged her legs and her mouth was tightly shut. The ex-watcher frowned, there was something very wrong with this picture, Dawn was never one to hide while one of her friends was being beat up by a madman. As he watched closely he noticed the fear and the anger swimming in her bloodshot eyes. Ethan had done something to her, he had paralysed her somehow.   
  
Noticing the object of Giles’ attention Ethan let out a deep laugh before speaking:   
  
“Manahan demon poison. Doesn’t last long, but it’s good for keeping bad little girls in the corner when they’ve been bad." Looking at Dawn he added: “Isn’t it, dearest?"   
  
“What do you want?" Giles repeated the question. Behind him stood a frightened Willow, clinging to the old man’s shirt.   
  
“I’ve told-“   
  
“Cut the crap, Ethan!" Giles hissed.   
  
“Well, you’re pet vampire snivelled his way into my territory. Tried to destroy what was mine. You don’t know anything about that now do you?" A flicker of inhuman rage flashed across the madman’s eyes as he spoke.   
  
“No." Giles said simply.   
  
Without a word, Ethan outstretched his hand. Almost instantly, Dawn’s motionless body was flung across the room in his direction until his strong fingers connected with the young teenager’s soft neck.   
  
Willow drew one sharp breath at the sight of Dawn dangling by her neck from the Rayne’s hand.   
  
“Let her go." Giles ordered, but Ethan ignored his pleas, instead he moved towards the window.   
  
“It’s getting a bit hot in here, don’t you think?" he asked to no one in particular as he opened the large panoramic window with one hand while the other held a grip over Dawn.   
  
“Ethan!" Giles yelled as the young girl’s body was pushed out the window into the thundering storm.   
  
But contrary to the ex-watcher’s biggest fear, Ethan didn’t drop her; his grip on Dawn was still firm and strong. The teenager remained motionless, the only evidence of her fear and doubt flashed in her eyes as her body refused to move.   
  
“Ah! Rain! Always manages to make one home sick, doesn’t it Ripper?" Ethan asked in a mocking voice. Giles made a move towards the madman and Ethan immediately outstretched his hand singsonging simultaneously: “Uh-uh-uh, don’t even think about it. Back up, now!" he ordered and Giles obeyed.   
  
An evil smirk spread across the man’s face as he saw the look of desperation on both Willow and Giles’ faces. The feel of his outstretched arm getting soaked made his attention drift towards the drenched girl hanging from his hand.   
  
“I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain." He sang excruciatingly off key. “Come on, don’t be shy. Sing! Oh, that’s right, you’re paralysed. Sorry, forgot." Ethan let out a loud laugh at his own sick joke.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
The kiss lasted a fraction of a second as Buffy found herself being pushed away by two strong hands curled around her skinny arms.   
  
“What?" she stared at him in amazement under narrowed eyes as the raindrops hit her heavy eyelids.   
  
She watched as he brought his hands to his face, his cursing muffled by the thundering rain. His fingers ran up his pale ivory skin tracing deep trenches through his soaked hair as he looked up at the clouded sky, the cool crystals of water sprinting down his sharp cheekbones as he clenched his teeth together.   
  
“What?" she repeated, this time it was a bare whisper, that not even his vampire hearing could pick up.   
  
He dropped his gaze from the blackened sky to her glassy eyes and stared at her for a second before turning around and walking toward the mines.   
  
“Why are you acting like this?" she yelled, never moving from her spot.   
  
Her hoarse voice made him stop in mid stride and turn around to face her.   
  
“No, why are *you* acting like this? Four months ago you couldn’t even stand to be within five feet of me and now all of a sudden you’re all hot and bothered over me?" he roared in anger.   
  
“It’s because-“   
  
“I know why! It’s why I went to freaking Africa, got myself beaten to a pulp for it. But you know what? I just realised that was the single stupidest thing I’ve ever done."   
  
“You think it’s because you have a soul now?" Buffy asked incredulous.   
  
Spike narrowed his eyes, giving her an angry look.   
  
“It’s not." She said in a calmer tone.   
  
“Right, you just woke up one day and suddenly realised you didn’t care if I was a soulless monster or not." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he searched for the harshest words he could think of. “Or better yet, after four months of forced celibacy you just got too horny to stick to your good-girl-semi-virgin crap of a routine." He could see the anger boiling up inside her as her gaze shot daggers at him. “What, need another good roll in the with the dirty vampire from next door to get you going, or-“   
  
He was forced to shut up as Buffy’s fist connected with his cheek, his head being flung to the side at the intensity of the blow.   
  
“Shut up!" she shouted.   
  
He remained motionless for a second before slowly turning to stare at her with narrowed eyes.   
  
“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?" his tone was cold and callous as a forced grin settled over his lips.   
  
She stood in silence under the pouring rain. He could see her eyes swimming in angry tears as she stared up at him. Spike swallowed hard as he she moved pass him with her head bowed and before he knew it his right hand was gripping her by her arm.   
  
“Look, I didn’t mean to…"   
  
“Well, you did, ok?!" she shouted pulling herself away from him. “You always do. You always manage to screw everything up with that big mouth of yours." As she spoke her anger melted into hurt and desperation as the tears she had been holding back now freely rolled down her flushed cheeks. “God, do you even think before you speak?"   
  
“What do you want me to think, Buffy? The only time you ever come near me is when you need a favour or when you need…" he looked her up and down before continuing. “another type of favour. And the only time you show any concern about me it’s because I’ve got a bloody soul too lose." He was now yelling as the rage took over him once more.   
  
“You’re talking about back there? At the clearing?" she asked incredulous as she pointed back into the deep woods. “I wasn’t worried about your *stupid* soul. I stood there watching God knows how many vampires get turned into a large pile of dust, Spike and *you* were next!" she yelled.   
  
“You didn’t know that that could happen to me." Spike argued.   
  
“No, I didn’t. Giles hadn’t told me yet but…" her voice faltered as she remembered the anguish that had run through her at the sight of him outstretching his arm towards the white circle. “…I was scared… I-I…" she stuttered as anger, fear and exhaustion took over her. “I could feel something bad was going to happen… to you… and-and…" just then she realised she was crying and the Slayer in her woke up. Immediately, a cool and calm mask slipped her face and voice as she wiped the tears with the back of her sleeves. “You…" she pointed at him with an accusing finger. “You should have told me there was a chance you might…you could get… dusted."   
  
“Buffy..." he started as he saw through her pathetic attempt to hide her fears from him.   
  
He was still in a bit of shock at her confession as he took a step towards her. She immediately took one back, away from him. Unwilling to play their old game of cat and mouse he closed the space between them and once more curled his fingers around her arm in a strong grip.   
  
“I didn’t know you were scared because-“   
  
“I wasn’t scared!" she immediately denied, but seeing the look on his face she realised it was useless to deny what she had just said second before. “I was afraid it would go wrong and Anya was going to…"   
  
“You were scared something might happen to me, weren’t you?" He said in a mocking voice letting go of her in order to run his fingers over her small arm, but she pushed his hand away from her and backed up.   
  
“I was just… It’s none of your business what I was." She suddenly snapped; a deep frown settling over her wet forehead.   
  
“Come on, admit it. You were afraid I might turn into a big pile of dust."   
  
“I was n-“   
  
Before she could answer his hands were all over her, his body pined her against the closest tree and his mouth crushed hers with demanding force. She was caught off guard by his sudden movement, after the beating he had taken he could barely walk; she wondered how he was able to slam her against a tree. After a second, she began to struggle under him, trying to push him away, bringing her fist to his back and he immediately pulled away howling in pain.   
  
“I’m sorry… did I…" she awkwardly apologized.   
  
“It’s ok, just a bit…" he looked up at her as the rain continued to pour over them.   
  
With his eyes, he secretly asked her permission before bending down and kissing her softly. This time she kissed back and soon the tension that had been building between them all this time was let loose on the rampage bringing hands into play. Buffy’s small fingers greedily clung to his wet clothes, desperately pulling them in all directions as she tried to get under them. Spike’s hands mimicked her gestures with the same urgency and hopelessness as his body pinned hers against the tree and his mouth consumed her lips.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
“So, enough singing!" Ethan sighed audibly. “It’s getting exhausting."   
  
Giles’ eyes never left the young teenager hanging out in the rain. They were on the tenth floor and the chances of her surviving the fall were definitely not on her side. He felt a chill run down his spin as he pictured Dawn falling to her death. He shook the image out of his mind continuing to gaze at her. He could see she was starting to regain her strength and coordination as she lightly kicked the air.   
  
“Ethan, don’t do this." The old man’s despair was evident in his voice.   
  
“Just tell me where the vampire is." The madman ordered between clenched teeth, the cockiness and distant superiority had abandoned his tone and only the raw rage remained.   
  
“We don’t know." Willow answered.   
  
Anger flashed in Ethan’s eyes and without a word he opened his hand and Dawn’s body freefell down ten floors.   
  
Chapter 15 - Heavenly   
  
Giles held his breath as he leaned out the window to see Dawn freefalling to her death.   
  
“DAWN!" he yelled, outstretching his hand in an instinctive but feeble attempt to save her.   
  
His heart seemed to freeze in his chest at the sight of her body suddenly being engulfed in a thick blue cloud of smoke, which broke her fall. Only then did his brain seem to assimilate Willow’s chanting coming from behind him.   
  
He watched her closely; her eyes were closed, her body shook slightly as she used all of her energy to maintain the mystical cloud just long enough to get Dawn closer to the ground. Slowly, the smoke drifted down the building, carefully carrying its precious cargo to safe shores. His gaze drifted back to Willow as he noticed her unsteadiness and shakiness increasing exponentially as her strength was being drained out of her.   
  
******************************************************   
  
She felt her legs buckle under her when his hand snaked its way under her drenched shirt and his lips grazed down her neck. Her mind wandered, her fingers clung to his black t-shirt, pulling it upwards, desperate to feel his marble skin.   
  
“Ah!" he hissed in pain and she immediately pulled away from him.   
  
“Are you-“ she began asking but he silenced her by capturing her mouth with his.   
  
“Mmmm…" she tried to speak and eventually pushed him far enough to let out: “Are you ok?"   
  
He answered by vehemently nodding before smashing his mouth to hers. His skilful fingers found their way to her shirt and proceeded by undoing her buttons. He broke the kiss for a second, his forehead rested on the hard wooden surface of the tree, as he looked down at the white lacy bra she was wearing.   
  
“God I missed this." He mumbled drunkenly with a satisfied grin over his lips.   
  
She smiled, the rain bathing her features as she stared up at the sky. A chill ran down her spine as his tongue glide over her neck down her collarbone. Sluggishly, his mouth dipped between her lace-covered breasts, taking in her scent as he hungrily sipped the drops of rain that nestled there. His fingers ran over the tender skin of her bare stomach down to the waistband of her jeans. She held her breath in anticipation as he slowly unbuckled her belt and, as he proceeded with undoing her denims, his mouth returned to hers.   
  
Buffy jumped up as a deafening thunder roared above and around them, however Spike remained oblivious to it all as he concentrated on disposing of her shirt.   
  
“Spike…" she tried to speak but at the feel of his tongue sliding around her earlobe she lost her trail of thought. She swallowed hard and struggled with semantics and syntaxes as she attempted to construct a phrase with a minimum amount of logic. The pathetic result was: “Rain… bad…" she paused and swallowed breathless once more: “Cave… now."   
  
The vampire remained unaware of his surroundings as her shirt dropped flimsily to the muddy floor and his hands now focussed on unclasping her bra.   
  
“Sp...Spike…" She pulled on his hair, forcing him to look up drunkenly into her eyes as she breathed: “Cave. Now!"   
  
He gave her one last intoxicated look before his hands slid under her thighs and lifted her, her legs enveloping his waist.   
  
“Spike, you’re wounded, you-“ Buffy held her breath as the vampire stumbled his way to the mine under the pouring rain. “I can walk." She insisted but he shook his head and when she attempted to speak again he sealed her lips with his own.   
  
His tongue plundered its way into her mouth, exploring it with desperate hunger as his fingers dug into her thighs with bruising force. Buffy opened her eyes dreamily for a second and noticed the vampire was moving in the wrong direction. Reluctantly she broke the passionate kiss and breathed:   
  
“The mines are…" she paused to take in much needed air: “are that way."   
  
“Uh? What?" Spike looked in the direction her small index finger was pointing and nodded. “Oh, right!" And once more he pulled her in for a kiss but as he tried simultaneously to walk he tripped on a tree root sending them both tumbling to the muddy ground.   
  
Buffy let out a small cry as she felt his whole weight fall on top of her but she soon forgot it as his tongue grazed over hers feverishly inviting her to a primitive dance which she gladly accepted. Soon her small hands joined in as they slid under his shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his marble chest to the crystal raindrops and the mucky brown ground. Buffy couldn’t help letting out a content sigh at the feel of his cool skin against her burning one. She opened her eyes as his mouth drifted south, down her neck and over her collarbone, his slick fingers pulling at the straps of her now brownish bra as his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin of her shoulder.   
  
Between moans and satisfied sighs their hands hastily hovered over clothes desperately trying to dispose of them. Soon Buffy’s bra abandoned near a tree was closely followed by her denims. In the meantime, she struggled with the buttons of his jeans, but the vampire came to her rescue, quickly disposing of the black/brown pants. Now, the only thing between them and pure bliss was a thin lay of cotton she was wearing, which a normal person would call underwear, but right then, they considered it to be an annoying and useless piece of clothing. Without warning and in a blink of an eye the vampire ripped the offending item off her, replacing the soft fabric with his experienced fingers as they moved up her thigh.   
  
A wicked grin spread across his face as he noticed her catch her breath in anticipation to his touch. Purposely, he delayed the inevitable, tracing circles over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as his lips played with her collarbone. Instinctively, she bucked her thighs upwards, her body begging him for his touch. In his mind he imaged how long he could keep her in that agonizing wait but when he heard a moan coming from her he found his finger plunging deep inside her heat.   
  
Buffy threw her head back and let out a strangled cry, thrusting her hips against his hand. A second sob followed as his lips trailed their way down to one perfectly shaped breast and took her erect nipple into his mouth. Her hand instinctively came to rest over his head; her fingers losing themselves in his thick, nearly white, hair while his own fingers explored her long neglected depths.   
  
She could feel it building inside of her and the more it grew the closer she wanted him to be. It was too much to bare and she moved his hand away from her centre. Spike was stunned for a second, not understanding what he had done wrong. He sighed in relief as he felt her legs encircling him, her hands resting over his hips pushing them against hers.   
  
“Please…" she moaned, the desperation thick in her voice but she didn’t care, if begging was what it took, then that was exactly what she would do.   
  
She looked up at him with supplicant eyes and met two electric blue ones staring back at her. Silently he positioned himself at her entrance; she held her breath in anticipation, but never broke eye contact, even as the raindrops fell over her face. Slowly, he moved between her feminine folds, gently pushing them apart as he prepared to delve into her. His head moved over hers, effectively protecting her from the heavenly tears that bathed her perfect face and then he slowly moved into her. Her heat instantly enveloping him, pulling him into his own private concept of perfection.   
  
“Ah!" they both let out in pure bliss as their bodies fused together.   
  
Buffy’s eyes shot open at the intensity of the contact as did his, just as it had happen almost a year before, in an abandoned and nearly demolished building.   
  
Spike swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate, to make this last an eternity, but the way she was moving, the way her walls clung around him, surrounded him, squeeze him, it seemed an impossible task. “God, so tight!" was the mantra that invaded his mind and that he desperately tried to push away along with the primitive moans coming from the wildcat under him.   
  
Composed and concentrated, he began to move in and out of her and the entire world seemed to break and crumble around them, leaving them alone in a cloudy and heavenly world of their own.   
  
Laying in a bed of grass and mud the two lovers remained oblivious to the storm and the sopping dirt that covered their naked bodies. As the rain continued to pour over them, the thunder roaring in the skies masked the loud and frenzied cries, sobs and moans of their frantic lovemaking.   
  
***********************************************   
  
Giles let out a loud sigh as he saw Dawn being safely dropped on the wet asphalt of the street before the mystic cloud disappeared.   
  
“Thank God!" he whispered to himself as he turned to see a drained Willow sprawled on the floor. “Willow!" he called out, coming to kneel next to her unconscious figure.   
  
Anger boiled inside of the madman.   
  
“How dare- Ahhhhhhhhh!" he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the same intense and excruciating pain seemed to take him over.   
  
Giles jumped up at the inhuman scream and even Xander was brought back from his momentary coma, sitting up and staring at the sight of Ethan, clutching his head between his strong hands, covering his face as he continued to howl in pain.   
  
“We have to get out of here." Giles warned the younger man.   
  
Xander nodded, snapping out of his fear struck daze and coming to kneel next to Willow.   
  
“What happen?" he asked.   
  
“There’s no time for explanations now." Giles’ strong voice hovered over the savage screams of the madman. “Willow!" he called out, but had no response. He tapped lightly on her face, trying to bring her back to consciousness. Thankfully, after a few more tried the reborn witch opened her eyes.   
  
“Giles?" she asked confused as he helped her stand up.   
  
Suddenly, Ethan began to move erratically, stumbling over furniture, tipping over a large vase sending it crashing to the floor with a loud thud.   
  
“Can you walk?" Giles asked Willow, trying to ignore the madman.   
  
“I think so." The witch answered.   
  
“Good. Let’s go." He ordered as he moved to take Clem’s arm and placing it around his neck as he pulled the demon to his feet and attempted to drag him out of the apartment. Seeing the strain the librarian was under, Willow came to his aid, taking Clem’s other arm as they moved toward the door.   
  
In the meantime, Ethan continued his rampage, destroying everything in his unpredictable path.   
  
“Come on, honey." Xander spoke to the unconscious vengeance demon, taking her into his arms and lifting her off the couch, closely following the others.   
  
Before crossing the threshold he looked back. What he saw would keep him up for a few nights at least. Ethan’s hands moved, revealing his disfigured face. It was then that the young man realised that Ethan Rayne had already died, probably a some time ago, the only thing left was a thousand imprisoned demons fighting for dominance over a human shaped carcass.   
  
Part XVI – Mayhem and Chaos   
  
They ran as fast as they could in the pouring rain. Their drenched clothes, which stuck to their tired bodies, seemed to hold the weight of the world. Willow faltered in her stride as her legs protested against the extra burden of carrying an unconscious demon.   
  
“Are you ok?" Giles asked.   
  
“I-I’m fine." She breathlessly struggled to speak.   
  
“I can help." Dawn offered moving to place Clem’s arms over her back.   
  
“Thanks." Willow said stopping for a second to catch her breath.   
  
“What are you guys doing, we have to move." Xander’s hoarse voice hovered over the loud thunder as he shouted over his shoulder at the rest of the group.   
  
“I think we better find shelter somewhere." Giles suggested as he came closer to the young man.   
  
“Where?" Xander asked as he looked around.   
  
They were in the middle of a street, all the light were out, all the doors closed, a haunting silence broken only by the familiar sound of rain falling and the occasional roaring of thunder as the electric currents cut through the dark skies. Thankfully they had got far enough not to hear the inhuman howling of that madman.   
  
Giles pondered over Xander’s question. They were already drenched, Dawn had already sneezed a couple of times and Clem was getting heavier by the minute. They needed to find shelter quickly, but where?   
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Her numb fingers drew eclectic geometrical shapes over the cool ivory skin of his back using mud as her paint, but the rain soon washed away all her artistic efforts. She could feel him smile against her neck and as he spoke the cool air that flowed from his mouth sent a chill down her spine.   
  
“How’s the finger painting going, luv?"   
  
“Not good, the rain’s washing it away." She answered. “Plus the fact that I can’t see what I’m painting isn’t helping."   
  
He looked up at her, his lean chest now hovering over hers. He remained silence, looking at her with that intense gaze which always managed to leave her breathless; as if she had just ran a marathon. Her clean hand moved around his shoulder, pass his neck and settle over one chiselled cheek. As he closed his sapphire eyes and leaned into her touch, Buffy found herself staring blindly at him. She was about to say something when she felt him move his hips between hers and place himself at her entrance. He opened his eyes, as if asking for permission and she gave him her answer by closing hers and holding her breath.   
  
Slowly he pushed between her inviting folds, entering her. Her eyes shot open as she felt him inside of her.   
  
“God." She couldn’t help letting out as he began to move in and out of her.   
  
Looking up at him she found him with his eyes closed once more, his mouth in a straight line as he clenched his eyes, trying hard to keep his emotions under control. It was nearly impossible. He had dreamt about this for four months, being with her, surrounded by her body, her scent, her spirit.   
  
Her hand dropped from his cheek back to his shoulders, clinging to him as her hips moved in time with his, meeting every thrust with the same urgency and desire.   
  
“Ah…" she cried out as he plunged deeper into her, feeling her, stretching her from the inside. She could feel she was close to the edge and so was he. With one swift and fluid movement she made them roll over and she found herself sitting on top off him.   
  
If Spike were human he would have been in deep trouble. The mere sight of her would have been enough to make it impossible to breathe. She sat up, slowly moving snake like up and down, impaling herself on him, her hands sluggishly travelling over her stomach, up between and around her breast as the rain bathed her naked form. She threw her head, allowing the crystal drops of nectar to run down her face. Spike’s eyes focused on one particular drop as it made its ways around the corner of her mouth, over her chin, down her neck to join its companions to form a small pool in the hole between her collarbones. As it overflowed, a small stream trailed into the valley between two perfectly shaped round globes, down her lean stomach, around her small navel and finally it died in a nest of dark curls where his and her body came together.   
  
Entranced by this spectacle, one hand travelled up her side and round her breast, cupping it gruffly causing a muffled cry to come from her. Expert fingers circled her dark, erect nipple, pinching, teasing, provoking and sending Buffy into a frenzy causing her to move faster and faster, thrusting her hips against his with bruising force.   
  
“Bloody hell! Fu…" Spike roared into the night as he felt her inner muscles clamp around him, squeezing the unlife out of him. He knew he was close, too close. Instantly his other hand dove between their bodies quickly finding her tender nub of nerves, his fingers curled around it, pulling at it, rolling it in just the right way to send her over the edge.   
  
Soon, Buffy was screaming her pleasure for the entire world to hear. Her head thrown back, her mouth wide open, letting in the small drops of rain, while her inner muscles rippled and contracted as powerful spasms took over her whole body.   
  
The sight and the feel of her sent him tumbling over the growing precipice and he let out a savage roar as his orgasm tore its way through him.   
  
****************************************************************   
  
As they stumbled into the abandoned mansion, Giles felt a chill run down his spine remembering everything he had endured the last time he had been there. It seemed a lifetime ago. He forced the memories of Angelus and the elaborate torture items out of his mind. There wasn’t anytime to think about that now. Ethan was bound to find them sooner or later.   
  
“This place gives me the creeps." Dawn interrupted Giles’ thoughts. As she twisted her hair a large pool of water formed at her feet.   
  
“We’ll have to spend the night here." Giles said in a low voice as he and Willow placed Clem on the couch.   
  
“Do you think Angel left some firewood?" the redhead asked, looking around, but before anyone could answer her question, her gaze fell over a small pile of logs.   
  
While Willow and Giles tended to the fire, Dawn paced around the large empty room. She frowned as she noticed all the windows where still neatly covered with long, dark and opaque curtains.   
  
“Guess Angel forgot these." She said to herself.   
  
“There we go." Giles announced as he successfully lit the fire.   
  
All four sat in deafening silence for a while. Slowly, Willow leaned in and whispered to Giles.   
  
“About what happen…" she said with a faltering voice, but the ex-watcher cut her off.   
  
“You did what you had to do." His eyes never left the faint flame burning in the fireplace.   
  
“But…" she tried to speak.   
  
“Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just afraid you might…" he paused and finally looked at her. She was surprised by what she found in his eyes – understanding. “Maybe you are ready."   
  
She searched her mind for some answer, but there was nothing to say so, instead, she gave him a soft smile and nodded her head slightly.   
  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream cut its way through the howling night and into the old abandoned mansion.   
  
“What was that?" Xander asked, but before he had finished his question he already knew the answer.   
  
“Ethan."   
  
********************************************************   
  
Buffy’s eyes shot open as the most intense howl reached her ears. A bit dazed she looked around, soon her surrounding began to register. Dark, cave, strong arms around her body… correction, around her naked body.   
  
“Did you hear that?" a voice with a strong British accent came from behind her and she felt him move to sit up. She turned to face him and sit next to him.   
  
“It’s Ethan." Her voice was hoarse. Well, no wonder, with the whole laying in the mud in the middle of a storm while moaning and screaming the entire time.   
  
“We better go." Spike went into autopilot. Picking up his and her clothes they had brought in from the storm. Before Buffy could say anything he already had his jeans on and was now working on his T-shirt.   
  
Without a word she put on her own muddied up clothes and they made their way through the forest as the rain continued to pour around them.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
“We have to do something." Willow stated the obvious.   
  
Giles scratched his head as he tried to figure out what to do and finally said:   
  
“We don’t know where Buffy is, but we need to do something." Turning toward Xander and Dawn he continued with a strong and reassuring tone. “You two stay here, you’ll have to look after Clem and Anya. Willow and I will go to the Magic Shop and see if there is a spell we can use.   
  
“Wait a minute, I thought Willow was…" Xander paused to measure his words. “You know… quarantined when it came to magic."   
  
“If you had seen what she did back at your place you wouldn’t think that." Dawn said with a gentle smile as she stared at the reborn witch. Remembering she still hadn’t thanked her for saving her life she mouthed the words: “Thank you."   
  
Willow nodded and answered the teenager with a shy smirk.   
  
“What about Ethan, he might come here." Xander continued.   
  
“I don’t think so. The demons are still fighting for dominance inside of him and even if he was sane enough to control his own actions, he would probably go after me." Giles explained.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Buffy ran through the thick bushes trying to block out the excruciating howling that roared through the stormy skies. Her eyes focused on the moving figure in front of her. His nearly white hair glowed as the rain kept it wet and shiny. Her mind raced as her senses picked up all that surrounded her. The raindrops that marred her face, the sound of thunder mixed with that inhuman scream, the feel of gushy, slippery mud under her pounding feet, the scent of wet grass and… what was that? She asked herself. Under the fresh, cool fragrance of stormy rain there was something else.   
  
“What is that smell?" she asked herself as she got closer and the odour became clear. “Oh my God! Fire!"   
  
*********************************************************   
  
As they exited the mansion the smell immediately hit their noses.   
  
“Fire!" Willow breathed.   
  
Without another word they ran towards the centre to Sunnydale. Soon it was in sight, but what they saw made their breaths catch at the base of their throats – the entire town was in flames. As they approached the burning buildings another, even scarier spectacle awaited them. The streets where packed with a raving multitude of demons, very similar to the crowd that gathered at the clearing except they were all awake.   
  
Mayhem and chaos ruled the city. It reminded Willow of the devastation they had witnessed just before Buffy came back. Human screams of fear and pleas for mercy mixed with daunting snarls and roars of the raging demons that plagued the streets. And all the while, in the background, that ungodly howl of pain and rage brought the symphony of horrors to completion.   
  
They walked slowly, carefully avoiding calling any attention to themselves. Willow felt Giles nudge her slightly with his elbow. When she looked at him she saw him pointing ahead. She gasped when she turned and saw what he was pointing at.   
  
A large circle of light, the size of a small building, pulsated in the middle of the street. Around it gathered an even larger multitude of demons and between them and the light was Ethan. His arms raised to the thunderous skies as he wailed his pain for the whole world to hear.   
  
“It’s growing." Willow heard Giles say from behind her.   
  
As they looked on, the demons around the circle, that until now had remained calm, contrary to the ones further away from it, began to move. At first it seemed an erratic movement of dispersion, but soon the two realised there was a goal behind it – they were searching for humans. Eventually their behaviour became the same as the others.   
  
“It’s the circle that’s making them act this way. It’s the circle that’s making them kill humans." Willow stated the obvious.   
  
“How?" Giles asked in a low voice. “It’s not supposed to do that."   
  
***************************************************************   
  
“I’m worried. Maybe I should go with them." Dawn suggested.   
  
“Right so afterwards, if we survive this apocalypse, your sister can kill me. Brilliant idea!" Xander mocked as he knelt down next to Anya and caressed her hair.   
  
“I never get to go." Dawn pouted as she walked towards the window. She pushed the curtains apart and leaned into the glass to have a look. She was surprised when she found it was painted with black opaque paint. “That’s strange. I didn’t know Angel painted his windows black."   
  
“He doesn’t. He likes to pretend his human, remember. Thinks painting the windows is too obvious, so he prefers to use curtains instead." Xander explained.   
  
“Well, then why are these windows painted?" she asked chipping away a bit of paint and outstretching her arm to show it to him.   
  
Xander frowned, but before he could say anything he felt a distinct chill run down his spine. The kind of chill you develop after six years of fighting alongside a Slayer.   
  
“Dawn!" he shouted as he saw a dark figure slither its way out of the shadowy corner of the room and grab the teenager from behind.   
  
Part XVII – Battles   
  
Dawn screamed as she felt freezing fingers creep up the side of her face to cover her mouth, while a strong arm slithered its way around her waist. Xander stared blankly as the gruesome and deformed features of a vampire came into view just above Dawn’s shoulder.   
  
"Let her go." Xander tried to sound confident and strong but his voice faltered.   
  
"Or what?" the demon asked tilting the young girl’s head, successfully exposing the tender skin of her neck to his sharp teeth. Disgustingly, the vampire dropped his tongue to her flesh and licked her from collarbone to earlobe.   
  
Xander instinctively jumped up in Dawn’s direction. Her eyes widened as she saw two other vampires approach the young man from behind. When he noticed her reaction it was already too late. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious to the floor was Dawn’s strangled scream.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Buffy and Spike ran for a while before reaching the outskirts of town. Screams and roars plagued the silence of night time as humans and demons mixed in a savage dance for survival.   
  
The Slayer immediately took over and Buffy fell into fighting position. Soon three demons lay lifeless on the muddy ground. Her heroic rampage came to a halt as she felt Spike’s strong grip around her arm.   
  
"What?" she asked outraged and breathless.   
  
"You just slayed a Myhan and two Lyourt demons." He tried to explain.   
  
"And?"   
  
"Well, on the demon scale of predatory evilness they’re just below cuddly little baby seals." Seeing the confused look on her face he added: "They’re bloody harmless. Something is making them act this way."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah, oh. We have to find out what is causing this." Spike said in a strong tone, looking around, trying to ignore the mayhem that surrounded them in order to identify the real source of that chaos.   
  
It didn’t take him long. Soon another piercing howl cut through the skies. In a flash they were punching and pushing their way through the crowd and found themselves face to face with a bright pulsating circle of light. Around it a small crowd of demons gathered as if worshiping it, the spectacle eerily resembled the calm in the eye of the storm. From behind the brightness they could hear Ethan’s ungodly screams.   
  
"We have to get to him." Buffy ordered, but as she looked around she noticed the circle occupied the entire street, there was no way they could pass without touching it. Realising what she had to do she began walking back where they came from. "We have to go around, I will take some time but-"   
  
She stopped speaking as she felt Spike’s strong grip around her arm. She refused to turn around, face him and look him in the eyes. She knew what he was going to say but she really didn’t want to hear it.   
  
"Buffy…" his voice was soft, a mere whisper that she almost couldn’t hear from under the pandemonium that surrounded them. She remained still, her back turned to him while he held onto her outstretched arm. "Buffy…" he tried again pulling slightly at her arm, but still no answer. "Buffy…" this time his tone was strong and cold, as he pulled her to him, forcing her to face him.   
  
He caught a needless breath in his throat as he saw her liquid eyes, her gaze fallen to the muddy ground, her face flushed from the recent fight and the turmoil of emotions that took over her.   
  
"I-I have to do this." He said simply as his cool fingers trailed the contours of her cheek, coming to rest under her chin and tilting it upwards, forcing her to meet his gaze.   
  
She swallowed hard and rolled her eyes as she desperately tried to push back the tears.   
  
"Why?" she forced the word out and it seemed to burn her throat in the process.   
  
He gave her a tender smile and whispered: "You know why. There is no other way to destroy this thing. You heard Giles."   
  
"But-but he could be wrong, he-he… sometimes he’s wrong." She babbled incoherently as desperation took over her lungs, making her words come out in gasps and the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.   
  
"He’s right about this one." Spike felt something seize his chest, pressing down on him, making it impossible to breathe and even though he didn’t need to, he felt the frightening sensation of suffocation.   
  
"No-no he-he can’t be! He’s wrong. He’s wrong!" she cried out pulling at his arms, trying to keep him close to her. As she broke down she leaned her forehead on his chest, her fingers drawing incomprehensible shapes over the soaked fabric of his t-shirt. "Please let him be wrong about this." She whispered.   
  
Spike gasped at the sensation of her forehead hitting his chest. The desperation in her words and action brought actual physical pain to his body. Slowly, he caressed her wet hair leaning in, as if trying to protect her from her stormy rain.   
  
"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered as he rocked her body into tranquillity.   
  
They stood there, in the middle of a mutinying town, surrounded by their own private circle of peace and protection. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes and with a trembling pout she dared to ask:   
  
"What if-"   
  
But before she could finish he bent down and swallowed her blasphemous question with a kiss.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
"Giles, we have to do something." Willow once more stated the obvious.   
  
"We can’t get to the Magic Box, the circle is in the way." Giles noted as he continuously stared at the raging madman howling at the full moon. "The only way to stop this is by destroying the circle then we’ll deal with Ethan."   
  
"But how? We can’t just throw a human being into the circle."   
  
Giles remained silent as he pondered what to do. As he looked around him he wondered how was it that someone could cause so much destruction. Granted that he was dominated by all sorts of demons battling for dominance inside of him, but he was still a human being, he still had a…   
  
"That’s it!" Giles yelled out as the epiphany hit him.   
  
"What?" Willow asked confused.   
  
"Ethan."   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He’s human." Giles tried to make her understand.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Willow asked as she remained confused. Giles gave her a look, widening his eyes. "Sorry, Giles, I quietly remain east of Eden on this one."   
  
"He’s human, therefore he has a soul."   
  
*******************************************************   
  
"Now, what is a fine little girl like you doing here, in my humble home?" Dawn felt the vampire’s cold breath graze over the exposed flesh of her neck.   
  
She pushed down the fear that was creeping up her throat and spat out in an overconfident tone.   
  
"I don’t know. Stormy night, nothing on TV, I guess I just felt like kicking some vampire ass." And without another word she brought her right leg up as high as she could, hitting the vampire right smack in the face.   
  
Before the other vampires could react she threw herself between the two, causing them to run into each other as they tried to catch her. Before the three vampires could regroup, she rolled off the floor and landed right in front of the fireplace. Quickly she grabbed a smaller, half burnt wooden stick and hid it behind her.   
  
"The little girl wants to play does she?" the vampire that had been holding her and that appeared to be the leader asked in a mocking tone. He moved cat like towards her as the others took their place behind him, their formation resembling the tip of an arrow with the leader in front. "I think I’m gonna enjoy this." He continued as he rubbed his hands together and closed the distance between him and Dawn while the other remained in their places.   
  
Suddenly, he lunged at her but she easily blocked his blows. Soon he realised he had greatly underestimated her as he found himself face down on the floor.   
  
"What? No more playing?" Dawn mocked breathlessly but she wasn’t able to enjoy her victory for long as the other two vampires immediately jumped at her, cornering her.   
  
********************************************************   
  
"You know what to do, don’t you?" Giles asked for the second time.   
  
The witch simply nodded before making her way to the other side of the street. Giles sighed, swallowed hard and stood up taking a few steps in Ethan’s direction.   
  
"ETHAN!" he called out.   
  
Slowly, the madman turned to face the librarian. Giles felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of Ethan’s face. Something seemed to move under his skin, like a snake crawling, mercilessly tearing its way through muscles and nervous tissue. Any trace of humanity was gone from the now completely white orbs that had once been his eyes. It was the most gruesome thing he had ever seen in his life.   
  
"Well, well, well. You decided to join us, uh?" The sound seemed to come from Ethan’s distorted mouth but it wasn’t his voice. It sounded like an ungodly, off key orchestra of demons howling in unison.   
  
As Giles distracted the madman, Willow carefully approached him from behind and, as she stood just inches away from him, she made her move to push him into the circle of light. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a strong hand grip her by the throat and the next thing she knew she was lifted off the floor, franticly kicking her feet much like Dawn had done a few hours before.   
  
"Tsk-tsk-tsk. You should have known better, old man." Ethan screeched in a mocking tone. "I have the powers of countless demons in me, do you think we couldn’t feel her from a mile away? I mean, I can feel you’re little Slayer from the other side of this circle. She and that vampire are thinking about destroying it, but they’ll soon see what’s coming." He paused for a second before adding absentmindedly : "Oh! Did you know she’s all fluffy-woffy over that bleached vampire?"   
  
Seeing there was no change in Giles’ expression, Ethan felt a bit disappointed, but he soon found a way to turn the game against the ex-watcher.   
  
"You knew, did you? And you let her get down and dirty with-"   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ethan. I’m sick of hearing your voice." Giles said cool and calm.   
  
The knowledge that his Slayer was on the other side of the circle actually calmed him. Willow on the other hand was speechless, for a moment she forgot the situation she was in and the only thought going through her mind was – "Giles said the F word, Giles said the F word."   
  
"You’re an idiot you know?" Giles began. He really hoped this would work, otherwise they would be lost. "Actually no, you’re pathetic, you always were. Remember back in the day. You’d skulk around, always trying to be cool and hip, but the truth was you we’re always the weakest of us all. I mean even with Mary, remember Mary?" Giles knew he was on the right track when he saw the rage cover Ethan’s face. "You were always after her like a lost little puppy but in the end she always preferred me, didn’t she? She always-"   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" The inhuman howl ripped through the skies as the demons took over Ethan once more.   
  
His hands immediately came to clutch his head as a dilacerating pain took over his entire body. Willow fell to the floor with a loud thud, her own hands gripping at her throat as she desperately coughed and gasped for air.   
  
"Willow!" Giles called out.   
  
Hearing her name brought her back to reality and she scrambled to her feet making her way into Giles’ open arms. From a safe distance they watched as the madman mindlessly drifted and wobbled erratically in the middle of the street.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she felt his fingers trace the edges of her cheeks. When she opened them, she found pure crystal blue eyes staring deep into her and a new wave of panic took over as she felt him pull away from her and move towards the circle.   
  
"No-no, don’t go. Please!" she begged him, the tears overflowing as she pushed and pulled at his t-shirt.   
  
"Buffy, Buffy!" he called her, but she refused to hear him. She vehemently shook her head, trying to block out everything he had to say to her.   
  
"No! If you go, you’ll die!" she screamed; anger and fear ruling over her emotions.   
  
"Buffy, there is a chance nothing will happen to me. I-" he tried to reason with her but it was no use. All logical thought had left her, she was ridding on pure emotion.   
  
"No!" she yelled. "I’m telling you, I can *feel* it." She said pounding her chest. "Something bad is going to happen. I-I don’t… I-I can’t…" as the anxiety became too powerful to handle she began to stutter, her sentences constantly interrupted by small gasps and nervous hiccups. "Please." She begged once more, her face wet with a strange mixture of raindrops and salty tears. Her eyes seemed to glow while her mouth took the shape of a painful pout; her lips trembling. "I can’t-I can’t let you go. Not now. Not now that..."   
  
"Buffy!" he tried to calm her down, but his own tears now flowed down his chiselled cheeks.   
  
"Spike…"   
  
"I have to go."   
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips over her forehead in a chaste kiss. Then, without a word, he pulled away from her and walked towards the circle.   
  
Buffy felt a pang in her chest as she loosen her grip on his t-shirt and let him go. As she saw him drift away from her all the moments they had shared flashed through her eyes. She remembered the first time she had seen him, he seemed so sure of himself, so obnoxious and full of himself. A ghost of a smile spread over her trembling lips as she remembered Spike and her mom sitting in the living room while she went upstairs and got her weapons to fight Angelus. The memory of him coming back to Sunnydale drunk and heartbroken, seeing him so thin and weak when he escaped the Initiative, feeding him in Giles’ tub, going patrolling with him. She felt small butterflies as she remembered the day she found out he loved her, the day she went to him after Glory had beaten him up to a pulp, the first real kiss they had shared, the sight of him for the first time after she had come back, the conversations, the banter, the night in the crumbling building, the days and nights that followed. Everything, everything came rushing at her.   
  
"SHUT UP!" the ungodly scream snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.   
  
She looked up at Spike. He now stood inches from the circle, his hands coming to touch it. Instinctively, she lunged at him, dropping him to the ground and landing on top of him.   
  
"Buffy? What?!" he asked confused.   
  
"I love you!" she blurted out and before he had anytime to respond she smashed his lips with hers in an urgent and bruising kiss.   
  
Chapter XVIII – The Lights go Out   
  
The words rang in his ears and as the entire world seemed to fade into nothingness, they remained protected from the surrounding chaos in an invisible cocoon. He felt her heart slam against his chest and for an instant he thought it was his own, brought back to life by the words he had waited an eternity to hear from her.   
  
As she broke the bruising kiss she stared down into his glassy eyes; her breathing coming in shallow and urgent gaps.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Giles and Willow watched from afar as the madman howled at the full moon; pale white hands, tracked with a maze of blue veins, clutched his throbbing head as he stumbled and mindlessly zigzagged his way through the street.   
  
"He’s walking away from the Foris Caliga. We have to get him closer to it." Giles noted as he realised the pulsation of the circle was getting wider and wider by the minute.   
  
Willow remained frozen, as if entranced by Ethan’s soaring screams.   
  
"Willow!" Giles shouted snapping the redhead out of her daze. "The Foris Caliga," he continued pointing to the growing light. "It’s unstable. We have to hurry."   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Slowly, the dull sound of punching and kicking combined with short gasps of pain seeped into his ear and consciousness came crashing down on him along with a throbbing headache. His eyelids seemed to hold the weight of the world, but eventually he managed to open them. He was greeted by the sight of Dawn back kicking a vampire while simultaneously smashing her fist into another one’s deformed face. As the memory of what had happen earlier came back to him, Xander scanned the room, looking for any other enemies. Soon enough, his gaze feel over a third vampire, the same who Xander had seen grabbing Dawn from behind. He was now laying unconscious on the floor, a few feet away from where the battle was ensuing. When his eyes drifted back to Dawn, he found her in a much less favourable situation than just seconds before. One of the vampires had managed to grab a hold on her and now held her in place while the other stumbled to his feet and walked towards her.   
  
"Party’s over, darling." He hissed as his hands slithered behind her neck and violently yanked her head back, successfully exposing the tender skin that covered her jugular to his sharp teeth.   
  
"Back off!" Xander ordered as he stumbled to his feet and limped his way towards Dawn.   
  
"Xander!" Dawn whispered breathless from the fight.   
  
"And hence, sleeping beauty awakes." The vampire who had been closing in on Dawn’s neck mocked, turning to face the barely standing young man.   
  
"Let. Her. Go." He breathed the words between clenched teeth.   
  
"Or what?" the vampire continued in an annoying tone.   
  
Xander carefully closed the distance between himself and Dawn, jumping over the seemingly unconscious body of the leader of the gang.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
As the pulsating light grew, it appeared to climb the walls of the surrounding buildings as well as crawl over the wet asphalt of the street, consuming everything in sight.   
  
Willow felt her heart leap to her throat as the chaos and disorder built up around her; the demons grew more and more restless and violent, destroying and pillaging, attacking and devouring. Taking a deep breath, she forced her mind to block out the horror around her and her heartbeat to slowdown to an acceptable rate.   
  
"You can do this!" she coaxed herself as she followed Giles.   
  
As the two approached the raving lunatic, the librarian came to a complete stop causing Willow to bump into him.   
  
"Giles, what’s-" The redhead wasn’t able to finish her sentence as she looked over Giles’ shoulder and saw it.   
  
In the middle of all the confusion one of the many demons which surrounded them bumped into Ethan. In a mater of seconds the demon was reduced to a oily puddle in the middle of the street.   
  
"Giles?" Willow asked wide-eyed, her hands shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"Kahlan demon." Was the librarian’s simple answer, but before she could ask him he explained: "He has the features of all the demons that were consumed by the Foris Caliga. He must have taken a Kahlan demon. They have the ability to transform any living creature into…" he trailed off as it became clearly obvious what was the effect of a Kahlan demon’s touch. "We can’t touch him."   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Spike and Buffy remained silent, oblivious to the rain, the mayhem and the rapidly approaching circle of light.   
  
"Buffy…" his voice was barely audible, a dreamy look pooled in his eyes as he stared up at her.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
"We can’t touch him? How are we suppose to get him… you know… over there?" Willow pointed toward the growing light.   
  
Giles remained silent, pondering what to do while Ethan continued to move through a melting crowd, away from the Foris Caliga.   
  
"Giles?" Willow asked once more, but he seemed to be out of it. "Do you think we can get a pole and just shove him towards the light?" When she saw the disapproving look on the ex-watcher’s face, she added with a bowed head: "Ok, shutting up now."   
  
"Willow, you are going to have to push him."   
  
"What?" she asked in a frightened tone, looking up at him. Seeing no change in his expression she continued in a martyred tone: "You’re right. I think I should. I’m the one who should do this, after all I tried to-"   
  
"What are you talking about, Willow?" it was Giles’ turn to look confused.   
  
"Well, pushing involves touching and touching, in this case, involves turning into a big pool of yucky…yuck on the street." Willow explained with a deep dramatic frown over her eyebrows.   
  
" Willow, I think you’ve been spending a little too much time with Xander. You’re picking up his knack for martyrdom and over-dramatising. I was talking about magic. Do you think you can do it?" Giles explained giving her a light tap on the shoulder.   
  
"Oh-oh!" she inhaled sharply and a huge smile settled over her lips as a wave of relief washed over her. "You want magic. I’m you’re girl." And she stood there, grinning wildly at the librarian.   
  
"Well… Now would be a good time to have a go at it, seeing as the Foris Caliga doesn’t seem to be slowing down. We are a little short on time." Giles almost begged as he tilted his head slightly.   
  
"Oh, magic, right." And she turned around to face the zigzagging madman in the middle of the street.   
  
As she began chanting a strong breeze passed by her, causing her wet and heavy hair to float in the air. Slowly, she raised her hands, arms stretched out in Ethan’s direction, eyes closed, mouth humming in a long forgotten language.   
  
Ethan’s deformed body rose among the crowd and hovered over it. It slowly moved towards the circle of light and Giles seemed to sigh in relief, but suddenly, it stopped its smooth motion and the madman was thrown to the floor. Next to him, Willow’s worn out body tumbled to the hard asphalt. In a blink of an eye, Giles was on his knees, next to her.   
  
"Willow! Are you alright?" he asked as he pushed her wet red locks away from her pale face.   
  
She blinked hard and with shallow breath whispered: "I can’t do it.".   
  
"Thought you’d get rid of me that easy, hey Ripper old friend?" A cold shiver trailed down Giles’ back as he heard the inhuman voice from close behind him.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
"Let her go." Xander repeated, this time in a stronger, more confident tone.   
  
Dawn struggled against the strong grip of the vampire, kicking and pushing him, but failing miserably at it.   
  
"I said-" he was cut off as he felt five cold fingers clutch his throat making him gasp.   
  
"Don’t you just love it when food develops a sense of heroism?" he heard a sharp hiss from behind his hear.   
  
The two other vampires let out an idiotic laugh as the leader continued to squeeze the life out of the young man.   
  
"Let…" Xander gasped as he struggled to breathe.   
  
"Ah-ah-ah." The leader singsang, shaking his head before violently gripping Xander’s hair and yanking it back, exposing the young man’s neck. "Eat now, act brave later." He hissed, opening his mouth in a gruesome grin before burying his sharp teeth into Xander’s rapidly pulsating jugular vein.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Giles could distinctly hear the sluggishly approaching footsteps, while he remained knelt next to a worn out Willow.   
  
"Did you really think you could beat me?" the anger grew in the madman’s voice as he took one last step and hovered over the knelling librarian, who remained with his back turned to him.   
  
Willow eyes glowed with fear as she looked up at Giles’ equally scared ones. Her left hand instinctively grabbed his as she watched Ethan’s arm reaching for the librarian’s shoulder for a deadly touch.   
  
"ANSWER ME!!!" the ungodly scream cut through the thundering sky as Giles felt Willow reassuringly squeezing his hand.   
  
As the two exchanged an accomplice look they knew what they had to do. In a blink of an eye, just as Ethan’s fingers grasped the librarian’s shoulder, Giles moved out of the way and in one last effort, Willow brought her hands up, pointing towards Ethan. Powerful electric currents, born in her shoulders, travelled down her outstretched arms and shot out of her fingers hitting the madman and propelling him into the growing brightness.   
  
A thunderous silence took over the entire town as the ball of light stopped pulsating for a second before exploding.   
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
Spike gazed at her for what seemed an eternity. As his hand reached up to push back a rebellious string of soaked blonde hair, something broke through the barrier of silence that surrounded them. It was a faint echo when it reached his ears:   
  
"Answer me!!"   
  
Suddenly, the world of chaos which had been pushed back into a murky, slow-motion background came rushing back at him and the first thing he saw was the rapidly approaching circle of light. He had seconds to react as his gaze drifted from the brightness to her, laying on top of him, still oblivious to the danger. Instinctively, he pushed her off of him, away from the Foris Caliga.   
  
Reality seeped in as she saw the fear in his eyes. "Why is he scared?" she asked herself as a frown settled over her forehead. She wasn’t able to answer her own question as she felt herself being propelled across the street. She hit the hard asphalt with a pang, her mind still in a daze as she looked up to see him being engulfed by the exploding brightness.   
  
"SPIKE!!!!"   
  
Chapter XIX – Till My Body is Dust   
  
"SPIKE!" the sound of her own voice echoed in her ears.   
  
She remained motionless, knelt on the hard asphalt, scattered remains of something broken, destroyed floating all around her, covering her torn, muddy, soaked clothes. Her breathing now came in short, shallow gasps, her fingers shivered slightly as reality viciously seeped into her, cutting its way through her gut and stomach, slashing everything in its path until she was numb to all of her surroundings.   
  
Till my body is dust Till my soul is no more I will love you Love you   
  
The dust and smoke blew in the street, past the broken parking-meter to crudely caress her marred skin and settled over her long eyelashes, but she remained unaware of every and anything, even as the shattered pieces of glass bit and cut into the tender skin of her knees.   
  
Till the sun starts to cry And the moon turns to rust I will love you Love you   
  
As the smoke cleared, her glassy eyes witnessed, unresponsively, the chaos and destruction that spread before her. In the middle of the street, a large gapping hole now took its place, the blackness irradiating from it crawled over the asphalt making it even darker, rose up the building were a few flames still licked there way up the wooden doors.   
  
In the distance, she seemed to hear her name being called out, but it was far, far away. It sounded as if she was underwater and the clear sound of the world had become dull and weak as it hit the crystal water before it reached her ears.   
  
"Buffy…"   
  
It was a familiar voice, a safe voice. A new gush of wind licked her face causing her hair to float up for a second and the dust, which had fixated itself over her pale skin, to blow away. Suddenly, the numbness was gone and her senses came to such a heightened level of attention that it became inhumanly painful.   
  
Someone was shaking her, violently. Shaking her into a consciousness she didn’t want, she couldn’t bare. Then she saw her – flaming red hair, pale white skin, large desperate eyes begging her for something, small delicate mouth shouting her name in an unyielding mantra– Willow.   
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." The redhead repeated unrelentingly as she shook her best friend.   
  
A gasp of hope escaped her lips as she saw her friend blink for the first time and swallow hard.   
  
"Are you ok?" Willow asked as she stopped shaking the bruised Slayer.   
  
For the first time that night the horrible odour of fresh blood reached her nose, she looked down and remained unresponsive as she saw the cuts in her knees.   
  
"Buffy, you’re hurt." Willow noted as she followed her friend’s gaze to the ruined denims.   
  
"I’m ok, Willow." Buffy finally spoke in a hoarse voice. She swallowed hard as she felt the blood crawl up her throat. She felt as if she had been screaming for hours off the top of her lungs until the flesh that covered her larynx was sore and raw.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Buffy nodded calmly.   
  
"Where’s Spike?" she heard Giles’ familiar voice from behind her and she turned to look up at him.   
  
She swallowed hard once more, the question seemed to cut straight to her heart and rip it apart.   
  
But I need to know Will you stay for all time Forever and a day?   
  
She closed her eyes for a second and with a new found strength the said plainly:   
  
"He’s dead."   
  
She stumbled to her feet as an amazed Willow helped her up. The redhead’s first reaction was to ask her: "How? When? How?" but she held herself and fell into stride with the Slayer as she limped up the street.   
  
And I'll give my heart Till the end of our time Forever and a day   
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Xander felt his eyes turn in their sockets as the sharp, deadly fangs broke his skin. As the blood flowed into the hungry demon’s mouth, images of his life, of his memories with the Scoobies, with Anya assaulted his mind and he knew it would soon be over. Slowly, he realised his legs were buckling from under him, his arms became weak and the reassuring numbness of eternal sleep spread from his punctured neck down his entire body. He was ready; he knew it. Suddenly – PANG!   
  
He was now on the hard wooden floor. As he struggled to open his eyes, he first saw a large pile of dust, behind it two delicate feminine feet.   
  
"Leave my man alone!" it was her – Anya.   
  
Dawn gasped in relief as she saw the vengeance demon bury the piece of wood in the vampire’s back. In seconds, he was dust and Xander lost all the support he had and came tumbling to the floor. Noting the other two vampires that held her were distracted by the turn of events, the young girl immediately elbowed the one who was holding her from behind and punched the other square in the face. Her small hand reached for the piece of firewood she had taken out of the fire moments before and soon the two gruesome demons joined their leader in a large pile of dust.   
  
Dawn breathed heavily, gasping uncontrollably from the combination between the rush of adrenaline surging through her veins and the effort of the fight. As she settled down, her gaze fell over the wounded Xander and the crying Anya, kneeling next to him.   
  
"Honey, honey, are you ok? Please don’t die. You can’t die. I… I…. I’ll kill you if you do." She babbled nervously.   
  
"We have to get him to a hospital." Clem’s sweet voice came from behind the couple.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
The florescent lights burned her eyes as she looked up from the young woman who was cleaning her wounds to gaze in the direction of the door.   
  
"Hey, Buffy!" Dawn whispered as she stepped into the green painted room.   
  
"Hey!" she whispered back, in the same melancholic, tired tone.   
  
"They say he’s going to be ok." The younger girl explained.   
  
"Well, you’re done miss Summers. Next time be careful when you go running around." The nurse said as Buffy hopped off the bed and walked toward the door.   
  
"Thanks you." She said plainly and exited the room with Dawn close behind. Soon, Giles, Willow and Anya were standing next to them.   
  
"How long is it gonna take?" Anya whined, pouting, but before she could say anything else she felt a light tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she was greeted by a tall, thin man, dressed in white, with a stethoscope hanging around his neck.   
  
"Miss Anya?" the man asked as he looked at the chart he held in his hands.   
  
"Yes, that’s me. Is he ok? They said he was ok, but I know how these things are, one minute you’re fine, the next you’re in a coma for three or four days, like a zombie, and then you wake up to find the person you love being – Auch!" Anya cut short her rambling as she felt Willow squeeze her hand.   
  
"He’s fine. He’s just got a case of anaemia. But he’ll be fine. You can see him now, he’s in room 308." The doctor informed before greeting everyone and excusing himself.   
  
"Right, Xander’s got anaemia, Buffy fell and cut her knees… I wonder how they are going to explain the big gapping hole in the middle of Roosevelt Drive." Willow mumbled to herself.   
  
As they walked around the narrow corridors of the hospital, Buffy and Dawn fell behind.   
  
"So, how’s Spike?" Dawn asked with a small smile on her face. "Is he a bit bummed about losing his soul?"   
  
Buffy remained in silence for a second and simply nodded.   
  
"So, why didn’t he come? I mean, I know he doesn’t like Xander all that much, but he could’ve at least bothered to see if I was ok." The younger girl crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.   
  
"He… He was tired. And it’s close to sunrise. He didn’t want to risk it." Buffy lied.   
  
"What do you mean close to sunrise, there are still three hours to go." Dawn protested.   
  
"Dawn… We’ll talk about this later." Buffy cut short the conversation as they entered the room.   
  
Xander lay on the bed; all sorts of tubes and devices attached to him and an annoying, constant beeping sound in the background attested to his heart’s well being.   
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Anya immediately lunged herself at him, covering his face with suffocating kisses. Suddenly, she stopped and stood up. "I’m still mad at you." She said in a serious tone.   
  
"Anya, I-" Xander began but was forced to stop as a wave of coughing and gasping came over him.   
  
In a blink of an eye, Anya was on her knees, next to his bed, her hands gently stroking his tussled hair.   
  
"Are you ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m not angry anymore. Please don’t die!" she said dramatically.   
  
"I’m fine, Anya." He smiled as he ran his hand over her blond hair. He looked up from her to meet the others. "You guys are ok. How did you do it? Is Ethan… You know?"   
  
"He’s dead." Giles said, as he pulled his glasses and began cleaning them with a handkerchief.   
  
"Willow, used magic to throw him into the Foris Caliga." Dawn said with a great big smile.   
  
"Well, and how did you destroy the Foris Cal… thingie?" Xander asked.   
  
"We threw Ethan into it. Hello, he was human, hence possessor of a soul. " was the first thought that ran through Willow’s mind. But that wasn’t what they had agreed to tell Dawn, not yet, at least. It had been a long night and Buffy didn’t want to have to tell her what really had happen.   
  
"Spike destroyed it!" Dawn immediately stepped in, huge grin of pride still plastered all over her face.   
  
Xander ‘s ghost of a smile crumbled as his gaze fell over Giles and Willow’s expression. The two seemed to have faded into the background; head bowed, stare buried in the white floor. There was something wrong with this picture. He was about to speak but Buffy cut him off:   
  
"We should be going. Xander needs to rest." She said in a cold tone and walked towards the door. Before leaving she turned to the man laying in the bed and breathed: "I’m glad you’re all right." And she left.   
  
***************************************************************************   
  
"What happen to Buffy?" Dawn asked suspiciously as she took another big bite of her tuna sandwich, spilling a little on the kitchen counter.   
  
"Just tired I guess." Willow avoided the subject. "Come on, you have to go to bed. You’ve got class tomorrow."   
  
"What? I get thrown out of a window, almost get bitten by vampires under the impending threat of an apocalypse, I fight the vampires, actually kick some major ass, if I may say so, all in one night and I still have to get to class the next day? It’s not fair!" she pouted.   
  
"One of the many advantages of being a Sunnydale City resident and the Slayer’s sister." Willow smiled lightly as she made her way upstairs behind Dawn.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
She sighed as she entered her room, pulling the thick robe tighter around her small figure. Automatically, her hand went for the comb that lay on her nightstand and began to brush her wet hair. She paced slowly around her bed, from one side to the other, her mind blank, her eyes glassy and lifeless.   
  
Taking in one long breath, she pushed her pillow aside and looked for her pyjamas, when she failed to find them there she remembered she had changed the sheets last time. Silently, she moved to the wooden wardrobe. Opening it, she bent down and quickly looked through one of her drawers, picking up her long white nightgown. Her long fingers slipped between the knots that tied the robe in place, undoing them. The rough fabric slid down her shoulders to the floor and was replaced by the pure silky texture of her nightdress. Bending down once more, she picked up the robe and turned to place it over the hook on her wardrobe’s door when she saw it – just hanging there, motionless, dark and shiny, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes still oozing from it.   
  
Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her and she forced her eyes shut to pushed them back, back to the obscure places of her mind where they couldn’t hurt her anymore, but it was no use. A door had been open, a wound which would take too long to heal. With bloodshot, glassy eyes, she took a step closer, her fingers lingering over the leather material of the coat.   
  
"Nice work, love." "Who are you?" "You'll find out on Saturday." "What happens on Saturday?" "I kill you."   
  
"Okay, Spike, we got the stuff. Where are they?"   
  
" What's your hurry?" "My hurry is my intense desire to get you out of my life. You tend to cause trouble." "I'll be out of your life in a few short hours. No trouble at all."   
  
"Yeah, well, it looks like they've done me for good. Um..." " What are you saying?" "I'm saying that spike had a little trip to the vet and now he doesn't chase the other puppies anymore. I can't bite anything. I can't even hit people."   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" "One more word out of you, and I swear.." "Swear, what? You're not gonna do anything to me. You don't got the stones." "Oh, I got the stones. I got a whole bunch of .. stones." "Yeah? You're all talk." "GILES! I accidentally killed Spike. That's okay, right?"   
  
"What do you want now?" "What's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Is there something I can do?"   
  
"Is this a date?"   
  
"A… Please! A date? You are completely off your bird! I mean - Do you want it to be?" "Are you out of your mind?" "It's not so unusual. Two people ... in the workplace ... feelings develop." "No! No, no, feelings do not develop. No feelings." "You can't deny it. There's something between us." "Loathing. Disgust." "Heat. Desire."   
  
"I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's... Get your stuff, I'll be here."   
  
"How long was I gone?" "Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it?" "How long was it for you ... where you were?" "Longer."   
  
"But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... Every night I save you."   
  
"I wasn't planning on hurting you. Much." "You haven't even come close to hurting me." "Afraid to give me the chance? You afraid I'm gonna- "   
  
"Tell me you love me." "I love you. You know I do." "Tell me you want me." "I always want you. In point of fact-" "Shut up."   
  
"I can't love you. I'm just ... being weak, and selfish..." "Really not complaining here." " ...and it's killing me. I have to be strong about this. I'm sorry ... William."   
  
"Spike, stop..." "I'll make you feel it..." "STOP!" "Ask me again why I could never love you."   
  
"Oh god. Buffy... I didn't –" "Because I stopped you. Something I should have done a long time ago."   
  
Spike’s eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as his gaze fell on her. He hesitated as he tried to approach her but soon decided it was best to keep the distance between them. A painful and disturbing silence fell over them, invading every inch of the crypt and making the air around them thick with indecision and fear.   
  
Hours seemed to pass before Spike finally said: "Hey, Slayer!"   
  
Buffy swallowed hard before speaking.   
  
"Hey." Her voice was barely audible even for his vampiric hearing.   
  
Buffy felt her blood begin to boil and she instinctively rolled over to him, pulling him by his arm and forcing him to face him. Her anger, made her miscalculate the strength of her actions and as a result Spike’s face was now inches from hers as her body partially hovered over his. They laid there in silence, her breathing starting to become erratic and her face flushed. Her gaze drifted nervously from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. All she had to do was lower herself a bit and her mouth would be covering his. An eternity seemed to go by, but they remained frozen in place, each waiting for the other to make a move.   
  
Spike’s mind raced, his entire body demanded him to close the distance between their lips, but he held strong. He knew he couldn’t take the first step, she was the one who had to choose and she did.   
  
She couldn’t take it anymore. At that moment she realised that this – kissing him – was what she had wanted to do ever since she had learned he was back. Slowly, she lowered her head and her lips brushed over his. He remained still, waiting for her move and he felt his heart burst when she pulled away. He opened his eyes to see two green lustful ones staring back at him.   
  
"Oh, for Christ sake woman, I’m not in love with Anya!" He growled at her under the bucketing rain.   
  
"Then why the Hell are you doing this? Why are you willing to lose your soul for her?" she yelled over the roaring thunder.   
  
"Because of you!" he blurted out as he walked pass her toward the cavern.   
  
Buffy stood in shock, huge eyes still staring at the spot where he had been standing a second ago. A flash of lightning snapped her out of her momentary daze.   
  
"What do you mean, because of me?" she shouted after him.   
  
Spike stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath and grounding his teeth together before turning to face a soaking Slayer.   
  
"God, *when* will you get it?" he hissed. "Everything… Everything *single* thing I do is because of you." He paused for a second before continuing: "You got me running around helping you keep the demon world in check, getting the crap kicked out of me by a God with a permanent bad hair day, getting my heart ripped out when I saw you jump from…" his voice faltered, but he swallowed hard and proceeded: "spending a whole summer with your Scoobies, helping them out even though every time a saw Dawn it broke my heart because it just reminded me of you and my stupid promise. And then you came back and… seeing you again after so long. Suddenly, everything was back to normal and my biggest worry was whether the little bit did her homework so the Social Services wouldn’t take her away from you, and-"   
  
A roaring thunder crashed through the woods and when Spike was about to continue his painful rambling he found it impossible as Buffy’s rain wet lips kissed him into silence.   
  
  
  
She felt her throat close up as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her nose buried in the shiny leather as her body moved instinctively, even with tightly shut eyes, her arms melted into the coat as she put it on.   
  
And I need to know Will you stay for all time Forever and a day?   
  
With heavy breathing, racing heart, she made her way downstairs, out the door and onto the street. She walked oblivious to the pouring rain, to the darkness of the night, to the feel of cold cement under her bare feet.   
  
As she reached her destination, she fell to her knees; her white nightgown slowly taking in the darkness of the dirty asphalt. Pulling the coat closer to herself she tried to protect herself, not from the pouring rain outside, but from the emptiness and the coldness that burned her from the inside.   
  
And I'll give my heart Till the end of our time Forever and a day   
  
  
  
"Buffy…" a mere whisper of the wind. "Buffy…"   
  
Her eyes shot open.   
  
"Spike?" her heart leaped to her throat. It was coming from the hole in the middle of the street. She knew it! She knew it! He was alive!   
  
Clumsily she stumbled to her feet as the long soaked nightgown and coat got in the way.   
  
"Spike!" her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt, but she didn’t care. "Spike!"   
  
She wandered blindly through the foggy and stormy night, oblivious to the pieces of shattered glass that cut deep into the soles of her feet.   
  
"Buffy…"   
  
"SPIKE!" she was now screaming, a scared smile growing over her wet lips. "SPIKE!"   
  
"Buffy! No! Buffy!"   
  
Buffy felt someone yanking her hard away from the large hole.   
  
"Spike?" she asked uncertain.   
  
"Buffy. It’s me, Willow!"   
  
"Spike?" she insisted, looking left and right, but refusing to see the soaked redhead that held her tightly by her arms and was standing right in front of her.   
  
"BUFFY!" Willow shook her violently and it seemed to work. Slowly, blue eyes focused into green ones and she seemed to be back.   
  
"Willow?"   
  
"Yes, it’s me!" Willow forced a smile to cover her worry. Seeing Buffy like this, hair dishevelled, soaked to the bone, walking blindly over shattered glass with a blank and yet painful expression on her face made her remember the time they all thought she had gone made and had tried to kill them, only moths before.   
  
"He’s here." She said, suddenly energetic, full of life and hope. Her fingers trembled as she pushed her hair away from her face and restarted walking around.   
  
"Who’s here?"   
  
"Spike! I heard him. He-he’s down there." She said as her hands travelled wildly from pointing at the hole and back to fussing with her hair.   
  
"Buffy…" Willow stared at her pain stricken friend.   
  
"I’m telling you. I *heard* him, he was calling my name. We have get him out of there before sunrise. He can’t stay down there. We’ve got to help him." She rambled on and on, as she moved like a wounded animal between the debris and the mud.   
  
"Buffy…" As she followed her friend around the chaos, Willow felt her heart being crushed. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love in a heartbeat. To have someone there and then… not. She had refused to let her go too, just like Buffy was doing now. "Buffy. Buffy." She called out, but she refused to listen. "BUFFY!" she finally shouted and it caught her attention.   
  
Buffy stared at her wide-eyed. Bloodshot, large eyes, pleading not to take this illusion away from her. Seeing the pain on her face, Willow lowered her voice to a mere whisper as she continued: "He’s gone." She stated simply.   
  
Immediately, Buffy began to emphatically shake her head: "No, no, no. I heard him, I know I heard him. I’m telling you he’s down there." She desperately pointed to the black hole.   
  
"Buffy…" Willow whispered once more as she closed the distance between the two of them. "Buffy…"   
  
"No, no! He-he’s here, I know he-he…" Buffy gasped and struggled with her throat as it closed up and made it impossible to breathe.   
  
"Buffy, let it go."   
  
"NO!" she eventually shouted. "He-he, he’s…"   
  
"Buffy…" Willow breathed as she settled her hand over Buffy’s wet cheek.   
  
"He-he’s…"   
  
"Gone, Buffy. He’s gone." Willow finished the sentence for her and suddenly it seemed to dawn on Buffy, it was true, he was gone.   
  
"Oh, God…" she whispered, breaking down. Her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to her knees, taking Willow with her. Buffy’s hands came to cover her face as the tears finally spilled freely, ready to grieve. "He-he’s…" she tried to say it, but she couldn’t. "Oh, God, Willow. I-I…" she stuttered as the hiccups took over. "I-I love him."   
  
"It’s ok… it’s ok…" Willow’s soothing voice hummed in her hear as the witch’s long arms folded around the Slayer’s tiny figure and rocked her into quietness.   
  
Till the stars fill my eyes And we touch the last time I will love you Love you I will love you Love you I will love you Love you   
  
Chapter XX – I Grieve   
  
"Buffy! I’m home!" Dawn’s voice echoed through the entire house as she climbed up the stairs taking two steps at a time. "Buffy!" she called out again as she knocked at door to her sister’s room before stepping in.   
  
She found her scrambling to close her wardrobe, before turning around to face her.   
  
"Hey, you’re home early." Buffy forced a weak smile as she nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes with a trembling hand.   
  
"Buffy? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" the younger girl asked concerned as she closed the distance between the two.   
  
"Me? I’m not crying." And yet another ghost of a smile plagued her swollen lips as she walked past her sister into the bathroom.   
  
"I know you, you’re crying. What happened?" Dawn continued to question as she watched her sister frantically wash her face off.   
  
"Nothing happen. I’m fine."   
  
Buffy drowned her face into another handful of clear water.   
  
"You’re not fi-"   
  
"Look! I told you I’m fine, just stop grilling me about this!" the second the harsh words left her mouth she regretted them. Looking into her sister’s huge and soulful eyes she added in a softer and quieter tone: "I’m sorry, Dawn! I’m just tired I guess."   
  
"It’s about Spike, isn’t it?"   
  
Buffy immediately looked up from the towel she was drying her face with.   
  
"What about Spike?"   
  
"I know what happen. Willow told me." Dawn said with an understanding tone.   
  
"What? What did Willow tell you?" Buffy closed the distance between them, the towel on the floor, instantly forgotten.   
  
"He had to lose his soul in order to save Anya and Clem."   
  
"Oh, right…" Buffy trailed off walking back to her room.   
  
"Come on, it’s no reason for you to be like this." Dawn tried to help, but her sister seemed impervious to her words as she began to pick up the clothes scattered across the room. "I mean it’s still same old Spike, right? Soul or no soul."   
  
Without a word, Buffy continued out the door and down the stairs straight to the basement while Dawn followed her close behind, desperately trying to get through to her sister.   
  
"If you want I can go by his crypt and…"   
  
"NO!"   
  
Well, that did the trick, suddenly she had her sister’s undivided attention.   
  
"Don’t! I don’t want you going over there."   
  
"Why n…" Suddenly it hit her, there was something wrong with this picture. Something very wrong… Maybe…"Buffy, did something happen to Spike?"   
  
"What?" Buffy tried to sound casual, but failed miserably at it. "No, nothing happen to him."   
  
"Buffy, I know you, something happen. Tell me!" a hint of desperation crept in her voice.   
  
"Nothing happen, Dawn." Buffy sighed and said nonchalantly. "It’s just that… We had a fight, that’s all."   
  
She could immediately see the relief in her young sister’s face.   
  
"Thank God! For a minute there I thought… well… you know." Dawn tilted her head as she tried to find a euphemism for the situation she’d envisioned.   
  
Buffy gave her the best smile she could muster before reassuring her: "Nothing happen, now go upstairs and get cleaned up. I’m making omelettes for dinner."   
  
"Oh, goody." Dawn squealed with fake enthusiasm as she walked out of the basement leaving Buffy alone in the dark room.   
  
************************************************************************************************   
  
"Here you go. Just the way you like it." Anya said in a babyish tone as she put the tray in front of a highly pampered Xander.   
  
"Thanks, honey." Xander replied as he picked up the fork and drove it into the mountain of mashed potatoes in front of him.   
  
"She’s spoiling you rotten." Giles grumbled as he saw the vengeance demon leave the room. "We all know that you’re faking it."   
  
"What? How could you say something like that G-man? I feel so weak and helpless." Xander squealed in a seemingly offended tone.   
  
"You call me that again and you’ll feel more than weak." Giles threatened.   
  
"Oh, come on Xander." Willow stepped in. "That vampire didn’t leave so much as a scratch on you."   
  
"No, he didn’t leave a scratch. He left two very deep and round holes in my throat. That’s what he left." Xander protested exposing the bite mark in his neck.   
  
"Xander!" Willow and Giles said in unison.   
  
"Nop! I’m not moving. I’m staying right here and I’m gonna milk this for all that it’s worth. I mean guys, look at this place. This house hasn’t been this clean since… since EVER. Anya will do anything I say."   
  
"What you’re doing is not right." Giles advised, giving Xander a sharp disapproving look that made him what to melt under his sheets.   
  
"Come on people, I left the hospital today." Xander argued.   
  
"The doctor wanted to let you go last night, just after you came in. We all heard you begging him to stay at least that night." Willow replied.   
  
There was silence for a second and then Xander broke it with a huge sigh:   
  
"Ok, fine. You win. But I want it on record that this is not fair. It hasn’t even been a day since I got bitten. At least give me till tomorrow morning." Xander begged with huge pleading eyes.   
  
"It’s your-"   
  
A ringing sound cut off Giles before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"Hello?" Xander answered the phone with a fake hoarse voice. "Sam, hey. How are-" Xander jumped up from the bed as a very angry voice answered from the other side of the line. "I’m a bit weak from-" Giles and Willow heard shouting and screaming coming from the small plastic object Xander held up to his ear. "But I can’t go to work tomorrow I’m-" More shouting. "It’s just that- But-" And yet more. "Ok, fine I’ll be there tomorrow. Eight o’clock sharp. Right. I’ll be there. Bye."   
  
"I guess you’re going to work tomorrow, huh?" Willow said with a mocking grin on her face.   
  
************************************************************************************************   
  
She walked numbly through the graveyard, slowly going through the motions of another night out slaying. The small wooden stake tightly clenched in her able hand as she absentmindedly drove it into another vampire. As the creature quickly crumbled to dust a light gush of wind blew past her, causing the small featherweight particles to cover her marred face. As she brushed them away an image flashed before her eyes.   
  
It was only one hour ago It was all so different then Nothing yet has really sunk in Looks like it always did This flesh and bone   
  
She squinted hard to make it go away but her mind refused to let it go - the sight of him, being enveloped by the flaming bright light, his hand stretched out to her, in his eyes a disturbing mixture of fear and acceptance for his fate. The visions, burnt in her retina, assaulted her mind. The heart wrenching pain in her chest grew uncontrollably as echoes of him calling her that same morning, just before dawn, crept into her hear. She could have sworn it was his voice. It was weak and hoarse, but it was his voice. Then again, she had been wandering barefoot in a pavement covered with broken glass and not felt a thing. The doubt haunted her in a way that she began to question her sanity.   
  
Her fingers travelled up her face, over her forehead and paused on her temples, pressing hard, as if trying to erase the memories that flooded her eyes and her mind. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she instinctively knew she had arrived at her destination.   
  
It's just the way that we are tied in   
  
With trembling fingers she traced the hard markings on the old wooden door before pushing it open. She was greeted with the usual dark, murky walls of his crypt, except… it wasn’t his anymore, was it?   
  
But there's no one home I grieve... for you   
  
She barely heard the door slam shut behind her as she drifted into the large room. It was cold and damp but she remained unaware, unchanged, floating down the steps to the lower compartment. It was even darker, but she didn’t stumble over a thing. Her senses, her body knew every inch of that place and soon she was kneeling next to the bed, her right arm outstretched over the silk sheets.   
  
"Uh ... we missed the bed again."   
  
"Lucky for the bed."   
  
A weak smile crept up her lips, as the memory became clearer. Suddenly, a thousand words and thoughts echoed in her ears. It was so loud she was forced to cover them, but it was no use, they came from inside her. From deep inside her. Sluggishly, her tremulous hands moved down her neck and back over the material that covered the bed. Her fragile body soon followed and she found herself laying numbly in a sea of white silk. She closed her eyes, letting the past scream at her, letting the distinct smell of cigarettes and alcohol that emanated from the sheet and the black leather that covered her seep into her skin.   
  
You leave... Me So hard to move on Still loving what's gone Said life carries on... Carries on and on and on... And on   
  
She rolled to her side, pulling at the edges of the duster trying to cover every inch of herself. She remained still, comforted by the familiarity of it all, struggling to ignore the emptiness that crept its way into the room. But it was no use, soon reality seeped into her mind and it struck her chest, telling her he was gone.   
  
The news that truly shocks is the empty, empty page While the final rattle rocks Its empty, empty cage...   
  
She clutched onto the worn-out leather as if to life itself. Her small hands curled around her legs bringing them against her ribcage, desperately looking for isolation. Soon the tears rolled freely down two flushed, warm cheeks, around her chin, over her neck and onto the dry pillow. Her breath now came in short gasps as the pain flooded all of her senses.   
  
And I can't handle this I grieve... For you You leave... Me Let it out and move on Missing what's gone Said life carries on... I said life carries on and on... And on   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
Small cracking noises came from the bonfire as it slowly grew upwards toward the sky. She stood silently, watching it intensely, watching it come to life while a part of her died. Slowly, she let the leather slide down her lean figure grabbing it before it reached the grass beneath her feet. Her fingers mindlessly floated over the harsh fabric, as if caressing a wounded animal, careful not to hurt it. Her eyes drifted shut as she took in and registered those last moments. When she opened them again the duster was no longer in her hands but, instead, it lay over the burning wooden logs, bright yellow flames delicately hovering over it, engulfing it.   
  
She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring blindly at the black material, oblivious to her surroundings when she heard him.   
  
"I thought you like the duster, luv." Was the simple statement coming from behind her.   
  
She remained still, yet her heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Why’d you have to leave?" her hoarse voice echoed through the empty graveyard, but her eyes remained fixated on the fire in front of her.   
  
"Had to. Just the way it had to be." She could tell he was close. Close enough to touch.   
  
Slowly, two strong arms snaked around her waist and she felt him pressing against her back. For a second, a memory, of a different time, a different lover flashed before her. It seemed like a lifetime ago, a different world, a different place, a different Buffy. Somehow this pain was stronger, deeper.   
  
With a light nod she shock away the memory and leaned back into the man standing behind her, holding her.   
  
Did I dream this belief Or did I believe this dream   
  
"I love you." She whispered truthfully.   
  
"I know." The voice breathed back. She felt him nuzzle against her dishevelled hair before adding: "I have to go now."   
  
She felt her heart leap out of her chest.   
  
"NO! Don’t-" she turned around and he was gone. She was alone, sitting up in his empty bed, soaked in her own sweat.   
  
How I will find relief I grieve...   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
"Harris! Move your sorry butt down that hole!" Sam yelled for the 1000th time that morning.   
  
"Going, going, gee!" Xander mumbled to himself as he leaned toward the large hole in the middle of Roosevelt Drive. He swallowed hard as he imagined what *he* must have gone through. No wonder Buffy was so out of it.   
  
After strapping a safety cord around his waist, he was slowly lowered down the hole by his fellow co-workers. As his feet reached solid ground he freed himself from rope and, turning on his flashlight, he began to examine his surrounding. There wasn’t much to it. Basically, a big gapping hole. Huge, tall walls threatening to fall out at anytime.   
  
He walked around, careful where he stepped.   
  
"See anything, Harris?" a deep voice asked from above.   
  
"Nothing yet."   
  
"Well, hurry up, I wanna have my lunch." The voice protested.   
  
"Sure." Xander replied absentmindedly as he searched his surrounding, for what he wasn’t sure yet.   
  
Suddenly, he stumbled on something. After cursing for a while he pointed his flashlight in the direction of what had nearly caused him to fall. He found a large pile of dust. He felt a pang in his chest as he slowly fell to his knees. He stared it, his hand hovering over it as he wondered whether or not to touch it.   
  
"That’s not me, you wanker!" a familiar voice came from behind Xander, causing him to jump up, hit the low ceiling and, this time fall flat on his ass.   
  
"Spike?!" Xander asked in disbelief.   
  
Chapter XXI – Ghost   
  
Xander stared blindly as if confronted by a real ghost. Confused by the young man’s astonishment, Spike tilted his head before speaking:   
  
“You just gonna stand there while I bleed to death, again?"   
  
The strong British accent seemed to seep into Xander’s clouded mind and he stuttered as he clumsily stumbled to his feet:   
  
“Sp-Spike, you-you’re alive!" Unable to contain the impulse, the young man threw his arms around the vampire’s fragile form, successfully crushing him beneath his weight.   
  
“Hey, hey, hey! Broken bones and serious internal bleeding here! Get off!!!" Spike managed to let out a muffled scream.   
  
Instantly, as if burnt, Xander backed away, stumbling as he backtracked and falling flat on his ass.   
  
“Spike! You’re alive!" he shouted gingerly pointing at the pain stricken vampire.   
  
“Huh, I think the right term is undead, but glad to see you’re IQ has remained intact since the last time we saw each other." Spike replied with his usual sarcastic tone, but this instantly changed as he continued: “Of course I’m alive, you wanker! Why wouldn’t I be?"   
  
“You’re alive!!" was all Xander could say, repeating it to exhaustion as he came closer and prepared for another painful hug.   
  
Spike immediately tried to back away, but in his condition it wasn’t easy. His body refused to obey him, but that didn’t mean his tongue did:   
  
“Oi! You’re not going to hug me again, are you?"   
  
Xander stopped dead in his tracks, arms wide open and a foolish grin about to crumble.   
  
“Of course not!" he tried to deny, his arms dropping immediately to his side and finding their way into the pockets of his worn out jeans.   
  
“Good! Always wondered about you. Always thought you were… well, always got this kind of… pillow biter vibe from you, but I thought you’d keep it to yourself, you know? Cause you’d be very disappointed to know that I only mingle with the ladies." Spike forced an evil grin over his sore lips.   
  
“You’re a pig, Spike!" was Xander’s feeble rebuttal.   
  
“That’s it, back in the closet. Keep that sassy diva in you just locked in there and away from me."   
  
“You don’t shut up right now I’ll leave, let them burry you in here and they’ll never know you’re alive." Xander threatened him.   
  
“They think I’m dead… huh… deader? Dust? Poof?" Spike asked confused.   
  
“Well, duh!"   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
Dawn stumbled out of bed, her eyes still half closed as she made her way into the bathroom and washed up. Sluggishly, she went through the daily routine and eventually she ended up downstairs, in the kitchen, working on her bowl of cereals.   
  
She glanced over her shoulder and found a note on the counter:   
  
“Had to leave early! Have a really important exam today. Wish me luck.   
  
Love, Willow   
  
PS: sorry about the mess in the kitchen sink, I’ll clean it up as soon as I can."   
  
Dawn smiled as she looked at the lavatory to find it piled up with two dishes, three frying pans and a world of spatulas and forks.   
  
“I’ve never seen anyone have so much trouble over an omelette, especially on exam day." Dawn said to herself. Sighing, she shoved a spoon full of cereal into her small mouth and shouted: “Buffy! Wake up!"   
  
Getting no answer, she yelled again. After a bit more shouting, her vocal cords began to protest and she decided it was time for her legs to do the work, climbing up the stairs and walking into her sister’s bedroom. To her astonishment, she found it empty and a perfect, untouched bed staring back at her.   
  
“Buffy woke up early and made her bed?" Dawn said to herself.   
  
She wandered around the room to find any evidence of her sister’s whereabouts. Finding none and realising she was late, she jogged down the stairs and headed for school.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
“I’m really worried about Buffy, I’ve been phoning her forever and there’s no answer." Willow wondered.   
  
“Maybe she decided to go for a walk." Giles offered pouring the witch another cup of tea.   
  
“I don’t know. She was really shaken up the other night. I mean, you should have seen her. She was completely out of it, I thought she was gonna go all comatose on us again. It was really scary for a second. I never realised how much he meant to her." A shadow fell over Willow’s pale face as she remembered the reason for Buffy’s grief. She would certainly miss him. Miss being called Red. She smiled as the memory came to her. He had a thing for nicknames, didn’t he?   
  
She stared blindly at her cup as she held it tightly with both hands. If she had been aware of her surrounding, she would have found Giles in a very similar state of mind as he wordlessly cleaned his glasses.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
“Will you just quit poncing around and get me out of here?" Spike protested.   
  
“Gladly! But in case you don’t remember it’s daytime, you are stuck in a hole, you can barely walk and there are no sewer tunnels around these parts." Xander summed it up.   
  
“So what are we going to do?" Spike frowned. “I’ve been here for almost two bloody days now and the scenery is really starting to bore me and God do I need a fag…" he sighed.   
  
“Who’s the pillow biter now, hum?"   
  
“What?" Spike asked confused, while his mind backtracked and tried to find the origin of his remark. “FAG, a cigarette, not a fagot, you plonker."   
  
“Hey! I resent that!"   
  
“You resent-You don’t even know what it means."   
  
“Well, no but-“   
  
“Oh, just shut up and get me the hell out of here." Spike protested.   
  
“And what do you suggest I do. Call the guys to get you out of here and see you burst into flames the moment the sun hits you?" Xander asked sarcastically.   
  
“You could say I’m photosensitive and have them carry me out covered in blankets." Spike suggested.   
  
“It’s Sunnydale. We play dumb, doesn’t mean we are."   
  
“Well, I have my doubts about some of you lot." Spike snapped.   
  
“That’s it! You’re staying here till the sun comes down and-and… and that’s it!" Xander ordered, turning on his heels and tying the safety cord around his waist.   
  
“Oi!" Spike called out, but the young man pretended not to hear. “Hey, mate, pal, amigo, buddy! Harris!" At the last word Xander responded by turning to face the vampire. “Bring me a fag, please. I’m dying for one. Just one."   
  
Xander couldn’t believe it, but Spike was actually begging him. He made sure his mind recorded every single sound and image of that moment so he could replay it over and over again in the future.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do."   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
A thud was heard in the hall as Willow dropped her handbag on the floor upon entering the Summers’ residence.   
  
“Dawn?" the witch called out as she hung up her coat.   
  
“Hey!" the young teenager greeted hopping down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. “Where’s Buffy?"   
  
“What do you mean ‘Where’s Buffy?’?" Willow asked confused.   
  
“I mean: ‘Where is my irresponsible sister who has completely forgotten about her little sister and whom I thought was with you’."   
  
“I thought she was here, with you." Willow explained as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.   
  
“Well, she isn’t. I haven’t seen her all day. When I woke up she was already gone." A little worry started to seep into Dawn’s mind as she noticed the doubt and a hint of fear in the redhead’s eyes. “Is everything ok?"   
  
Willow paused for a second as she stared into nothingness. Her mind racing.   
  
“Willow?"   
  
Dawn’s frail voice echoed in Willow’s ears and it seemed to snap her out of her daze:   
  
“What? Ah, yes… hum, I forgot. Buffy called me, she said she was going over to Giles later today." Willow lied.   
  
“Well, it’s pretty late." Dawn replied, looking up at the kitchen clock. It read 21h40m.   
  
“Yeah, well I better call Giles just to check." Willow quickly made her way to the kitchen phone, picking it up and dialling the familiar number while Dawn sat on the counter, watching and waiting.   
  
“Hello, Giles? Yeah, it’s Willow. Oh, nothing, just wanted to check if Buffy is still there with you."   
  
“Buffy? No, she’s not here." The voice on the other side of the line answered.   
  
“Ok, then. Just tell her to come back home as soon as possible."   
  
“Willow? What are you talking about? I just told you she’s not here."   
  
“Oh, you’re going through fighting techniques. Ok, just don’t be late." Willow tried to ignore the confused man speaking in her ear.   
  
“Willow, is everything ok?"   
  
“No, everything’s fine. It’s just that Dawn and I haven’t seen Buffy all day and we were kind of worried about… what she might be doing." The young redhead tried really hard to hide the fear in her voice and apparently it seemed to work. At least on Dawn.   
  
“I’m coming over here right now."   
  
“No!" Willow almost shouted. Seeing the frown settling over Dawn’s face she added in a calmer tone: “She doesn’t have to come over right now. I-I mean… y-you can talk about Slayer stuff as long as you like. You know, for an hour or two. In the meantime, Dawn and I are going to bed. To sleep."   
  
“I’ll be over there in an hour."   
  
“Ok. Good night then." Willow hung up the phone and turned to meet a confused Dawn.   
  
“What was that whole: ‘for as long as you like’, ‘an hour or two’? Are you ok, Will?"   
  
“I-I’m fine. Just a bit tired from the exam and all." The witch forced a smile to mask her nervousness.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
“For a second there I thought you were never coming back down here." Spike grumbled as he saw the young man free himself from the safety cord.   
  
“You’re standing!" Xander noted amazed.   
  
“Yeah, and I can walk too, isn’t that neat?" the words came out dripping with sarcasm. “Special healing powers? Comes free with the whole vampire package?"   
  
“It’s just that… Not used to it." Xander explained. “Well, can you climb up this rope?"   
  
“I can try."   
  
Spike stumbled his way toward the rope that hung in the middle of the dark cavern and whirled it around his left arm. As he slowly made his way up, his heavy breathing, though unnecessary, along with his muffled cries, testified to the pain that the seemingly easy task caused him. As he finally reached the top, he let out a shallow pant while his bloodied hands grasped the muddy ground and he whorled his body out the dark cavern.   
  
Now it was Xander’s turn. With much greater easy, he pulled his body up the cord. He shuddered at the feel of a moist, slippery rope between his fingers, accompanied by the familiar metallic scent of blood. When he finally reached the top, he found Spike, laying motionless, belly up, eyes closed, arms spread out like an eagle on the muddied asphalt. A foolish grin on his face greeted the almost full moon that gleamed down on his tired body.   
  
“We-we better go." Xander hesitated at first, not wanting to intrude on what seemed like a sacred ritual. “The others still don’t know you’re ok."   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
“What happened? Where is she?" were Giles’ first words as he walked into the house.   
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her all day. Neither has Dawn." Willow quickly explained as she followed Giles into the kitchen area.   
  
“D-Does she know yet?" Giles stuttered as he entered sensitive territory.   
  
“No." Willow breathed, head bowed. “I thought Buffy was going to tell her today, but…You don’t think she…" the redhead refused to finish her sentence.   
  
“No! Buffy would never do that. She’s been through worst and she has survived." Giles tried to block out the idea. “Do you think she might have left? Like when Angel…"   
  
“Well, her clothes are still here. All of them." Willow explained. “That’s a good sign, isn’t it?"   
  
“I don’t know. I just don’t know." Giles mumbled as he paced around, the back of his hand nervously rubbing against his marred forehead.   
  
“What do we do now?"   
  
“We better call the others and start looking for her."   
  
Giles was still in mid sentence and Willow had already picked up the phone and dialled Xander’s number.   
  
“No one’s answering." The witch explained as she hung up.   
  
They remained in silence for a moment, staring at each other, desperation reflecting from each other’s eyes.   
  
“I-I can try to do a locating spell." Willow offered.   
  
Giles gave her a weak smile before replying: “You’re still worn out from the other night. I don’t want you to risk it. We have to look for her on our own."   
  
“What about Dawn? Should we tell her?" Willow asked.   
  
“Tell me what?" Dawn feeble voice came from the kitchen door.   
  
Willow and Giles turned to stare at the young teenager and having no answer she repeated:   
  
“Tell me what?" she paused for a second, getting no reply she added in an increasingly angered tone: What are you hiding from me? I’m not a kid anymore. Something’s been wrong since the other night and you guys don’t want to tell me. I know something’s off. Buffy says that everything’s fine, but she keeps crying around the house." She took a long needed breath and added calmly: “What happen to Spike? And where is my sister?"   
  
“Dawn…" Willow trailed off as the tears began to flood her eyes. She slowly made her way toward the young girl. With feather-like touch she placed her hand over Dawn’s cotton covered shoulder before speaking: “Something did happen the other night. Buffy didn’t want to upset you, she wanted to tell you later, when everything had calmed down." Her voice was smooth, even though the knot in her throat threatened to stop the even flow of reassuring words. “When we were fighting, we managed to thrown Ethan into the Foris Caliga. Un-“ she cleared her throat, swallowing hard before continuing: “Unfortunately, when it was destroyed, it exploded and somebody was caught in it." Willow looked deep into Dawn’s glassy blue eyes, begging her not to make her say it. She saw the young girl’s gaze drift away from hers; saw her stare into an unknown spot behind her. “That someone-“   
  
“Spike!" Dawn eyes suddenly lit up.   
  
“Yes, it was Spike." Willow’s head bowed down as she finally said it.   
  
“Spike!" Dawn repeated and all of a sudden she was running. Towards the back door.   
  
“Dawn!" Willow called out. “Don’t do anything- Spike??" the redhead’s eyes widened as she saw the peroxide blond standing at the door. Dawn ran towards him, throwing her arm around him, causing him to stumble back as a result of the impact.   
  
“Watch it, Nibblet! Still got a little healing to do." Spike gasped as Dawn released him from her deadly embrace.   
  
“You’re alive!" She breathed, with a huge smile on her face.   
  
“Surprise!" Spike gave her one of his trademark smirks as he spread out his arms.   
  
“They were saying that… You know…" Dawn’s racing mind refused to give her any words to work with, but she didn’t care.   
  
“Well, you can’t trust these Watcher types. Always get their info’s messed up." Spike said, looking at the librarian out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“Glad to see you." Giles finally spoke; honesty being the dominate feature in his voice.   
  
“You’re not gonna try and hug me too. Cause the whelp here already tried to cop a feel down in the hole. It was too scary.“ Spike mocked.   
  
“No, I think a handshake will do." Giles replied outstretching his hand.   
  
“Good."   
  
“Are you sure I can’t kill him? Buffy doesn’t know yet, she’ll just think he died back in the Foris thingamajig." Xander growled as he finally entered the kitchen closely followed by Anya.   
  
Ignoring the young man standing next to him, Spike tilted his head to look over Giles’ shoulder and find a frozen Willow staring at him with tear-filled eyes. Her small hands covered her mouth, as if trying to keep her heart from leaping out.   
  
“Hey, Red." His head still slightly leaning to the side, his voice was a mere whisper.   
  
In a blink of an eye, Willow’s arms were around him, squeezing the unlife out of him. Suddenly, she pulled back, staring wide-eyed at him. A painfully apologetic look on her face.   
  
“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I-I forgot about t-the…" she pointed erratically at his entire body.   
  
“The broken bones and open wounds, right?" Spike completed her sentence. Her gaze immediately dropped to the kitchen floor at her feet and he added reassuringly. “Don’t worry I’m starting to get used to that reaction by now. I’m passed the point of no return; don’t think I can feel a thing anymore."   
  
“What are these clothes?" Dawn finally noticed the white shirt and baggy white jeans.   
  
“Xander’s. Mine got kinda, destroyed in the white, fiery cloud. No Hawaiian shirts this time. Thank God!" Spike sighed in relief.   
  
“You look strange in white." Dawn frowned. “Wait till Buffy sees this."   
  
“Yeah, where is the Buffster? I want to show her my good deed of the millennium." Xander quipped with a smile, but it soon vanished as he saw the reaction in the room.   
  
“She…" Willow tried to talk, but failed, as the knot in her throat seemed to finally close up.   
  
“We don’t know where she is." Giles stepped in.   
  
“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?" Spike asked confused.   
  
“We haven’t seen her all day. The last person to see her was Dawn, yesterday morning, before leaving for school." Giles continued.   
  
“You mean you haven’t seen her for almost two days and no one does anything?" outrage replaced the initial confusion in Spike’s voice.   
  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me?" Xander asked.   
  
“Because you’re idiot boss doesn’t let you take or make calls while you’re working." Anya finally spoke.   
  
“S-She was really upset about…" Willow paused, looking at the vampire standing in front of her. “…you and we’re afraid she… We just don’t know where she is." As she finished, her gaze immediately fell to the floor again.   
  
“Well, we have to start looking for her. We don’t have much time." Xander stepped in. “We need to form groups and spread out. Me and Anya, Willow and Giles, Spike…" Xander looked over his shoulder and failed to find the familiar peroxide vampire. “Spike? Where’s Spike?"   
  
************************************************************************************************   
  
He took a long, unneeded breath as he pushed the heavy door open and walked into the large, damp room. He moved quickly in the dark, knowing every corner of that place. His hands soon found the trap door at his feet, pulling it up and sliding his tired body through the opening. Taking one step at a time, he came down the stairs into an even darker room. To the untrained human eye, there was nothing but blackness surrounding him, but his powerful vampire sight could easily notice the clear outlining of the objects that filled the room. The one that caught his attention the most was a large bed, in the middle of the room, the familiar form of a curled up human body laying motionless on it.   
  
He stood still for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at the simple beauty of it. Taking one single step towards the bed he breathed:   
  
“Buffy?"   
  
Chapter XXII – Fumbling Towards Ecstasy   
  
What ravages of spirit conjured this temptuous rage created you a monster broken by the rules of love   
  
Her mind whorled and looped down a dark spiralled path, deeper and deeper into the uncharted points of her consciousness, when a soft whisper in the distance seemed to ground her, seemed to stop the inevitable tumble towards lunacy. It sounded like her name…   
  
and fate has lead you through it you do what you have to do and fate has led you through it you do what you have to do ...   
  
Slowly, a dim light appeared to seep into her jangled mind. As her eyes adjusted to the new feel of the room she dragged her head across the pillow she clutched between her fingers, looking up to find him.   
  
and I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go   
  
He came back, but then again, he always did. He had, for the last tortuous hours, appeared to her in her clouded mind while she slept, in her dazed world while she dreamt, in that cold and dark room when she woke. He was always there. He would always be. He would come to her, without a word to comfort her in her blinding grief.   
  
every moment marked with apparitions of your soul   
  
She knew he wasn’t real, she knew he was gone, but she didn’t care. She would take anything, she’d cling to any memory, any resemblance, any words, any sound or breath, any spectrum of light in her long decent into insanity. She knew the figure that stood before her was an illusion, a ghost in her mind which would fade away the second her fingers brushed over him, but she didn’t care, all she wanted was one last shred of hope to dull the pain that made it almost unbearable to breathe.   
  
I'm ever swiftly moving trying to escape this desire the yearning to be near you I do what I have to do   
  
*********************************************************************************   
  
“Buffy?" He breathed once more, getting no answer.   
  
Unhurriedly, he took a step toward a table to his left. In few seconds he had the kerosene lamp burning and a soft fiery orange spread up the walls, down across the floor, over the silky sheets to finally bathe the curled up creature laying on the bed. Slowly, she began to stir, her hands remained tied up around her legs as her knees moved away from her chest, her neck craned up to expose the ghostly pale complexion of her marred face. She squinted as she tried to focus her tired sight on the figure standing next to the lamp. Deep dark bags encircled her eyes and it became clear to him that she had spent the last two days crying.   
  
“Spike?" she whispered with a faltering voice.   
  
He gave her a soft nod and a smile spread across her face. With some effort she sat up, her arms hugging her knees, bringing them against her chest once more. She tilted her head slightly, the sweet smile never leaving her lips as her eyes stared straight into his.   
  
the yearning to be near you I do what I have to do   
  
A shy smile crossed his face as he noticed the familiar black leather that spread over her shoulders and down her back. Slowly, he took a step towards her and her eyes instantly grew wide. As he took another she suddenly crawled back, to the farthest corner of the bed, curling up into a little ball.   
  
“Buffy?" he asked confused at the strange emotion that splayed across her widened eyes – fear.   
  
She looked like a frightened mouse, cornered by a large cat, sitting there, hugging herself; her large glassy eyes never leaving him.   
  
but I have the sense to recognize that I don't know how to let you go   
  
“Buffy, it’s me." He tried to reassure her, taking another step towards her. In a blink of an eye she was standing, clutching the leather coat around her frail figure; the large bed standing between the two of them.   
  
He stared at her with wide eyes.   
  
“Buffy, it’s me… Spike." He whispered with a faltering voice.   
  
“I know." Was her short reply.   
  
“What wrong?" his voice echoed over the tall damp walls of the crypt.   
  
Her answer to his question was a shadow of a smile. As the silence grew between them he decided to take another step and she immediately moved away from him.   
  
“Don’t…" she breathed as her eyebrows moved closer to one another in a painful frown.   
  
I don't know how to let you go   
  
“Buffy, what’s going-“ he stopped in mid sentence as she lifted an arm towards him, trying to keep the distance between them.   
  
“Don’t com-don’t come near me." The words cut their way up her throat as she spoke.   
  
“W-why? What’s wrong?" he asked confused.   
  
She tilted her head and smiled at him.   
  
“I miss you." She whispered with a flushed face. The tears quickly trailed down her cheeks and a trembling hand came to brush them away before they reached her chin.   
  
“Buffy…" he breathed coming around the bed to reach for her.   
  
She instantly jumped back, fear pooling into her eyes, turning them into ebony crystal.   
  
“Don’t touch me." She almost shouted at him.   
  
“I-I don’t understand." He stuttered.   
  
“Please… Just stay there… Please…." Her shivering fingers brushed over her face and settled on her swollen lips as she spoke.   
  
Silence filtered between them, filling the room, heightening their emotions, the only sound coming from the flickering flame in the kerosene lamp.   
  
a glowing ember burning hot burning slow deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existing for only you   
  
“It-it hurts too much when you leave…" she finally broke the stillness with a whisper. “I just hu-“ the words got caught in her throat, but she pushed them out “hurt… so much…"   
  
“Luv…"   
  
“Don’t… I just want to look at you before you leave." Her lips came together and she forced a smile out of them.   
  
“I’m not going to leave you." He tried to explain.   
  
“Yes, you will." She replied, the vaporous smile never leaving her lips, the painful frown still settling over her eyebrows.   
  
“No, I won’t." he insisted, taking a few steps, causing her to back away against the damp wall.   
  
“Please…" her eyes begged him as her tired body glided down the cold stone till she reached the frozen floor. “…don’t."   
  
Spike stopped dead in his track as he saw the fear growing in her, the darkness consuming her once green iris. He had never seen her so frightened and it killed him to think he was the cause of it. The tight knot in his stomach advanced up to his throat until it became unbearable.   
  
“Please…don’t… please." She whispered her mantra, from her cornered spot.   
  
The black look in her pleading eyes, the way her fingers dug into her dishevelled hair while she lightly tapped her feet together reminded him of the time, a few months before, when she had been poisoned into thinking her world wasn’t real. Slowly, he kneeled in front of her, fighting the urge to just take her in his arms and hold her until it all faded away.   
  
“Luv…" he whispered, outstretching his arm in her direction. Sure enough, she threw her body against the wall with a loud thud, crawling into a little ball; the blackness taking over her eyes once more.   
  
“Please…" she supplicated.   
  
“Wha-“ he swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. “What’s wrong? What happen?"   
  
She didn’t answer, remaining frozen, glued to the wall.   
  
“Luv, please… you’re scaring me… please… just tell me." He begged her to no avail. “Buffy…" he tried to reach for her one last time, but seeing her frightened reaction he immediately recoiled his intruding hand.   
  
They remained in silence for a while and gradually her body seemed to relax and the smile crawled over her lips once more.   
  
“I don’t want you to leave..." She mouthed. “But I know I can’t be with you."   
  
I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do I know I can't be with you I do what I have to do   
  
“Why?" he asked with exasperation in his voice.   
  
“Because you’re not real." She answered simply and the smile crumbled; the tears now free to roam over her flushed cheeks.   
  
His eyes widened at her response.   
  
“Of course I’m real." He forced a grin over his lips but she shook her head.   
  
“No. No, you’re not. You’ll just leave like you always do… and-and" she clutched her hands over the leather, bringing it against her chest. “it’ll just hurt too much a-and I don’t think I can take it."   
  
“Buffy… Look at me. It’s me. I’m real. You know I am. Please…" the desperation was clear in his voice as she continued to shake her head in a repetitive and monotonous way. “Buffy… Listen… Buffy…" he called and called but had no answer beyond the infuriating motion of denial. “Buffy!" he finally shouted as anger spilled into him, forgetting the rules and reaching for her, grabbing her by her arms and shaking her into consciousness.   
  
“No. Don’t touch me!!" she screamed off the top of her lungs, struggling to push him away, but she was too weak to fight. “Just leave me ALONE!"   
  
“Buffy, look at me!" he ordered with a thundering roar, as she continued to kick and shout, pushing and pulling in every direction with blind anger.   
  
“LET ME GO!" she panted furiously.   
  
“LOOK AT ME!!" he growled.   
  
Suddenly, for a second, their eyes found each other, locking their gaze as he forced her to look up.   
  
“It’s me! I’m NOT a hallucination! I’m NOT going anywhere!" As he spoke he noticed the change in her glassy eyes, realisation seemed to dawn in them, pushing away the black; the bluish-green taking over its rightful place as she stared up at him wide eyed. “It’s me…" he breathed softly.   
  
and I have sense to recognize but I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go I don't know how to let you go   
  
“Spike?" she looked at him as if she had just seen him for the first time that day. Her eyes overflowed with fresh tears as her arms wrapped around his neck, nearly braking it in the process.   
  
His sour and open wounds protested against the sudden attack sending potent electric signals to his spine, causing the pain to spread across his body, but he seemed oblivious to it as he held onto her, sitting on the frozen floor.   
  
Suddenly, her hands were all over his back, his shoulders, his neck, his chest, as if trying to test their consistency. When she was satisfied with the result she stared up at him, with a childlike astonishment ruling over her green eyes. Her lips soon smashed against his in an urgent and powerful kiss, while her hands roamed over his shoulders drawing erratic shapes across his chest. Her trembling fingers didn’t bother with finding the buttons of his white shirt, choosing to rip the strong fabric instead.   
  
As their tongues battled for dominance in an incoherent dance, so did their hands. Pulling and pushing at every last fibber of clothing until all that was left on the floor was a mosaic of colours and textures serving as a soft bed for their hungry exposed bodies.   
  
His fingers dug their way into her abundant locks of hair while his mouth traced the contours of her jaw down to her collarbone with furious passion, leaving a trail of red spots to attest to his passage. Urgent moans and desperate cries crawled up the walls filling the crypt as they entangled themselves in a primal rite of flesh and skin.   
  
Thoughts whorled in her mind, leaving her in a dreamy haze where all she could feel was the soft brush of his fingers across her warm skin, the perfect match of his weight over hers… the sweep of his tongue over her exposed neck.   
  
With a swift move of her thighs she rolled over him and he found himself lost in a maze of golden locks, which fell from her framed face to brush over his cheeks, his neck and his shoulders, encapsulating them, creating a world of their own - a shadowy world of yellows, pallid oranges and fiery reds.   
  
A free giggle escaped her parted lips as his tongue found its way to her ear, tickling it incessantly.   
  
“S-stop…" she managed to say between chuckled laughs.   
  
Mercifully, he released the imprisoned bit of flesh and she sighed in relief; a smile still over her lips to match his own. She looked down on him and found him staring up at her with wide blue eyes. Amazement swam in them and she wondered how he managed to always look at her that way – as if it was the first time he was seeing her, the first time he touched her, the first time he kissed her. They remained silent as their gazes locked, the only sound disturbing the stillness being the harsh pants that she drew from her lungs. Slowly, she let her hips fall over his and it was his turn to let out a sharp gasp as he felt her warmth enveloping him, taking him in.   
  
Suddenly, her eyelids seemed too heavy and she let them slide down over her eyes as she arched her back to its full extent. Sluggishly, she began to move. Her hips gliding up, down and back up it a slow, tantalizingly soft pace, tormenting him as the pressure built between their bodies.   
  
Her thighs gripped his with brutal strength, pulling him in and pushing him out in the next instant in a disconcerting ritual, until it became impossible to resist the urge that spread through her body. The energy that brew between her legs suddenly spilled through her entire body, bringing to life every single particle in its path. Her head craned up as she let out a muffled scream, feeling her muscles contract and relax at a frightening pace.   
  
He watched her, amazed, as she arched back, her naked wet form ruling over him as he felt her squeeze him with powerful force, her nails digging at his side and then he was following her, fumbling towards ecstasy. They moved in unison, clawing at each other as the energy between them consumed them, until there was nothing left; just limp flesh and bone. Exhausted, she collapsed over him; her sweat spilling over his chest.   
  
Minutes went by and they refused to move, refused to break the spell that seemed to bind them motionlessly to each other. Gradually, the strength returned to their tired bodies and he felt her stir on top of him, her soft skin kissing his.   
  
“Umm…" she moaned with a content smile, pushing her sagged, dishevelled mass of blond hair away from her face.   
  
Her hands rested over his marble chest and she propped her chin over them to stare at him. He lay still, his eyes closed as if he slept.   
  
“Spike?…" she called him with a whisper and he slowly forced his eyelids to open and looked at her.   
  
“Yeah, luv…"   
  
“Don’t ever do that again." She asked him.   
  
“Do what?"   
  
“I’m the hero here. If someone’s dying, it’s gonna be me."   
  
“Hey. I had to live with knowing you were dead for 147 days, I thought you could stand it for two." He said cocking his eyebrow when she slapped him across the chest.   
  
“Don’t. Ever. Do that again." She demanded with a dead serious look on her. “I nearly went insane, thinking…"   
  
He stared at her, seeing how hard it was for her to remember what she’d gone through. With a soft reassuring voice he whispered. “I know." His hand came to cradle her face and she leaned into his strong fingers as he continued. “Scared me half to death back there. Thought I’d lost you, luv."   
  
She smiled sweetly at him, pushing his impertinent curls away from his face. With some effort she moved up his chest and bushed her lips over his, ever so lightly, travelling down the path marked by his sharp jawbone until she reached his ear.   
  
“I love you." She breathed and he felt a chill run across his chest, threatening to take over his entire body.   
  
“I love you too." He whispered as she laid her head over his shoulder.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, she propped up her chin over her hands once more and quipped:   
  
“Spike?"   
  
“Yeah?" he mumbled half asleep.   
  
“Where the hell did you get those clothes?"   
  
He chuckled back a laughter as he opened his eyes to meet her deep frown.   
  


The End


End file.
